All That Matters Is the Kiss
by faithangel3
Summary: What do you do when the person you love is stolen from you and you have no idea how to get them back? Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**All That Matters Is the Kiss **

Pairing: Brittana

Summary: Brittany and Santana run into each other a few times without knowing it. The trials and tribulations of secret agents ensue.

Rating: PG-13/ R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

**Chapter 1: Russia **

She checked herself over in the mirror one last time before grabbing her clutch purse and walking out of the hotel room. She smoothed her hair as she smiled at an elderly couple also waiting for the elevator. Once inside the elderly man asked her for directions in Russian. Answering in the same accent she told them she couldn't help. Apologizing, she told them she was from a small northern town and was only in town for a show. They nodded politely and thanked her anyways before the elevator finally came to a stop and the three exited. Making her way over to the bar she looked for the man who she was supposed to be meeting.

Finally she spotted him at the bar and waited for him to see her. Smiling she made her way towards him and let him kiss both her cheeks. He was a very wealthy man who liked to think he had a lot of power, which left him to be a little cocky. She watched as he finished the last of his drink that was of course the finest vodka in Russia. He led her out the door as they waited for his car to come around. After a few moments it did and he opened the door for her before getting into the limo himself.

"You look very lovely this evening," he said to her in his thick Russian accent. She thanked him as they fell into a seemingly meaningless conversation. It was her job to play a ditsy small town girl excited to be escorting a very wealthy man to a high caliber fashion show.

When they arrived they walked down the red carpet, however doing so quite quickly before being seated. Front row in front of the runway, she had to admit she was a little excited, what girl didn't like fashion. She got a little touchy with the older gentlemen, sometimes feeling his jacket or leg, making him feel as comfortable and confident as she possibly could. It wasn't long after they arrived that the lights dimmed and the music started.

She was supposed to be focused on the man sitting next to her, focused on her job but when that model walked down the runway in a short grey dress, honey blonde hair flowing over her shoulders she couldn't help but find herself enthralled. Her beauty was something she'd never seen anywhere else before but it was something she very much appreciated. As she walked down the runway she couldn't take her eyes off her and when they were finally face to face she smiled at the woman as their eyes locked for only a moment.

- - - - - - - - - -

There she was sitting at the end of the runway, dark brown hair, a somewhat cute purple dress hanging off the arm of Yuri Evtimovsky. "Poor thing," she whispered to herself as she watched the woman hang off his every word but she couldn't figure out why a woman that stunning had any use being with a man like that. That's when she realised it, in a country as poor as this one was in some sometimes the only way to make a little money was to do things you never wanted to do. Still as she walked down the runway she couldn't help but admire the girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

She was sure to keep the drinks flowing all night, even at the after party. She made it a fact to not let Evtimovsky be without a drink in hand. When they finally got back into his limo at the end of the night he had one last drink in his hand that he insisted he take with him. She smiled at him and when he turned his back to talk to the driver she dropped a small white capsule into it and watched as it dissolved before he turned back around. He had no suspicion of what she had just done as he took a gulp of his drink. Seductively she reached for his coat before climbing onto his lap and taking his coat off. He smiled like a child who got exactly what they had wanted for Christmas. As he leaned forward to kiss her she put two fingers on his lips and shook her head. He gave her a weird look before she reached over and grabbed a napkin and wiped off his shirt for him. Thanking her as she moved off him, he instructed the driver to drop them off at the hotel. Once inside they had one final drink at the bar before going their separate ways.

Looking at her watch as she headed towards the elevators she made certain that Evtimovsky wasn't following her. Acting as though she was frustrated her elevator hadn't arrived yet she doubled around back and watched as Evitmovsky entered his hotel suite. She then finally headed up towards her hotel room to change. Before leaving her hotel room later that morning she snuck into Evtimovsky's suite and sent a message using his cell phone that told his associates that he was suffering from a bad hangover and was going to sleep a while longer. Being the party animal every one knew that he was it wouldn't cause any suspicion, sneaking out the way she snuck in she made her way outside, the cold morning air hit her face and made her walk a little faster than usual.

When she got to his office building she told the secretary at the front entrance that she was with the internet company and was sent to fix a problem with the firewall. It took a moment but the secretary finally nodded and let her through, however instead of going to the 18th floor where the main operating room was she went up to the 33rd and was careful to keep her head down as she walked down the hall. His floor was empty and she was thankful because she was not in the mood for any interruptions. She knew that his office door was guarded with a specific pin card that could not be copied. Which is why when they were in the limo on the way home when she cleaned off his shirt she reached her hand into the pocket on the inside of his coat and grabbed the card. Swiping it thru the door she was relieved when she entered successfully. Walking over to his computer she inserted her usb drive and downloaded the appropriate virus onto the system. She heard noises coming from the end of the hall. "Shit," she mumbled to herself as she waited for the last of the virus to finish downloading. She knew that if it didn't finish all the way they wouldn't have an in to his system and it was an in they very much needed. She closed the door as silently as she could behind her as the noises kept getting louder, closer, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the exact floor plan. Taking one final breath before she opened her eyes she cursed under breath as she watched the shadows on the far wall get closer, she had no time to get around the corner.

Looking up she saw the pipes overhead, she jumped and barely caught the pipe. Pulling herself up she watched as the janitors moved past her and around the other corner. She waited before she was sure they were out of hearing distance before quietly dropping to the floor. She only had two minutes to get out of the building and walk down the street before the fire alarms and sprinklers went on. As quickly as she could in her heels, briefcase in hand she made her way down the stairs and out the back door. She was half way down the street when she heard the alarms go off. Turning right she walked into the small café and into the bathroom where she discarded her briefcase into the trash can and let her hair out of the bun that it was pinned up in. When she exited the bathroom she ordered herself an espresso and grabbed a newspaper that was sitting on the counter. She thanked the barista and headed outside to sit down on the patio, all in all it was looking to be a very lovely morning.

She watched as the fire trucks sped past her and around the corner she had just come out of herself. Getting lost in the commotion she didn't realize when the blonde from last nights show walked into the café.

- - - - - - - - - -

On her way out after ordering herself a coffee she made her way to the patio, she could have sworn she saw the woman that she had locked eyes with the night before. She may have been the model but the woman in her sights very well could have been. It wasn't like her to be so forward but in this instance she couldn't help herself. She smiled as she walked out the door and saw the woman sitting alone sipping on her espresso, the daily newspaper in front of her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She asked and it was a good line since there really wasn't anywhere else to sit.

The brunette looked up, her brown eyes shimmering in the sunlight. Her breathe got caught in her throat but she was hoping the blonde hadn't noticed that. Shaking her head she motioned for the model to sit down.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, I was a model in last nights show I don't know if you remember me or not."

Smiling she nodded. "I remember you, yes," she said in her thick Russian accent. "You are American no?"

"I am, and forgive me for saying so but you are very beautiful."

Her phone beeped causing her to look at it before getting up. "You are very beautiful too, excuse me I must go but very lovely show." She got up and walked down the street, leaving the newspaper on the table and a certain blonde wondering if she'd ever see the woman again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the feedback, since the first chapter was short, here's the next one. Hope you like it

Chapter 2

**Ibiza, Spain**

She wasn't sure if her skirt could get any shorter without showing something off that she didn't really want shown off. The wig she was wearing was hot pink and pixie cut and her shirt was so tight that she was scared she might just pass out.

"Most everyone there will be high on E or MDMA so just try and dance as much as you can and blend in as much as possible. If you heard that nod your head." She nodded after hearing the voice in her ear.

Getting into the club didn't pose a problem for her, she could pass as a model and it being a party for the models the bouncer gave her no problems. She was thankful that Ibiza was the party capital of the world and that pill popping was a normal habit, it would mean she would have more cover than she normally did, something she was always grateful for.

Her assignment was relatively simple, break into the downstairs office and retrieve a scrambler in order to complete the second part of her assignment; break into the vault and retrieve a watch. She grabbed a drink off the waiters tray as she made her way onto the dance floor, her best option was to blend in as much as possible, but not to the point where if she went missing someone would notice. After finishing her drink and making her way to the ladies room, she checked beneath all the stalls to make sure that no one else was in there. Once she knew for certain she was alone she made her way into one of the stalls and climbed up on the back of the toilet tank in order to reach up and push open the vent. Climbing in she quietly closed it and looked at her blueprints one last time before putting them back into her purse.

The loud house music allowed her to move around a little less carefully than she usually would but she was still cautious just in case anyone was walking below her. She crawled through the vents as fast as she could, making her way to the part in the vent that dropped down two levels she took once last deep breathe. She spread herself out in the shape of a star and maneuvered her way down the pipe. As she did so she had to leave little strips so that when the time came she'd be able to get back up the pipe more easily.

After making her way down to the bottom level she crept down the pipes until she was sure she was over the office. She watched as two guards walked by the door while another was permanently stationed there. This was expected and didn't make her sweat at all.

"Are you getting this?" She whispered.

Her ear buzzed softly for a moment. "Yeah we got it, laser sensors, that we weren't expecting."

"It's okay I'll just go fishing, you wanted to me to go fishing after all." There was a small laugh before they went radio silent once again. The best way for her to get the scrambler that thankfully was sitting on a very messy desk was to tie a string to a small magnet from her glasses. She tied the string to the magnet and opened the vent enough for her to be able to see more of what she had to do.

She slowly lowered the string down and got it so that it was hovering over the table. Thinking she had a secure grip on the scrambler she tried to pull it up. It was half way up when it slipped off the end of the magnet and fell back onto the desk. The sudden noise caused the security guard at the door to try and open it. Luckily for her he stumbled with the pass code and gave her just enough time to roll the string back up before he barreled into the room. Looking around he figured it was just the vents turning on that had caused the stir. Giving the room one last scan he left and went back to his guard post. Letting the breath out that she was holding she once again lowered the magnet and fished around until she got a good hold on the scrambler.

"Come on BamBam let's get this show on the road," she heard her ear mic say.

Shaking her head she whispered back, "working on it Pebbles." Carefully she pulled it up and slipped it into her purse, and that was the easier part.

Making her way back up to the clubs main level she made sure to dance around for awhile in order to blend in with the crowd. Several people tried to buy her drinks which she politely declined in a Spanish accent that would make most believe she had been born and raised in the country.

A half hour later she was racing down the hallway in her high heels trying to move as fast as she could. She made her way to what seemed to be a janitors closet and moved a few things around until the wall finally pushed open into a small corridor. "You have five minutes BB." If she wasn't in and out of the vault in then it would go into lock down and if that happened she'd be stuck. "Riff Raff is hacking into the system now to dim the lights." Sure enough a few moments later the lights dimmed and she could see the web of red lines.

Taking a deep breath she weaved in and out of the lines being careful to not even let the material of her clothes brush against them. Finally making her way to the vault door she pulled the scrambler out of her pocket and secured it to the door. After a few seconds the red lights on it turned green and the vault door opened. She headed to the back corner and opened the drawer, taking the watch out she put it in her purse and quickly made her way out of the room. "That was supposed to be a lot harder," she thought as she made her way back through the corridor the same way she came in.

Once back inside the closet she was greeted by a not so friendly face. He told her to turn around and put her hands up, she complied. She waited for him to move a little closer and when he did she turned around and took his legs out from underneath him. She gave him one last punch across the jaw and moved his gun away from him before leaving the room and running back down the hall.

As she made her way back into the main part of the club she accidentally stumbled into someone while looking behind her. There she was again, the model from Russia who she found out was Brittany Pierce. "Sorry," Brittany apologized.

"Lo siento," was her response as she quickly moved thru the club in order to get to her drop off point.

- - - - - - - -

Brittany watched as the girl exited the club and for some reason found her vaguely familiar.

"You should have asked her to dance she was cute, oh wait you're still hung up on your mystery girl from Russia."

"Shut up Rachel, lets go dance."

"I'm supposed to give a lecture in Paris that weekend that I can't get out of." Santana said as she sat at the end of the long conference table.

She watched as the blonde woman slid the folder down the table. "That's the perfect cover, we can work around when you teach, we have a little bit of wiggle room if you will. If we are the first to pull this off a lot of people will be kissing our asses, a lot of people want him taken care of."

Santana opened the folder and read it over. "Jesse St. James, got it."

"Take Quinn and Artie with you, and while you're there get in some sights, Paris is beautiful this time of year. I'll get Artie to brief you both on everything else when he's done working on it."

Santana nodded and stood up from where she sat. She chuckled to herself as she left the room, only her boss would tell her to off someone but then tell her how beautiful Paris is this time of year.

"Oh and Santana?" Hearing her boss call her name she turned around. "It's fashion week over there, try not to pick up too many models."

She smiled and nodded. "Maybe Brittany Pierce will be there." Quinn said as she walked by her partner.

"Screw you."

"You wish!"

- - - - -

"Brittany I've looked in every phone book and checked up on everything possible, you're mystery Russian girl doesn't exist."

Brittany huffed at her best friend. "Dig deeper, I saw her with my own eyes, we had a conversation," Rachel gave her a look, "okay I talked she mostly listened."

"Britt I'm telling you that girl does not exist, the only thing that tells me she does is the videos and pictures from the fashion show, aside from that Russian girl is a fake."

"No she's probably just from some small remote town, you know what the Russians are like, so slack on their security."

Santana sat in a first class seat on United Airways with Quinn sleeping on her shoulder. As she looked out the window all she could think about was Brittany Pierce. She tried to block the thoughts out, being in her line of work, having a girlfriend or even liking someone was not something that was highly approved off, let alone sensible. Sitting there on her way to Paris she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to the talk they had in Russia, how she had to act cool and calm, and treat the girl like she didn't matter. She laughed to herself thinking that she could always go into acting as a third career choice.

A little while later she heard Quinn yawn but didn't pay it much attention. "Stop dreaming about how you want Pierce to be in Paris so you can run into her again."

"I want no such thing." Her mind didn't stop rolling through the images of the model in Spain.

"Yeah sure you don't." Quinn tapped her friend and partner on the shoulder. "Whatever you say Lopez although she was looking damn good at the club."

This caught Santana's attention so she gave her friend a look. "Oh Santana Lopez is getting territorial, maybe you two can run off to some island paradise and live happily ever after."

"Stop mocking me or it'll be your head I dispose of."

Quinn laughed before leaning her head back once more, she really did love getting on her best friends nerves.

**Hotel **

Quinn knocked on Santana's room door before letting herself in. She found the girl sitting on the couch mindlessly flipping through channels on the television. "Hello earth to Santana." She waved her hand in front of the brunettes face.

"Huh, what?" She finally looked over at the blonde.

"You've got it bad sweetie and believe me you aren't the only one who has it bad for Brittany S Pierce."

Santana shook her head and then leaned it back on the couch. Her friend was right, she did have it bad and the sad thing was they had met twice now and both times she couldn't act the way she wanted too. "You can hang out in here for a bit, I'm going to lay down before we have to leave." Santana walked back into the bedroom as Quinn got comfortable on the couch. "Oh and Q," she popped her head back out, "don't order porn on my t.v."

"Me, I would never, it was all Artie I swear." Santana rolled her eyes before crawling into bed to get some rest.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Things will start to pick up shortly, I promise. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Santana stood on the balcony of the ball room over looking the dance floor and surrounding tables. She looked to her left and noticed Quinn was flirting with the body guards, Santana had to try not to laugh at the sight in front of her.

"Okay Bam Bam, you're on, go downstairs and try to dance up Mr. James." She slipped a strand of hair behind her ear, signaling that she got the message loud and clear.

She headed down the large rounded staircase and was met at the bottom of the stairs with a waiter. She grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray. "Merci." She thanked him before taking a sip and walking towards the dance floor.

As she swayed to the music she made sure to keep her eye on Jesse at all times, watching his movements, who he was talking to and his mannerisms. Anything that would help her figure out how to get him to dance with her. More than anything she had to figure out how to get him to open up to her without becoming suspicious. She suddenly felt someone back into her, their heel scraped the back of her leg.

"I'm terribly sorry, I guess I've had a little too much champagne." The woman said in a thick British accent.

Santana simply nodded not wanting to be taken off her game, she didn't bother to even look at the woman.

- - - - - - - - - -

An hour later Santana made her way to the roof of the hotel adjacent from the one where Jesse was staying. Quinn had already checked out the vantage point, she was the look out while Santana got ready to carry out her orders. "Climbing stairs in heels is worse than any torture I have ever suffered through." She mumbled to herself without being loud enough for Quinn or Artie to hear.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she tried to talk to Quinn but the girl left her with no response. Knowing it wasn't like Quinn she made her way to where the girl was supposed to be, she wasn't there. Searching around the corner of the roof she found her unconscious, leaned up against the wall. "Shit." She moved quietly, moving the girl around the corner so she was out of the way. She leaned her head up and took a look around, whoever it was wasn't close anymore. After checking the girls pulse and making sure that she was okay she crept forward as quietly as her heels would allow. Getting fed up, she slipped them off and tossed them aside, ass kicking in heels was a lot harder than it seemed.

She crept towards where her vantage point was supposed to be and spotted a woman hovering over her gun. 'Lovely,' she thought to herself as she got a little closer.

Just as Santana was about to surprise the woman from behind she turned around and punched her across the jaw. Stumbling back she finally got her balance and managed to get in a couple blocks before kicking the woman's legs out.

She backed up and let the girl get up, she was in the mood for a good fight. They spared for a few brief moments before backing up and giving the other a little bit of space as they sized each other up. "Muay Thai, kick boxers aren't real fighters." The British accent again, she remembered it from when the lady had bumped into her. "I never would have guessed that they sent you to pull off a hit, pretty girls are never the right ones."

"At least you think I'm pretty, I suppose that's why they sent you then, you don't have to worry about messing your face up, might do it some good." She still spoke with a French accent, always stay undercover. _'Too bad I have to kick her ass, she is actually quite pretty _. Santana laughed inwardly as she looked the girl over.

After a few more seconds of their banter, exchanging quick punches Santana finally got the upper hand she was looking for. She wrapped her arm around the girls neck and held it until she felt the woman pass out. Letting her fall to the floor she stepped over her body and retrieved her gun. "Didn't anyone tell you, never touch a girls gun, especially not my gun."

"Bam Bam what are you doing up there, I've been trying to get a hold of you for twenty minutes." Santana explained the situation to Artie as she tried to steady her breathing and aim her gun at the window she knew Jesse would be at. It took her a few moments before she finally spotted the man, she waited for him to get closer, her finger lightly on the trigger ready to pull it at any moment.

She checked her scope one final time before pulling the trigger, a moment later she watched as the man fell to the ground. A perfect shot, right through the heart. "He said he was a heartbreaker." Artie chuckled in her ear causing a small smile to creep onto her face.

"Alright I'm getting Pebbles and we're getting the hell out of here, this dress is starting to chafe."

**Hotel **

"The next time I see that bitch she's dead!" Quinn said as she held the ice pack to her head.

Artie laughed. "From what I heard Santana gave her a good run for her money but at least she was hot."

"Good, pay backs a bitch and she deserved it, oh and she wasn't even remotely hot."

Santana walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and ready for bed. "No, she was definitely pretty, wig and all."

"You're agreeing with him." Quinn pointed at Artie before wincing from the quick movement.

Santana nodded as she dried her hair with the towel. "For once, he's actually right, and that's saying a lot since most of the girls he finds attractive are in comic books."

"Graphic novels." He said annoyed.

"Whatever!" Both girls said in unison as they watched him sulk back to his room.

**University of Paris **

Santana walked into the huge lecture hall and set her bag and notes on the table. She always seemed to get nervous for these types of lectures, everyone always looked at her funny for being so much younger than most professors. The tech support came in and helped her get equipped with a microphone so that everyone could hear her loud and clear as students and fellow colleagues filled into the room.

Three hours later she found herself sitting on the patio of a small café enjoying a warm night. The air was warm but there was a slight breeze that made the conditions almost perfect. Her thin black leather jacket was hung over the back of her chair as she sipped on her cocktail enjoying the view of the moon from her seat.

- - - - - - -

"Hey Rachel I'll be right back, if I don't come back, leave without me…" Brittany trailed off as she spotted someone she thought she recognized sitting outside.

The shorter girl gave her a weird look before shrugging and looking at the menu.

"Excuse me but are you Professor Lopez?"

The voice snapped Santana out of her daze. "That would be me." She looked up at the voice and smiled.

"Brittany Pierce, I attended you're lecture today and I must say I was quite intrigued and that doesn't happen to me very often." It wasn't normal for Santana's words to get caught in her throat but for some reason at this very moment her words were failing her so she sat there and smiled.

Finally she realized Brittany was still looking at her. "Sorry, its been a long day, would you care to sit?"

"I'd love to, thanks." Brittany said as she sat down.

Shortly after the waiter came by and asked if Brittany would like anything to drink, she politely declined. "Bottle of you're finest white wine please." Santana answered him, giving a smile to the girl across from her.

"One glass or two?" She held up two fingers as he went in search for the wine.

"That really wasn't necessary."

Santana shook her head. "Non sense, I insist, besides it sounds like you have a few questions and I'd love to answer them." _'Smooth Lopez, real smooth ya nerd' _"Plus it's a beautiful night."

Brittany nodded. Eventually the waiter came back with their wine and an hour later the bottle was empty.

"I'm sorry for asking but are you the Brittany Pierce, as in the model?"

This caused the girl to blush. "Yeah that would be me, which is why I was originally in town, coming across your lecture was pure coincidence."

Sanatna smiled. "A good coincidence I should hope, but thank you for taking the time to listen."

"It was honestly my pleasure." Before she could finish the rest of her sentence the waiter came by and handed Santana the bill. She fished in her purse for her black Coach wallet and handed him the money. Brittany looked around outside, she always loved Paris this time of year and for the first time in awhile she wasn't thinking about her mystery Russian woman. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

The brunette grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, she stood up and slipped it on. "I'd love too, it's only my second time in Paris and I never get to explore." She extended her hand to Brittany and helped her up.

"In that case I'll be you're personal tour guide." It wasn't her intention but she couldn't help but stare at the Professor, the girl was gorgeous and definitely in the wrong profession, or so Brittany thought. _Ha, the professor is in the wrong profession _

"What's so funny? Do I have a stain on my shirt or something?" Santana looked down at herself, not seeing anything.

"Just remembered something funny is all," Brittany covered not wanting the girl to know she had just checked her out.

"Shall we?" Brittany nodded and walked in front of the other girl.

For her part Santana was still floored that out of all the places to be in the entire world she had picked the one café where Brittany Pierce had decided to show up, she was starting to think fate was up to something.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, life has been crazy but I hope you all like this chapter and I promise to have more soon.

**Chapter 4 **

The two women walked a normal pace down the cobblestone streets, there was little conversation aside from Brittany pointing out certain things here and there. To Santana's surprise the other woman knew the city quite well. They walked close enough together that people knew they were together but not close enough for their hands to graze. On more than one occasion guys approached them only to be turned down. They took in a late night museum and headed back towards the hotel that Santana told her she was staying at.

However close Santana felt to Brittany, she could tell someone else was on the girls mind, what she also knew was that it was her, Brittany just didn't know it. Once they arrived back at the hotel, Brittany walked her to the elevator before they shook hands. Santana asked if she was going to get home alright and the taller girl assured her that she would before pointing down the hall.

"Suite on the end is mine." Brittany said as Santana smiled at her as the elevator door closed.

"Lovely speaking with you Brittany." She managed to get out at the last minute.

When Brittany entered her suite she found Rachel still awake sitting on the couch watching Golden Girls, dubbed in French.

"Since when are you fluent in French?" Brittany asked as she tossed her coat over the back of the chair.

Rachel shrugged as she continued to eat her popcorn. "I'm reading the subtitles Brit." The girl turned around and noticed her friend smiling. "Who'd you sleep with?"

"What? No one!" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, I didn't sleep with anyone, nor did I have sex or any other form of sexual relations, or even make out or kiss!" The short brunette huffed and turned back to the t.v.

"I was out with Professor Lopez, or, well, Santana." A grin slowly appeared on Brittany's face as she thought of the professor.

"Mhmm, boring." The girl continued to chomp away at her popcorn as Brittany sat down on her bed.

She reached down and took off one of her shoes, then the other. "It's weird when I look at her it's like I know her from somewhere, something in her eyes but I just can't place it. Regardless for being as smart as she is, she's beautiful too."

"Yeah too bad you're hung up on some little Russian ho bag who doesn't exist except for in your imagination."

Brittany got up and put her hand on the door. "Me and my imagination are going to bed, we have that photo shoot in the morning, wee little friend." Before Rachel could turn around and throw popcorn at her she had already closed the door.

Changing into her pajamas' she climbed into bed and thought about her discussion with Santana and how for a brief moment she had taken her mind off a certain Russian that she may never find.

When Santana walked into her hotel room she laughed at the sight of Quinn and Artie wrestling. "What on earth are you two doing?"

"She's…practising… on me." Artie struggled to get out of an arm bar as Quinn pinned him to the ground. "Help?" He looked up at the brunette from his spot on the ground.

"Come on Q I know you're pissed about getting taken out by some random but practising on Artie isn't going to prevent that from happening, practising on weaker opponents and all."

Quinn thought for a second before letting Artie go. "You're right but it's not like he can feel his legs anyways. How was your walk with little miss super model?"

Santana tried to hide the fact that she was beginning to blush. "Oh, ya know, alright, just talked about the city and she showed me some of the sights."

"You've been to Paris before, you've seen the sights, can I just mention that?"

She laughed. "I know that, you know that, but she didn't need to know that."

"You're a sly one Lopez, that's for sure, I should take notes from you except from your lectures they still aren't very good." Shaking her head the slightly taller girl threw a water bottle at her friend. "Seriously when we get State side I'm going on a hunt!"

**Next Day - Somewhere in California**

Santana sat in the same room she was briefed in before her trip along with Quinn and Artie who were debriefed about all the events from Paris.

"I think this could have been MI6." Her blonde boss informed her.

"It's possible she did have a British accent but I've faked enough accents to know that that isn't always a good reason."

Quinn sat sulking in her chair, a nice bruise had formed on her right temple. "Who ever she is needs an ass kicking from me, free of charge."

The blonde laughed. "Always so feisty Quinn, we will find out what's going on and who was behind that ambush but for now I need you to focus Santana. We have a recon assignment for you in Laguna."

Santana nodded as her boss went over what she wanted her to do. "You'll be posing as the same Russian girl from a little while ago the place is some new bar called the Sun and Surf, you'll be happy to know some band called Vocal Adrenalin, I think it is, is performing I'm pretty sure its something you're into. However I need you to stay focused and plant a bug in the VIP area so that if this man comes in we can hear what it is he's up too." Like she had done so many times before the blonde woman slid the file down the table.

Reaching for it Santana opened it and took a few seconds to read it over. "Him again?"

"We need to know what he's up to and he liked you so much that he requested you be his escort. I arranged it so that he thinks you're already here working on getting a green card so that you can go to school, which is why you charged so much the last time. He played right into our hands, but we do want to make sure that he isn't up to no good otherwise he'll have to be taken care of long term. Then when he asks you to leave I need you to trace him and find out who and why he has a meeting."

**Later that night **

Quinn and Artie helped Santana get back into her Russian persona before going to meet Yuri. "I'll be your eyes in the sky, I got your back every step of the way and Quinn will have you covered inside." The girl nodded as she took a deep breath and tried to channel the same girl she had before.

A few hours later Santana was sitting next to Yuri, his arm around her as he smoked a cigar. He was sitting and talking with a few Russian and American diplomats. She had turned the microphone that Artie had put into her purse on and tried to sit and look pretty. She spoke only when talked to and was mentally praying that she could get out of there in the next twenty minutes. The man's arm was starting to repulse her. The only good thing that was coming of this night was the fact that she loved the band.

An hour, six shots, and two glasses of wine later Yuri put her in a limo and sent her on her way. Once she made it back to the hotel she rushed upstairs to change out of her disguise and into a tight fitting black sweat suit. "They're headed towards the industrial building on Pearl Street." She heard Quinn say in her ear as Artie picked her up outside.

As she was running up the stairs of the building she heard her cell phone go off. "Now is not a good time." She mumbled to herself as she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Santana? Are you working out?"

She smiled. "Hey Brittany?"

"That's me."

"Yeah sorry I'm just out on a little jog right now." She tried to cover.

"You gave her your number, you little ho bag." Taking a deep breath she tried not to laugh at the sound of Quinn in her other ear.

Brittany giggled slightly. "I'll let you get back to working out, I just wanted to see if you actually gave me the right number."

Santana faked being hurt by the comment. "I would never do such a thing as to not give you the right number but I will call you back when I get home, I'm training for a half marathon, run for the cure thing." She continued to run down the hallway.

"I look forward to it." With that they ended the call allowing Santana to get her head back into the right space.

**Two Days Later - New York **

"Hey Britt, look at this."

Rachel held up the gossip rag as the two sat at their favourite restaurant for a late breakfast. "Russian diplomats, yay."

The girl continued to hold the paper up. "It's that Yuri dude from the Russia show, looks like you weren't seeing things."

Brittany ripped the magazine out of her friends hands and stared at the girl. "I told you, I told you it wasn't in my imagination."

"How do you plan on finding her this time." Rachel asked with a sigh, knowing that this was only going to be more work for herself.

"We're models we have resources, know people who know people, someone we know must have some contact with Yuri, we'll start there."

"Wait, we?" Brittany nodded and gave her best friend a smile. "Great, this should be interesting." Rachel said sarcastically as she finished eating her toast.

"We're going back to Laguna?"

Brittany nodded as she packed her suitcase. "Time to go home to the sun."

"Thank god, I love New York but it is far too cold for my liking right now! And the cold is not good for my face."

**Laguna Beach**

"Mom, we're home." Brittany said as she tipped the cab driver after he carried their bags into the mansion.

Lucy Pierce rounded the corner, a big smile on her face. "It's good to see you darling." She gave her daughter a hug before hugging Rachel.

They all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What brings you home? Not that I haven't missed you but it seemed like it was something more than wanting to visit."

Brittany shrugged and got herself a glass of milk. "Nothing, just getting cold in New York and it'd be nice to see you and dad."

Rachel laughed really loud. "More like she's got a crush on some girl she saw in Russia when we were over there, she's been crushing on her ever since, even though she has a totally hot professor on speed dial!"

Brittany shot her best friend a look as Lucy looked over at her daughter. "Hot professor?"

"Her name is Santana and yes she is quite attractive but there was something about this Russian girl that I just can't figure out, she pretty much brushed me off and not many people brush me off."

**Later that Night **

"Let's go to Sun and Surf and see what we can find out, a girl that hot is memorable."

The taller girl nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

"I was thinking and I think whatever it is you have going on with Santana you should break it off until you explore all your options with said Russian girl."

The thought of not talking to the brunette anymore left a lump in her throat and her feeling sick in the pit of her stomach. They had made it a small habit to at least call or text everyday, they liked their conversations and that they could talk about things that actually mattered in life. "I like her though Rachel."

"But you don't want to give her the wrong idea, you two are friends but you're definitely all hot and bothered for someone else."

"Someone that I may never find."

Rachel shook her head as she looked herself over in the mirror. "Until you give it up you're not being fair to you, in my opinion, hotter but lesser crush."

**Pierce House - Next Morning **

When Brittany woke up after her two hour power nap she walked downstairs to find her best friend and mother already eating French toast and waffles at the table.

"Good morning sweetheart, Rachel was just telling me about what you all found out last night. Let me see that picture, with my resources I may be able to help you know."

Brittany nodded still half asleep, smiling Rachel slid the picture of the girl across the table knowing that for the time being they outsmarted the girl. Snapping out of her daze Brittany realised what she had just agreed to but before she could do anything about it Lucy was already staring at the picture.

"I can see why you're infatuated my darling, she is quite the looker but I did Facebook Santana Lopez last night."

"I might be 26 but the fact that you're on Facebook frightens me." Lucy smiled and took a sip of her espresso.

"I'll see what kind of magic I can pull, you two go relax for once, soak up the sun while it's still good."

**CIA Headquarters – Somewhere in California**

A man knocked on the door and waited for the woman inside to motion him to come in.

"We have a serious problem." He handed the picture to the woman sitting behind the desk who looked it over intently.

"This is a problem that we're going to have to fix quickly."

- - - - - - - -

Brittany sat down outside by the pool on a lounge chair, her mother was right it was a beautiful day outside, one that she planned on enjoying. She also planned on using this time to think about Santana and her secret Russian, a part of her knew that her best friend was right. Until she explored every option about her secret girl she could never fully commit to anyone else even if she did have a crush on the professor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know the chapters are shorter right now but to make up for it I'll try and post them more frequently, they will eventually get longer I promise **

Chapter 5

"What are we going to do about this? It could blow everything."

The blonde leaned back in her chair and thought. "For now, we leave it alone, if we start messing around it could be a red flag."

Nodding the brunette man stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll keep you posted if anything changes, and are you coming to that party tonight?"

"Yes, I'm actually excited about it, see you then."

**Two Days Later **

"She said what exactly?" Quinn asked as she sat on Santana's counter.

"Right now she's busy and just wants to be friends even though she feels like it could be more. In other words she's hung up on my Russian cover, sometimes this job really sucks, not only can I not tell her that I am the Russian but why I was pretending to be her."

Quinn tossed the girl a beer. "When the girl falls off the face of the earth and is never seen again Brittany will come around, at least you know she's honest unlike most models."

"True and besides this job doesn't give me time for a girlfriend anyways." Santana drank half her beer and set it down on the table that she was leaning against.

"It does keep us in shape though."

- - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a week since Brittany and Santana had talked and Brittany knew that she missed talking to the professor but something in her told her she had to find her mystery girl. She had used almost every resource that she had, all of her contacts and all of Rachel's connections. It was as if the girl didn't exist but Brittany knew she did, she had talked with her and seen her with her own eyes. All she could do now was wait and live her life in hopes of maybe running into the girl once again. Besides that she had a few shoots and appearances to worry about.

- - - - - -

"Is that even safe with Brittany Pierce snooping around."

The blonde looked puzzled, a look Santana grew to know meant she wasn't entirely on board but was carrying out orders from her higher ups. "I personally think it's too risky. Not only with the model, that's the least of my worries. My problem is using this alias again, I don't like using them more than once and it's been twice already."

Santana nodded, it was nice to know that her superior cared enough about her to have an opinion on the matter. She stood up from the table after reading the dossier, she was doing this one alone. Sometimes she preferred it this way, it meant she only had to worry about herself and no one else.

She had to admit her cover was perfect for this assignment, track down a man in north Siberia and make sure no one found him again. Unfortunately things didn't go as planned. Santana had found the man but he was waiting for her, or at least someone to come after him. It was all a set up that she didn't see coming, nothing was too easy or gave anything away but sitting alone in a cold cell was not her idea of how things were supposed to turn out.

Her personal mission now was to get out, preferably alive. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the cell, whether it was hours or days. She was being pumped full of so many drugs that she couldn't keep up. They wanted to know who sent her, who she worked for. Lucky for her they thought it was Yuri Silaev. Or maybe it was unlucky, depending on how you looked at it.

She was brought out of her daze when she heard the cell door open, looking up she saw someone she did not want to see. _Great stuck in a cell with the British bitch, isn't my day just going great?_

They pushed her onto the bed across from where Santana was sitting. She didn't really care to look so she leaned her head back against the wall and stared straight ahead.

"Play nice." The bigger guard said in a thick Russian accent.

A few moments after they left the girl got up and wiped the dry blood off her lip. "Lovely a cell mate, what fun." Santana still remained stoic. "Not talkative I see, lovely just how I prefer my room mates."

Hours later the British girl introduced herself as Kylie. "You don't seem like a spy, aren't you just Yuri Silaev's little puppet. No wonder you're so quiet you must be terrified, poor thing."

Still Santana remained silent, her attention fixed on a spot on the wall. "Do you at least have a name?" No answer. "Are you actually Russian?" No answer. "Do you want to get out of her or are you fine staying here forever." No answer. "Fine, suit yourself we could have helped each other out but now you're on your own." Of course Santana refused to answer, she knew that they're best shot at getting out was to help one another but unlike the girl sitting across from her she knew who the girl was. She was aware this wasn't their first meeting, and she was starting to suspect that it wouldn't be their last.

Both women had been taken out of the cell time and time again and every time they returned they brought new bruises and cuts with them. It was getting significantly colder and Santana figured she had only been there for hours and not days. The change in temperature from day to night had given it away. Kylie had finally stopped talking and left her alone, but Santana noticed the girls shivering kept getting worse. She also noticed that the guards hadn't checked on them in a long while. They had most likely gone home for the night, leaving maybe a guard or two to stand watch outside the doors. Getting up off her bed she walked over to the bars and looked at the lock on it, nothing fancy but without something on her to help get it open she was screwed. She quietly walked back to her bed and sat down, she'd have to try and sneak something in next time they took her out, if she made it through the night.

There was a single thin blanket on the floor, but as cold and both girls were neither girl went for it. Santana wasn't a fan of Kylie but she didn't want to see the girl go out this way, she was too good a fighter. Reaching down she picked up the blanket and handed it to the girl who shook her head. "You need it." She said in her fake thick Russian accent.

Kylie looked at her and finally complied. "So they didn't rip your voice box out."

"No." She moved back to her bed and laid down on her side bringing her knees to her chest.

She didn't know when throughout the night it had happened but at some point Kylie had climbed into bed with her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. "I need you alive and somewhat well if I want to get out of here." She had whispered in her ear.

It was sometime the next morning that Santana got the genius idea that would get the girls out of the cell. They knew at this point that they weren't linked together which was the only reason they were in the same cell. Santana thought that they were being held together in hopes that they'd figure something out on the other one, give that information up in exchange for something. It hadn't happened and both girls in the cell knew that it wasn't going too.

The next morning Santana awoke the same way that she had the night before, in close quarters with Kylie. She heard the door at the end of the hall open so she turned around to face her. The British girl woke up to soft lips barely touching hers, it shocked her at first but as she woke up she realized the girls plan. It was still early in the morning and they knew the guards hadn't changed shifts yet. Santana cupped the girls cheek in her hand and she had to admit kissing the girl was not bad at all, in fact it was actually pretty good. Almost immediately the guard opened the cell door, not realizing that the drugs the girls had gotten the night before were near gone. He came over and pulled them apart. Grabbing Santana he pulled her off the other girl and before he knew it Kylie was running out of the room and Santana was struggling with the hold she was in. She managed to get herself into a better position and swung her arm around hitting the guards neck.

Getting out of the warehouse after that was quite easy. They had made their way upstairs from the basement after taking the guards keys. Lucky for them the shifts were changing so the guards were far and few between. They had managed to avoid most of the guards, neither of them really had the energy to fit every guard they passed. Once upstairs they found a floor plan in case of fire, which both women found to be ironic. Making their way into the garage they thought they were home free until they realized that their only way of getting off the compound was a single snowmobile. "Know how to drive it?"  
Santana nodded. "Good get us the hell out of here because I can't, at least not well." Kylie went to climb on before Santana stopped her. Looking around she spotted what she wanted. Running towards it, still half in a daze she opened the door to the closet and grabbed a jacket for herself and Kylie. She tossed it to the girl who caught it and put it on. She looked around a little more but didn't spot what she wanted. Catching onto what the other girl was doing Kylie opened the storage compartment of the snowmobile. "Found what you're looking for, let's go."

Santana jumped on and waited for Kylie to do the same as she started it up. An hour later the girls could see the outskirts of a small town. Ten minutes after that they stopped. "Out of gas."

They both stood up and looked at each other before looking off into the distance and seeing that they were being followed. "This is where we separate, thank you for your help." With that the girl ran off. Not wasting anymore time Santana grabbed what the girl had left for her and ran off towards the town.

As she ran towards town, there were only two thoughts running through her mind. The first was that she hoped Kylie was all right; the second was that Quinn was going to kill her for thinking that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know the first part of this story is a little confusing so if you have any questions feel free to send me a message and I'll answer what I can. Cheers.Chapter 6

Santana looked down the hall before opening the hotel room door. She really didn't like this assignment but she knew why she had it and she was happy that it was her rather than someone else. Quinn crept in behind her and quietly closed the door. "Wow for models they're really clean."

"Almost too clean." Santana looked around in the closet as Quinn checked the bathroom. "Nothing in here and they were here for two weeks."

"Same in here." The blonde walked over to the bed and checked under the pillows and mattress. "Nothing."

"Are we sure room service didn't come in yet?" She watched as her best friend shook her head. "Found something, looks like an address." She slipped it into her pocket. When she turned around Quinn was gone. "Q?" She walked towards the last place she saw the girl.

"In here." Quinn popped her head out of the door. "Adjoining rooms."

Santana walked into the room and spotted the suitcases, clothes on the floor, and empty cans. "Now this is more what I was expecting to find."

The two girls searched the whole room but found nothing that would suggest Brittany was getting closer to realizing that the Russian girl of her dreams was actually Santana. "Who knew models had so many contacts."

Santana laughed. "Think about it though, hot guys, hot girls everyone wants a model so give a little, get a little makes sense."

"True, very true, but lets get out of here before they get back." The brunette nodded and headed towards the door.

Once outside Santana ordered a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch, enjoying the view of the snow covered hills. She sat on the upstairs patio as she waited for Quinn to join her, they were in Colorado so they might as well enjoy it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Quinn sat down in the comfy chair next to her friend. "Wait never mind they aren't worth that much." The brunette rolled her eyes as the two sat back and sipped their respective mugs. They watched two girls go off jumps with their snowmobiles. "We could so do that and ten times better."

"I'd agree with you except I've had enough of those for a little while."

"Yeah about that, why did you help 'little miss kick your best friends ass'?"

Santana laughed. "Let it go, or your best friend would still be hold up in a freezing cold cell."

"Touche." They sat quietly for a few minutes, taking in the scenery. "Holy shit!"

Santana looked at her best friend then at what the girl was staring at. She watched as the girl let her hair out. "Brittany." It came as only a whisper but Quinn had heard her.

"Is that Rachel Berry with her?"

She nodded. "Their best friends, since they were little."

"Who would have thought super model Brittany Pierce could hold her own on one of those things."

"You're not helping me forget about her right now. Let's go, I'm tired of the snow already."

Quinn got up and pouted. "We didn't even get to snowboard though."

"We'll come back when they aren't here, our assignment is done."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I just love when you're bitchy Santana, you really do need to get laid." Santana shot her friend a look that only caused Quinn to laugh.

**Three days later - London **

She walked down the grand staircase, holding onto the railing as she did. A mask covered her face except her eyes was secured to her hair which fell loosely over her shoulders. Her dark purple dress had a slight trail but nothing too elaborate that would get in her way. Her assignment was simple, plant a bug on Jasper Middleton. The why wasn't something she was told and she didn't care to find out but she did intend on having a little bit of fun. After all, it was every little girls dream to be treated like a princess for at least a night.

Almost as soon as she had reached the ballroom floor she was approached by a man in a black mask that covered his eyes. She accepted his offer to dance. They danced for awhile before she finally managed to get close to Jasper. They locked eyes for a brief moment and Santana knew that that was all it was going to take. It wasn't that she was being cocky but that she knew she was blessed to have the features she did, especially her caramel eyes. There was something about them that was strikingly beautiful which was enough to grab most people's attention and its something she was counting on to come through for her now.

Sure enough as the song began to change Jasper made his move and interrupted. "May I?" The other man nodded and backed away. He took her hand in one hand of his and rested the other lightly on her side. She wasted no time in planting the bug, she wasn't about to take any chances. "My dear may I simply say you have the most spectacular brown eyes I have ever seen."

"Thank you." She replied matching his British accent with her own. They danced for at least two songs before a lovely light haired brunette tapped Jasper on his shoulder.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Could I kindly ask to cut in?"

Santana nodded, thankful for the save but as she went to leave a silk glove touched her forearm. "I'm sorry but I meant you sir, I'd love to dance with this stunning woman."

Jasper smiled and gave a slight bow to both woman without thinking too much of it. "I hope you don't mind but I like to lead." The girl took her hand almost the same way Jasper had except she put her other hand on Santana's hip. "You are absolute mint."

"Thank you." Santana took a closer look at the woman's eyes, it was Kylie. The woman's eyes were a stunning shade of blue that was easy to recognize. _Shit._ She mentally kicked herself as she went over a mental check list in her head to make sure that Kylie wouldn't know who she was. It was dark when they had met the first time and the second time she was in disguise, she was safe, at least for now. She didn't know what it was but something about her enemy made her heart skip a little and she couldn't deny that there was a physical attraction between them, even from their first encounter on the roof. "For the record you too are a mint." She couldn't tell if the girl had smiled, her mask was covering her mouth but she could see a sparkle in the girls eyes that let her know she had. _Not good Lopez, not good, you cannot be attracted to your enemy, oh well, Brittany who?_

They continued to dance and Santana had to admit that Kylie was an excellent dancer. They glided across the floor as if no one was in the room. For Santana it was almost as though she was in a Disney movie and for the brief amount of time she figured she might as well let herself believe she was. She let her guard down slightly, just enough for her to get lost in a whole other character. Cinderella, or maybe Bella, but it didn't matter to her which Disney princess she was channeling what mattered was that the woman she was dancing with was treating her like a princess and acting like her princess charming.

They danced together for at least an hour before moving outside onto the terrace. Neither went to move their masks as they sat down on the marble bench that over looked the balcony.

"It was lovely dancing with you, not many people can keep up with me." Kylie said, her British accent thicker than normal, probably from the alcohol.

"Thank you." Santana said in a southern accent.

"Where are you from?"

"Charleston, South Carolina." As Santana turned her gaze towards the gardens that the balcony over looked so couldn't help but take in the sight of Kylie's long toned legs.

Kylie laughed as she too turned her attention towards the gardens. They were beautifully lit, and the sound of the ponds and fountains set the perfect mood. "You're a long way from home then, I can't say I've been to South Carolina what's it like?"

Santana was having a hard time trying to figure out if Kylie was genuinely interested in her or if she was just trying to see if she had Jasper as a mark too. "It's beautiful, you should really visit one day."

"Only if you'll be my tour guide." Santana couldn't control the laugh that she let out. "You have a very cute laugh."

"Thank you, you have gorgeous eyes."

Even in the dim light Santana could see the woman's features change ever so slightly, they became softer and she wondered if Kylie was really the hard ass she came off as. "Would you like to go for a stroll and then possibly one last dance as a night cap?"

"That sounds wonderful."

As they walked through the gardens Santana couldn't help but we infatuated with the girl walking next to her. She knew that the woman was technically her 'enemy' but as they were right now they were just having a good time. Something that hadn't happened since that night in Paris with Brittany. What was weird was that for the first time since then Santana hadn't thought of the blonde model.

"Do you like flowers?" Kylie asked, breaking her train of thought.

"I think they're pretty but I'm couldn't tell you about them aside from that."

Kylie let out a slight laugh. "You strike me as a rose kind of woman, beautiful but elegantly and simple."

Santana smiled. "How did you know?"

The other woman shrugged. "I'm good at reading people. Have I told you yet that you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress?"

"Thank you, and I believe you mentioned something along those lines." They had rounded the small section of the gardens they had been walking through and were now back at the terrace looking in at the guests still dancing.

"What brings you here tonight? If you don't mind my asking that is."

Santana couldn't help but realize how good Kylie was at her job, even though she was almost certain the woman didn't suspect her of being the enemy. "My boss gave me the tickets since he couldn't make the trip. The perks of being the assistant to a guy who owns oil rigs. How about you?"

Kylie gave her a tight-lipped smile and Santana knew that if Kylie bought her story she'd ask to dance as they reached the dance floor. "My parents are quite wealthy and so one of us also gets invited to these things in hopes that we'll sign a few cheques. May I have one more dance?"

"I did agree to it earlier so I suppose I'll keep my end of the deal." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt the light touch Kylie's hand on her lower back. She was normally so in control that it was nice to relax and play follow the leader for awhile.

The one thing she noticed that she hadn't before was the Kylie wasn't the best dancer she had ever met. Sure the girl could hold her own but it was clear that she was normally the follower, at least on the dance floor. Sometimes it took her a few moments before she realized where she was supposed to move her foot next. It was actually something Santana found endearing, it made the girl more normal.

As the night came to an end Kylie walked Santana to her limousine. "Will I ever get to see you again Pocahontas?"

"I'll be hoping Belle." Santana got into her limo as the driver closed the door. Rolling down the window as she waited for the driver to move back around into the car she blew Kylie a kiss making the girl the grin.

"What the actual fuck was that about?"

Snapping out of her daze while she took her mask off she looked down at the end the limo to see Quinn sitting there with a pissed off look on her face. "That was about having fun. Don't worry if I have to kill her or let her kill you, I'll still let her kill you."

"You're an ass."

"So are you!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "She's hot I get it but I still think Brittany was way hotter."

"That could have something to do with the fact that she's a model. What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Back up, just in case something happened. You don't actually think you'd get sent in alone do you?" Quinn watched Santana's face. "Aw, that's sweet you think you're a big girl now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Texas **

"Best assignment ever, it's like being back in high school only we can legally drink." Quinn stood behind the bar at Armadillo's. It was a rather large size bar, the heart of a small town just outside Dallas.

She looked over at Santana who was popping the caps off beer bottles so quick it was making the guys heads turn, and definitely earning her a few extra tips. The girl had always been a great bartender, and even her best friend couldn't help but notice how good she looked in her cropped shirt that showed more skin that it covered. It was no wonder she had managed to pay her own way through university. Her hair covered her shoulders in soft waves, a cowboy hat topped it off. Her legs were bare aside from the daisy dukes, but still Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she watched the girl mouth along to some of the lyrics. They were definitely in the country and Santana definitely liked it, which Quinn couldn't help but find weird. Then again her best friend had decided to major in history.

"Oh hell no!" Quinn said so sternly that Santana thought someone had just hit the girl.

"What?" Santana smiled as she passed the guy his whiskey double and watched as Quinn motioned her head towards the door.

There she was again, this was beginning to be a reoccurrence Santana didn't mind. "Why are you still smiling?" Quinn watched her friend for another moment. "Holy shit, you totally have a thing for little miss knock out your best friend."

"Look at her, she's hot and a good kisser."

One Month Ago – London

_As the limo was about to drive away Kylie rushed towards the car and yelled for the driver to stop._ _"Wait! Wait!" _

_Santana rolled the window the rest of the way down as she heard the other woman yell. "Is everything okay?" _

"_I couldn't let you leave without giving you something." Santana grinned thinking it was going to be a phone number, which would definitely come in handy for figuring out who Kylie really was. Instead the woman leaned her head into the window slightly and placed a soft but rushed kiss on her lips. Her lip gloss tasted like candy and made Santana's lips tingle. When their kiss ended she instantly missed the feeling that it had given her. "I had a great time tonight, I haven't had a night like this in ages, thank you." _

"_Thank you and like I said, I'll hopefully see you again soon." Kylie nodded as she backed away from the car, waving slightly as she watched the car drive off._

"_What the fuck Santana!" _

"_She kissed me." The girl grinned. _

Present - Texas

Quinn turned and leaned against the bar, looking at Santana as the other girl snapped back to reality. "What happened to supermodel Pierce."

"She's not into me, simple as that." She smiled and watched the girls movements carefully as she scanned the bar.

"Actually she is into you she just doesn't know that."

The brunette shook her head. "I portrayed her but that's definitely not me, at all."

Before they could go any further they heard AC/DC's 'you shook me all night long' come on over the speakers. "Time to work." Santana grinned as she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and stepped up onto the bar.

"This is making you far too happy." Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend as she too got on the bar along with two other bartenders.

Across the bar Kylie made her way over to a table where her and the woman she came in with started to watch what was going on. "Guess we have impeccable timing." Her British accent still well intact.

"You ladies from around here?" Kylie smiled as a guy with light brown eyes and hair to match walked up to her. She simply shook her head and gave her attention back to the bar.

Quinn took the hat off of Santana's head and put it on her own as Santana's now light brunette hair fell out of the hat as she whipped it around, giving it a more wild look. This was definitely one mission she was enjoying.

Kylie watched as Santana shook her body from side to side and couldn't help but admire the girls body, but something about her was familiar. She watched as guys and girls tried to grab the girl and bring her down to their level, no one succeeded.

"What's next, you gonna ride the bull?" Quinn laughed as her and Santana stepped down.

Santana smiled. "Whatever it takes and no you can't not crack a bottle over her head, keep it professional, besides I've messed her assignments up so many times and that that should be even better pay off."

"It's not!" Quinn raised an eye as she watched Santana get back up onto the bar again.

"Alright ya'll," Santana stood up on the bar a bottle of vodka in her hand this time, "best time on the bull gets to share a free bottle of vodka with me." Everyone cheered as people rushed to the bar to sign up.

"Only one rule, you want to sign up you have to buy a drink." Quinn added as she watched a few people back out of the line. It was creeping into the early hours of the morning and she figured most people were at their alcohol limit. She watched as Kylie walked up and signed her name before buying two shots of Crown Royal. "At least she likes the good stuff," Quinn mumbled under her breathe.

"Be nice, she can ride my bull any day." One of the other bartenders said to her as she passed her the Crown.

After a half hour of watching girls and guys fall off the mechanical bull in less than 3 seconds Quinn and Santana had to admit they were bored. "Last name on the list a Miss Kylie Coyote, creative." Quinn read the girls name off the list and watched as the eager British girl strode towards the bull. "Do they have mechanical bulls in England?"

"No, but I've spent a lot of time in Spain."

The crowd laughed. "Running from bulls is a lot different." The girl gave Quinn a sarcastic laugh before getting on the bull. The shorter girl smiled as she looked at the intensity level dial. For everyone else she had started them off on the easiest one but in this case payback was a bitch. She cranked the dial to half and watched as the girl got bounced around for a few seconds before cranking it up to the highest it could go, seconds later the girl found herself on her back.

"Well that was mean, but she still won." Santana smiled and lightly smacked her best friend on her arm.

Kylie happily stood up and walked over to the bar to claim her prize. "Not yet sweetie, you didn't read the fine print. Your time has to stand up against hers." Quinn pointed to Santana who smiled. The brunette climbed over the bar and smiled as the song changed to AC/DC's 'TNT'. "Hope you know what you're doing." Quinn whispered as the girl went past her as the crowd cheered.

Santana laughed as she rode the bull, one arm in the air. It had been a long time since she had done this but she didn't miss a beat. What Quinn didn't know was that when she was younger she spent summer is Arizona on her uncles cattle farm. Her best friend watched in amazement, as did everyone else. Finally after at least 20 seconds she fell off the bull and walked past Kylie. "Better luck next time sweetheart." She winked as she watched the confident smile fade off the girls face.

Later that morning as the sun was just starting to rise Quinn and Santana stood over a hole in the ground. "You sure you want to go down there alone?" Quinn asked as she hooked up her partner to her harness.

"We need you to be the lookout. Besides the sooner I'm in and out of there the sooner we can get out of here. I'm sure Kylie will be here in no time and I'm far too tired for a fight."

"You realize you aren't in disguise, if she gets here we could be up shit creek." The shorter girl dropped the rope down the hole.

Santana took a deep breath and smoothed her hair back. "I can't go down there with all that on, I need to be able to see and move as freely as possible."

Quinn nodded and watched as the girl went down into the hole in the ground. They were after some artifact that may hold the information to the whereabouts of a large amount of nuclear weapons.

As Santana made her way down into the tunnels Quinn scanned the area to make sure that there were no surprises facing them. That's when she saw it hidden in the bushes, a hiking bag. "Shit!" She got rid of the bag and grabbed her radio. "Pocahontas we have a problem, enemy in the hole, I repeat enemy in the hole. Get the hell out of there?"

Too late.

"Cinderella get Pocahontas away from the poison apple it's rigged." Quinn heard Artie yell into her ear.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Quinn cursed as she ran back towards the hole. "Pocahontas respond if you can hear this!" Nothing.

Down in the tunnel Santana raced as fast as she could in order to save as much time as possible.

Without waiting any longer Quinn put her harness on and climbed down after her best friend.

Santana stopped running when she heard a faint voice coming from around the corner, where she needed to go. She turned off her light and pulled out her gun as she rounded the corner. She watched as the girl went to open the vault. She tried to sneak up on the girl but before she could get a hit in the girl turned around and got into a defensive stance. They fought, trading punches in the dark, they couldn't see each other but they had become accustomed to the way the other fought.

That's when Santana heard Quinn yelling for her. "Pocahontas, get out of there now!" The moment she was distracted the other girl took advantage and gave her a right hook that connected with her cheek knocking her out. Quickly turning around the girl pulled the vault open and took out the picture. Putting it in her backpack she went to walk over the girl she had just hit. To her surprise she found herself falling to the ground from the hand that she felt grab her ankle. She tried to soften her fall with her hands but she couldn't see, and then it was all black.

Santana got up as quickly as she could and waited for the other girl to move, she didn't. Turning on her light she noticed a rock with a small amount of blood on it.

"Let's go this place is about to go crumble, its rigged." Quinn yelled out as she raced closer towards her friend.

"No we're fine nothing is…" As soon as she started her sentence she looked behind her and noticed the little red numbers on the clocked racing down. Leaning down she looked for the artifact, finding it in the girls bag she put it in her own before taking off. She got half way to Quinn before feeling somewhat guilty, the last thing she wanted was for Kylie to die buried in rubble, if anything she didn't want that for the girls family.

"What are you doing, let's go." Quinn yelled at her.

"Head back I'll be right behind you." Santana grabbed a hold of the girl and carried her back to the where the entrance was. She set the girl down and was about to try and hook her up to her harness when she heard an explosion from further back in the cavern where they had just come from. The blast shook the ground beneath her feet causing the girl she was trying to support to fall away from her. She listened as rocks started to come down and Quinn yelling at her.

"Pocahontas lets go." She didn't notice the girl had started to come too. Taking her chances she picked the girl up and started to head back to the surface. Quinn was almost at the top when the shaking intensified causing Santana to drop the girl. "You can't go back down there Santana." Quinn too was unaware that the girl at the bottom of the hole was somewhat conscious.

Quinn had reached the top and Santana was almost there when they heard the girls radio go off. "Brittany if you can hear me, get the hell out of there right now!"

Santana looked up at Quinn who shined her light down the hole before watching the expression on her best friend change. The brunette couldn't move so without waiting anymore Quinn got a good grip on the girls line and pulled her up. The hole began to disappear and in a flash it was gone.

"Brittany." Was all Santana could say as she sat out of breath at the top of the once hole in the ground.

To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Quinn how could she be, she's a supermodel." Santana said trying not to freak out as she sat on the helicopter.

"Let me tell you she put the super in supermodel, that girl packs a mean punch."

"Packed." Quinn looked over at her friend and saw the girl close her eyes.

"Packed?" Santana nodded and Quinn realized what she meant.

"We should have done something to help her."

Quinn took a deep breath, she knew her friend wasn't going to be happy about what she was about to say next but she felt as though she had to say it. "The girl you knew wasn't the girl that she really was, who she was tried to kill me and you on several occasions."

**One Week Later **

Quinn had tried calling her best friend, texting, emailing, and still she got nothing. Finally she gave up and headed over to the girls house. There were no lights on, not even from a t.v. She pulled out her key and opened the door, everything was quiet, too quiet. "Santana?" Not a sound, until she heard ruffling coming from the kitchen. She set her bag down and walked towards the noise, ready to strike if it came to blows. That's when she saw her sitting on the floor, leaning against the open fridge, empty beer bottles on the ground. The brunette had her hair up in a messy pony tail, her old cheer leader sweater on and baggy sweatpants.

"Santana put the can of whip crème down, it's just going to go to your ass." Quinn approached the girl slowly, and it was then that she saw the tears in her friend's eyes.

"We just left her there Quinn, how could we just leave her there, you know Rachel is going to avenge that like nobody's business."

Quinn sat down next to her best friend. "We haven't even heard of anything in the news yet, she could still very well be out there plotting to kill us. I'm sorry to say it Santana but maybe she knew about you and us the entire time."

Santana shook her head as she felt another tear fall. "She definitely didn't, when we talked in Paris it was two people getting to know each other and when she sat down next to me in Russia it wasn't because she knew who I was or what I was doing there."

"For one, you don't know that though sweetie." The brunette held the whip crème canister up and sprayed some into her mouth before Quinn finally took it from her. "Second, enough of that."

"I do know, every time I met her on the job she was Kylie, in Siberia she was Kylie, the entire time and when I met her outside of that she was Brittany, if she was working me she wouldn't have done that."

"She could have just been trying to see which way to get close to you?"

Once again Santana shook her head. "You can tell when you look at someone whether they mean what they're saying or not."

"Regardless I think you need a vacation, get away, get some headspace and try to move past this like it was another job. Before you start, I know it's not but I think it's what you need."

Pulling the chocolate sauce out of the fridge she nodded. "I think you may be right on that."

"Don't tell anyone where you're going, not even me, take all the steps you need to so that you can go and be away but make sure you leave me a little tape or something, just in case you get popped."

This caused Santana to look at her friend. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, you never know, oh and make sure you leave me the house, I like it."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Give me back my whip crème." She grabbed the can back and finished the last of it before tossing it in the garbage. She still didn't feel great but a vacation to clear her head and realize this was part of her job was much needed.

**Four Days Later **

She pushed her round framed sunglasses onto her head as she walked into the hotel. So far she liked what she saw, fancy but not over the top, the architecture reminded her of Rome. What she hadn't told Quinn was that she wasn't just using her getaway as a vacation; she was going to use it to see if Brittany really was dead or if she had made it out alive and she had the perfect way to do it.

She made her way into her hotel suite, a small apartment sized suite on the beach. Far enough away so that unless she wanted to be seen she wouldn't be, she had a part of the beach to herself and she loved the idea of getting to surf without any interruptions. Unpacking her suitcase she changed into a bikini and put a wig on, if this was going to work, it had to be believable. Before she left her room she grabbed a hoodie and slipped on a skirt.

She walked back through the hotel the same way she had gotten to her room, being sure to be seen on every camera possible. If Brittany was alive then she'd definitely be waiting for anything that gave her proof of her mystery girl.

A few hours later, Santana sat by the pool, she was trying to get the best tan she could, the wig and sunglasses made it hard but she wasn't about to let that stop her. There was no way to tell for sure if her plan was even close to working but it was a risk she had to take.

It was later that afternoon that she felt like she was being watched. Looking around she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Getting up from her spot by the pool she walked back through the hotel and that's when she thought she saw her. It was like she was looking at a ghost, the most beautiful ghost she had ever seen. Her light brown hair flowed over her shoulders she blinked, only for a millisecond and when she looked back at the same spot the girl was gone. Maybe Quinn was right and she needed to give up on the whole thing, maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her.

Shaking it off, she continued to walk and then she saw it out of the corner of her eye. The same beautiful girl. Then, the same as before the girl vanished. Once again she tried shaking the image from her mind to almost no avail, she was very quickly starting to think this whole trip may not have been a good idea. She made her way back to her suite being sure to take the longest way possible, twice.

Two days later Santana, dressed in her disguise sat at one of the hotel bars, once again feeling eyes on her. When she turned around no one was there, at least no one that would be staring at her. She turned back toward the bartender and ordered another vodka on the rocks. So far her vacation had been alright, nothing exciting and certainly no Brittany. As she made her way back to her room she spotted her by the pool. Standing there talking to a few other people, sure it was just the back of her head, it could have been anyone but she had to follow her intuition. She followed the girl, keeping a safe distance, never really seeing the woman's face.

After ten minutes of following her around the hotel, being sure to stay out of sight she lost the girl in the crowd. Circling around she found herself in a vacant corridor. That's when the actions that followed were based on instinct alone. "Thai boxing isn't a great form of martial arts." She heard the voice say as they continued to fight in the dim light. Hearing voices down the hall, Santana and her counterpart took off running. To her delight she was followed right back to her room, right where she wanted whomever it was. Once she had them where she wanted them she snuck up behind them and put them in a headlock. Moving toward the mirror in the room she turned the light on. When she realized that the person in her arms was not who she wanted, her only other option was to tie the person to the steel beam in the room.

Leaving the room she went back to where she had previously been, poolside. Having a feeling that her best option was to sneak back to her room she did just that. She waited in the shadows and sure enough a tall shadow emerged from just off the path.

She waited until they entered her room before making her move. Turning on the light the other person turned around. "I knew you were alive." There was no need to use the fake Russian accent anymore, or the disguise. She took the wig off and threw it onto the floor. Brittany look stunned, she thought she had heard Santana's name but she was never sure.

Moments passed with blank stares between the two, each trying to figure out if they were enemies or not. "Excuse me, can one of you let me go, I've been trying to get out of these knots for a half hour. Santana are you a man, because these knots are tight and not at all good for my circulation." Santana laughed for a minute before going towards the other woman. "Thanks for not ruining the hair, or making me ruin my nails, this is supposed to be vacation after all."

"No problem Rachel."

"Some professor you are." The girl grabbed her purse that had fallen on the floor when she first walked into the room. "I'll leave you too to sweat it out, and no I don't want to know how that sweat forms." They watched as the girl left the room.

Santana sat down on her bed and took her heels off. She didn't feel like Brittany was a threat to her right now as the other girl sat on the dresser across from her. "My plan worked faster than I thought it would."

"Rachel thought she saw you a couple days ago, I told her she was crazy, we were here relaxing. After everything I got some leave time to heal."

"I'm sorry."

Brittany shook her head. "Don't be, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Rachel told me about you and Quinn and that you tried to carry me and everything that followed."

"How did you manage to get out of that rubble."

"Let's just say you have your ways of doing things and I have mine."

They stayed quiet once again, taking each other in, trying to figure out what move to make next. "How about a walk, it's a nice night and I promise not to try and kill you, so long as you don't try something first."

"Truce for the night?"

Santana nodded and stood up as she threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans. She motioned for Brittany to take the lead as the girl did so. Both girls checking their guns in their respective hiding places as they walked out the door. It was going to be an interesting chat.

They walked down the beach, neither girl knew what to say or what to do. Both on high alert in case the other decided to try something, even though somewhere in their hearts they knew that wasn't going to happen. They came up to a log on the sand and Santana decided this would be a good place to sit down. She rested her back against the log and picked up a few flat rocks.

"Planning to knock me out with those?" Brittany half smiled, partially joking, she sat down next to the other girl.

Santana shrugged. "Haven't decided yet." She threw one into the water and watched as it skipped three times. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"How so?" The other woman asked slightly confused.

"You're Russian girl, just me. I know that's why we stopped talking, kind of funny actually. You stopped talking to me, to find me."

Brittany looked out at the water. "I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not sorry that it's you. When we were in Siberia I thought something about you was familiar but I couldn't pick up on what it was."

"You don't have to fake the accent now, there's no one else around."

Brittany shook her head. "This is me no façade, the British accent is the fake one. You're one hell of a fighter, but I bet you already knew that." Santana nodded. "What branch are you?"

Santana gave the girl a look. "Right, guess you can't really give me that. What's with being a professor, that's an odd cover."

"And being a supermodel isn't?"

"Fair enough, but that was actually my first occupation so I couldn't exactly up and walk away from it."

Santana threw another rock into the water. "I love to teach and I love what I teach. I'm sorry about Texas, it was never my intention to leave you there."

"Like I said, Rachel told me what happened you don't have to apologize."

Santana wanted so badly to ask whether or not their conversations were real, whatever it was that they had felt, if it was real or just an act but she couldn't bring herself too. What she didn't know was that the girl sitting next to her was thinking the exact same thing.

"In Texas that was all you?" Santana nodded with a grin. "Think you could teach me a few moves?"

"I don't know maybe you should teach me how to drive a snow mobile." This caused Brittany to laugh a little bit. "Why the laugh? Quinn and I saw you and Rachel riding them a little while ago."

She watched as a small smile crept over the womans face. "Can't let everyone know everything about. Besides I knew you were more than capable of getting us out of there, barely but you still managed too."

"It had been awhile, I don't find myself in Siberia too often." Santana laughed as she explained why she had had some trouble with the snow mobil.e

After that the conversation quieted down a little bit. Neither girl really knew what else to say, or how to act. It was Brittany who finally broke the silence, feeling that that was the least she could do. "What happened in Paris was real, I had no idea you were in this business, it never even crossed my mind."

Santana was a little shocked, she hadn't expected that. "Guess I'm just that good." She chuckled awkwardly not knowing what else to do. It was normal that she didn't have anything to say but right now she was completely blank.

A little while later the two stood up and dusted themselves off. "Not having to kill you or hit you is pretty nice."

Brittany smiled. "It is, isn't it?" Santana nodded as they headed back towards her suite.

The taller girl stopped at the door and smiled. "Thank you for talking to me, and for saving my life, oh and for inadvertently finding me on my little vacation.

"Great minds." The dark haired woman said with a smile.

"You have a really great smile." They stopped and stared at each other as the words left Brittany's lips, and before they knew it they were both on the other side of the door, clothes being thrown across the room and bare skin on the sheets.

Santana leaned her forehead against Brittany's and kissed her softly even though the tension in the room was about to boil over.

Once the kiss ended Brittany leaned back slightly and looked into Santana's eyes. "How did I not know it was you? In London, it was you." Santana nodded with a grin so big it lit up the whole room.

"Took you this long to figure it out?" She asked as she slid her hand up Brittany's now bare back, gently scraping her nails back down it once she reached the woman's shoulder.

"You're the professor, I'm the super model remember?" Santana nodded. "Now shut up and kiss me again."

Santana rolled them over with a slight laugh as she leaned back down to capture the other woman's lips with her.

**To be continued… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

She walked through Grand Central Station, earphones in, ipod playing. It was her day off and she intended to make the most of it. No secret mission, no crazy photo shoots or people gawking at her, just her, her thoughts and a nice winter day in New York. Most people couldn't stand winter but it was her favourite season. The way the snow glistened in the park where no one had trampled on it and the way the air smelled around Christmas time. Those were things you just couldn't get any other time of the year. She felt like people seemed a lot happier too, their biggest worries about what to get their loved ones for Christmas. She watched as people got on and off trains, ran to those they loved and cared about for big hugs, smiles on their faces.

A part of her longed for that, to have no worries during the holidays to just be with the one person she really loved, even if she couldn't admit it to herself yet, that's what she wanted. As much as she loved New York this time of year it also made her miss her home and the few people that were there.

Walking towards the middle of the station she looked up, she loved the architecture of the place, no one built structures so intricately anymore. That was one of the reasons why she loved old European cities so much, the history and work that went into the designs amazed her.

She felt someone's gaze on her, causing her to turn around and figure out where it was coming from. That's when she saw that familiar jaw line out of the corner of her eyes. Turning her head completely she watched as the woman walked towards her. "It's nearly midnight, what's a beautiful girl like you doing standing here all alone?"

Without thinking she wrapped her arms around the woman before pulling back. "How did you… I mean we can't…" She trailed off still shocked.

"I'm just that good, besides I scanned the place like three times, and Rachel told me where I might be able to find you. You're such a typical New Yorker, walking around with starbucks in your hand with some fancy name I probably could never remember."

Brittany laughed, she loved when Santana went off on one of her little rambles. "Hot chocolate, extra whip cream. I can never remember all the other names." She watched the girl make one of her faces.

"That, I might be able to remember, so what's with the music in this place?" She said referring to the Christmas music that was playing.

"It's almost Christmas what do you expect?"

They continued their conversation, standing close to one another but not so close that if one of them spotted someone following them they didn't have a story to tell their superiors.

"Yeah, normally they play horrible music and this stuff is great." Brittany laughed once again. "The hat works for you, its very cute, but it's not that cold in here."

"California girl over here, it's freezing."

"I love this song." Before she could say anything more she felt a warm hand on her waist and one in her free hand. Smiling she wrapped her arm loosely around Santana's neck, hot chocolate still in hand.

A train or two must have pulled into the station because the somewhat scattered crowd turned into a mass of people, they were brushed and bumped but it didn't matter. For a few minutes they were together, and the risk was worth it.

Before she knew what happened the girl was gone without getting to ask her any questions of how she got there. Then she saw it, on the newsstand she first spotted the girl standing at. A small box wrapped in red and green wrapping paper with candy canes and reindeers on it. When she went to pick up the box the man that was behind the cash handed her an envelope and smiled. Smiling back at him she took it and handed him a twenty for the Vogue magazine she picked up with it.

It wasn't until she was back in her condo that she opened the envelope. 'Put it under the tree and don't open it until Christmas morning Gus'.

"Really Santana, Gus, who the hell is Gus. I could open it right now, but I guess I'll wait." Getting up she set the present under the tree, the first one of the year.

Back in California, Santana walked into her house and yawned, it had been a long day of travel and the jet lag was starting to catch up with her. She nodded at Quinn who was sitting on the kitchen island eating fruity pebbles. "Don't you have your own place?"

"Yeah but it didn't have fruity pebbles."

Santana shook her head. "I know what I'm getting us first Christmas."

"Oh what's that?"

"You fruity pebbles, me, a new security system."

This caused Quinn to laugh. "Whatever, I could crack it anyways." Santana gave her a look. "Okay I can get Artie to crack it, better?"

The brunette nodded. "I'm going to try and get a few hours of sleep, lock the door on your way out."

As soon as the girl got comfortable in bed she heard her phone start to ring. She answered it without looking at the caller I.D. she wasn't sure she wanted to know who it was.

"Hi Professor I just wanted to know when you're office hours were." She hung up the phone and got dressed and watched as Quinn had a knowing smirk on her face.

"And I came over to get a ride to work."

"You're an asshole."

The blonde woman hopped off the counter. "Bah hum bug scrooge."

Venice, Italy

"When you said you lived in Venice I was thinking Venice Beach not actually Venice." Brittany said as she kissed the girl standing in front of her.

"I do, to both." The girl smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Come on I have a little something planned for us."

Brittany followed her girlfriend, both girls looking over their shoulder for anyone who might be tailing them.

After twenty minutes of walking around in circles, just to be on the safe side, Santana smiled at a man standing on a gondola. "Seriously?"

Santana nodded and got on, putting her hand out to her girlfriend. "What, are you scared?"

Rolling her eyes Brittany stepped onto the boat and sat down. "Who would have thought we could have a somewhat normal night out."

Santana laughed and sat down next to her. "At night, walking around the block a hundred times, that's as normal as it gets for us. Besides we aren't exactly double date at some fancy restaurant people."

"Very true," smiling Brittany pecked Santana's cheek before resting her head on her shoulder.

An hour later under the light of the moon and the soft lights of the houses and stores they past Brittany spotted a quick movement out of the corner of her eye. "Did you see that?"

"Nope." Santana looked around and still didn't see anything. "Probably just a dog or something."

"If I had a penny for every…" She was cut off by a splash in the water behind them. Turning around both girls watched as their gondolier fell to the water with a hole in his chest.

"Okay, now it's a normal night." Santana joked as she reached towards her back and pulled her gun out. Reaching into her purse she pulled another out and went to toss it to Brittany but saw that the girl already had her own out. Smiling, as only she would in this situation she grabbed the paddle and slowly started to steer the boat towards a bridge. They waited for more gunfire but whoever it was wasn't about to let them know their whereabouts.

"Think they've made us?"

"No way we're too good for that." Santana answered. "Who ever this is after something or someone else. If we'd been had there would be a whole lot more action here." As if on cue the sound of bullets rang out.

"I'm starting to think Giovanni getting shot back there was an accident." Brittany turned her head causing Santana to do the same. They watched as gunfire irrupted on either side of them.

"I think you're right, lets get the hell out of here."

"We can't just leave, they'll never let us walk out of here." Brittany noted as she and Santana pulled themselves up onto the bottom of the bridge as the gondola floated down the canal.

"They probably think we're scared tourists, they won't make more bodies than they already have, too messy."

Ten minutes later the two women found themselves wedged in a corner in the middle of the gun battle. "This is so not my style." Brittany huffed, her back to Santana's as they both looked around for an exit strategy.

"Mine either, what do you say we find out what the hell is going on here."

"I say meet you on the roof in twenty." It was easier for them to split up.

"What the hell this wasn't supposed to go down until 2." Brittany huffed as she walked up to Rachel.

"Plans changed, glad you could finally join us."

Grabbing another gun Brittany stretched out her neck. "Lets finish this already, I'd like to take in some sights while we're here and we have that runway show tomorrow."

"After you." Rachel stepped aside and let the taller girl climb through the window. "All this for a briefcase, who gets dirty for a briefcase." Rachel huffed, one thing the girl didn't like was having to get dirty.

Brittany laughed as she snuck through the building up to the roof. "CIA isn't involved in this right?"

Rachel shook her head. "No just us and the KGB, always a party when they're around."

Finally reaching the roof Brittany snuck up behind a KGB agent and hit him on the back of the neck knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"It's on now." Rachel smiled as she raced behind her friend.

Santana raced up the stairwell, occasionally having to disarm KGB agents, this was definitely not how she planned to spend her night. Finally reaching the roof she slowly opened the door. Walking around the corner she heard the clicking of a gun loading and a man's voice. "Who do you work for?" With her hands in the air, Santana slowly turned around to see who was threatening her.

"Myself." She didn't recognize the man standing before her but she could tell that whatever the heavy fire was about downstairs had to do with him in some way. She took another step forward and moved quickly enough to catch him off his guard. Snapping his wrist he dropped to the ground and cried out in pain. Picking up the weapon Santana held it to his head. "What's you name?"

"Michael Douglas."

"Really, that's the best you could come up with? At least you could have said Brad Pitt or George Clooney. I'm going to ask you again, what's your name?"

"I swear that's my name."

"What are you doing here?"

The man was visibly shaking. "I was told to bring the briefcase up here and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I don't know, I swear." Believing him Santana had no other option, she hit him on his temple and grabbed the briefcase. Moving his body off to the side she looked at the briefcase, it was a key lock. Searching she found the key in the man's pocket which she decided to hide in her bra for safe keeping. That's when she heard the familiar British accent and a Russian one that seemed really angry.

"What do you mean the case isn't here!" The man screamed, not caring if anyone else heard him.

"It's not here, that is pretty clear, so you double crossed us and that I do not take lightly." Her voice gave Santana chills, it was so calm but volatile at the same time.

Peering around the corner Santana saw Brittany and Rachel still standing face to face with the man she didn't recognize. It was then that she realized the man hiding behind the Russian guy that was speaking. She was pretty sure Brittany hadn't noticed that they were there. That led her to believe that the firefight going on below them wasn't MI6 and that Rachel and Brittany were here without backup.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself knowing her getting involved would get her into some serious trouble if she got caught but could she let Brittany go down if something happened. To her the trouble she might get in was a lot better than Brittany getting seriously hurt, especially if it was in her control. She told herself that she'd only step in if things got ugly and it looked like that was the way things were going.

"You miss are the one that double crossed me, I believe you took the brief case and are now trying to frame me so you don't have to pay up."

Brittany laughed as Santana watched her girlfriend try and keep her cool. Knowing the girl on a business level she knew Brittany was waiting to take this man out as soon as the opportunity presented itself. She was also sure that Brittany thought the man was the one that had double-crossed her.

For some reason Santana felt as though something bigger was behind the events that were taking place before her and that she didn't fit into the equation. She was grateful she didn't because it meant if things went array Brittany would have backup that wouldn't be expected. Picking up the briefcase Santana moved around the corner to get a better view of what was going on. She was only partially listening to the conversation that was getting rather heated and was instead focusing on mapping out an escape plan.

That's when she saw him standing behind a corner. Karpov stood with a gun aimed at Brittany and the mystery man. Santana's best bet was that he planned to take out both of them and take the briefcase for himself. She also pieced together that the assault happening downstairs were his people trying to fight off the mystery man's. It was all starting to make sense to her now, all the conversations she had over heard Sileav having, he was working for Karpov and just liked to have a little fun on the side.

This was not a good situation for Santana or Brittany to be in, she was only thankful that Brittany had changed from herself to Kylie after taking off. It struck her now that Karpov was the one who had imprisoned them, trying to get them both out of the way. They didn't make them any more horrid than he was, the man's moral code consisted of a bullet hole in the back of someone's head if they got in his way, and even if they didn't.

Most higher ups had people do their dirty work for them but Karpov wasn't like most, when he wanted a job done, he did it himself. Leaning her back against the wall Santana took a deep breath and steadied herself as she took out her gun, a Colt 45. Something about the classic gun empowered her in an odd way. It wasn't the stealthiest gun but it got the job done. In her moment of calm she heard a gun go off sending her into auto drive. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Karpov line up his shot, he snickered something to himself that Santana couldn't hear, but she didn't wait around long enough to find out if he had anything else to say. Santana watched the mystery man go down, Rachel still holding the gun up and it was then that Brittany finally caught a glimpse of Karpov and she had no time to react. Using the brief case as a weapon Santana hit the man's gun, sending a stray bullet into the air before slamming it into the side of his head, leaving him unconscious.

Brittany stood still for a moment, Rachel trying to pull her away. "What are you waiting for, let's go." Santana said as she ran towards the two women.

Finally getting her bearings right Brittany and Rachel took off behind Santana. They followed her across the building tops, being as quiet as they could. As good as the three of them were they weren't good enough to take out an army of men they knew were below them. "I think we got away." Rachel said as she looked behind her and saw nothing but black skies and buildings. That's when they heard the bullets pass by their heads. "Guess not." Brittany said.

"Come on, down here." Santana climbed down the ladder first and waited for the other two. "Half a block north, five blocks west, just in case we get split up."

The three women ran as fast as they could, taking out enemies as they went. Santana led them into an alley and moved aside a few bricks in the wall pulling out a duffel bag. She handed the passports to Brittany and Rachel as well as money and additional ammunition.

"Well aren't you prepared."

"Always good to have options." She beamed at Rachel as the girl looked a little more than impressed. Reaching back into the bag she pulled out a smaller pistol with a silencer. Brittany gave her a sideways look. "Just in case we get into any trouble."

Running back from the alley opening Rachel looked exasperated. "They're closing in, we need a way out."

"We need to find more ammo this isn't enough, I think I know a place."

"I definitely know a place this is one of many, don't give me that look, I like to be prepared you should know that by now."

Rachel looked between the two girls. "Holy shit, have you two been secretly rendezvousing?"

"Now is so not the time Rach."

"Come on, follow me." Just as the girls were sneaking into a storm drain they heard shots ring out. Shooting back Brittany hit one of their pursuers but one still remained. Opening a door Santana let Brittany and Rachel through first. "Thank god, storm drains are so not part of my repertoire." Rachel complained as she made her way through the door.

Santana chuckled slightly and closed the door behind herself. They zigged and zagged through the tunnels as Santana made the final turn she heard a man's voice. One she didn't recognize, one that was Russian. "Shit." She muttered, allowing Brittany and Rachel to catch on.

"We can't go back that way they're behind us." Brittany informed her as the three remained on high alert. Santana looked up and spotted an opening but it wasn't very big.

"Guess that's my cue." Rachel said looking up and seeing what Santana had her sights on. "How am I going to get you both up?"

Brittany looked at her friend. "You aren't but you're going to get the hell out of here and get help."

"I'm not going to leave you, we've been best friends since the first grade."

"Actually it was pre school."

Santana shook her head. "Ladies we don't have time for this, finish it later." Nodding they watched as Rachel disappeared into darkness, the sound of gunfire closing in on them.

"At least now our date is normal." Santana tried to joke as Brittany looked around to try and figure out a plan B.

"Too bad there aren't any snow mobiles around."

One last chuckle left Santana's lips before it all went quiet. Then the sound of an explosion.

Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder as the girl got up off her. "Plan B." Santana said as she helped the blonde up and through the make shift hole in the wall.

"Wait, do you have any more of those?"

Santana nodded and handed the girl another grenade. Pulling out the pin the blonde reached her arm around the corner and threw it towards the opening they had just come through.

"Good thinking."

"You aren't the only good operative down here."

"Fair enough."

"Where to now?" Brittany checked behind them to make sure that no one had managed to continue following them.

Stopping Santana looked around and thought about where they probably were in her head. "I think I know how to get out of here but its going to let us out right beside those guys."

"I'm always up for a challenge, besides at least it isn't Siberia out there."

"Good point."

Brittany followed closely behind Santana both being cautious of the amount of noise they made. "I think this is the basement of an old building, they must have built over top of it."

Following her hunch Santana looked for some sort of ladder or door, eventually finding a ventilation pipe she helped Brittany up before going up herself. The dark lighting was not helping their escape, and that's when Brittany saw the white streaks of light. "This way." She whispered as they made their way up the ventilation system and onto the first level.

Checking to make sure there were no guards they made their way onto the first level and looked around, the moonlight being their only source of light. "This way." Santana made her way out of the back door and down the alley. They started a quick pace before running when Santana suddenly pushed Brittany against the wall. The blonde watched the gunmen run past the alley.

"They must have heard us come out of the building."

After fifteen minutes of running in and out of alleys Santana finally stopped behind a small bakery. "There's a house 34 degrees north, 10 east, red brick, meet there just in case we get split up." As the words left her mouth they heard a gun being fired causing them to turn around. No one was there.

Once they rounded the corner the gunfire got louder and they watched as men started running towards them. They took off running down the cobble stone street hoping to elude their attackers but to no avail. Then the gunfire stopped, the sound of feet hitting the street behind them stopped and it was silent. Brittany wasn't sure what happened but she was now cold and soaking wet. Her senses went into over drive and she made her way to the surface. When she did she saw Santana starting to swim. She followed her but the girl was definitely a better swimmer than she was. Her mind racing as to whether or not they'd make it out of this one, especially since it had ruined their date and she was sure Santana was furious with her. The girls tone had given it away, she wasn't as soft as she normally was and she couldn't blame the girl even though none of this was supposed to happen during their plans. It was something she'd never forgive herself for if they didn't get out of it but she wouldn't like her mind go there completely.

"Come on." Santana helped Brittany out of the water and the two began to run again, this time only being followed by three men. Reaching back Brittany went to pull the trigger, it was jammed.

"I'm out." She told Santana who turned her head only for a second before firing a few shots. It was enough to scare the men into taking cover in an alley. "Here." Santana handed Brittany her gun. "Meet me where I told you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take care of those assholes back there, they're really starting to piss me off."

A half hour later Brittany made her way to the house Santana had instructed her to meet at and it was surprisingly quiet, quieter than it should have been. Taking a look around Brittany saw nothing, not even Santana. That's when she heard voices inside. Peeking in through a small crack she saw Karpov talking to someone who appeared to be tied up to a chair. She watched as the man raised his hand before it made contact with the person's face. It was then that Brittany realized it was Santana, the girl had given herself up so that they would stop trailing Brittany. It was also then that the blonde noticed the lights on her watch blinking, she realized it was Morse code. Looking around Brittany saw a phone booth across the street. Creeping to the end of the alley she saw two guards standing near it.

"Plan C," she said aloud to herself. She went back the way she had come and saw an elderly woman giving her a sideways glance. The woman started to speak with her but her Italian wasn't as good as it should be considering the line of work she was in. From what she got of the conversation the woman recognized her as Brittany Pierce since she had parted with her disguise, and she told her that she was too skinny. Politely, she asked the woman if she could make a phone call to which the woman obliged taking her inside.

Once there she called Rachel and let her know what was going on and they made plans to get Santana out. Thanking the woman she walked back outside and down the alley. Looking back through the crack in the wall she saw that Santana's head was leaned back against the chair, eyes barely open and then, nothing.

Santana finally managed to untie the knot that was holding her to the chair. She was sure Karpov didn't believe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. All she could taste was blood in her mouth and she knew that she needed stitches on her bottom lip but for now she thought that was the worst of it. Sneaking up behind a guard she choked him unconscious. Karpov clearly didn't know who he had taken hostage, if he had he wouldn't have left only one guard.

It was then that she heard the scream, one that sounded very much like Brittany. Racing down the hall Santana ran towards the sound of the screams. She rounded the corner, bracing herself for a fight, but all she got was Brittany yelling curse words in Russian. Looking up she spotted Karpov laughing, looking back at Brittany she saw the detonator attached to her chair. She didn't hear what Brittany was yelling at her, she was too focused on getting the girl loose.

Outside Rachel rushed to where Brittany had instructed her, she rounded the last corner and that's when the blast hit her. She tried to get up one time before falling unconscious, her only thought being that she was too late.

To be continued…

**A/N: This will probably by far be the longest chapter but I just couldn't split it up anywhere, hope you all liked it **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When she woke up all she saw was white walls and all she heard was the beeping noises from machines. It took her a few minutes to adjust to her surroundings, the last thing she remembered was throwing herself at Brittany across the room.

Still all she could make out were white walls as her senses started to come back to her, and then she noticed the intravenous in her arm. Then the smell hit her and she knew exactly where she was, and she automatically started to hate it. Her and hospitals never seemed to agree with one another which wasn't always a good thing because it always seemed that she was on the worse end of the relationship.

Once she had fully come to her senses she reaffirmed what she had already speculated, that she was in a C.I.A hospital. How she got there she wasn't entirely sure but for now she was glad she was somewhere safe. Her eyes were stilly fuzzy and she hated it, whatever medicine they had her on was definitely strong.

"Santana?" She looked beside her and there sat her boss. She immediately shot up, which caused made her dizzy and a sharp pain made its way up her side. Broken Ribs.

"I can explain, I know I shouldn't have," the women held up her hand.

"We can talk about that later right now I'm your godmother worried about my goddaughter, I can be your boss when you get your strength back." Nodding Santana leaned back in her bed.

"G-ma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

She took a deep breathe. "I love you." It wasn't something they got to say often but when they did it meant a lot to both of them.

"I love you too sweetheart." With that the blonde woman watched as her goddaughter fell back asleep. She watched her for a little while after that before heading back to work.

Later that day Santana felt a small ounce of her strength returning and decided to attempt a lap around the floor of the hospital. Slowly getting up she took small, slow steps, she was never one to lay around in bed.

As she rounded the second corner she realized how quiet the hall was, being unsure of the time she assumed it was late. On her first lap she walked right by the door without looking at the name on it, it was only on her second lap that she realized what it had said.

There it was in bold letters **Brittany S. Pierce**

Shaking her head in hopes of clearing it Santana figured it was either her imagination or just an odd coincidence. With her head still in the clouds as she continued to walk she didn't realize that she was headed right towards someone.

"I am so sorry." Santana said after bumping into the woman.

"It's alright, no harm done." The woman turned and smiled at her causing both their mouths to drop.

"Lucy, sorry Mrs. Pierce what are you doing here." Then it clicked, the name on the door, but it didn't make sense, it couldn't make sense.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Santana?"

The girl nodded. "I should be but I'm not, never been one to just sit and wait. I'm sorry what are you doing here?"

"I'm on the board of the hospital and I figured I would come and see how you were doing. Let me walk you back to you're room, you look quite pale." Feeling weak Santana agreed as Lucy walked her back to her room and helped her into her bed. "Don't let me see you walking around again, you need to heal."

"Yes Mrs. Pierce." Santana gave a slight smile before laying her head back on the pillow.

A half hour later with the medication seemingly wearing off slightly Santana couldn't help but get up and find out what was really going on. Something wasn't sitting right with her, and she had a hard time believing that Lucy Pierce would check in on her. Brittany being in a C.I.A hospital also didn't make sense unless they were waiting for the girl to heal before taking her into custody, something Santana would not let happen.

Slowly she walked down the now familiar hall and stopped outside the room. She hesitated, unsure if she should attempt trying to seeing Brittany yet. She opened the door quietly and that's when she heard the familiar voices.

"No sweetie, she doesn't know." The sound of the door closing brought all three ladies attentions to the door. "Santana what are you doing out of bed!"

Her godmother leapt out of the chair that she had been sitting in and to her goddaughters side. "What's going on in here?" No one spoke a word, unsure of what to say. "Someone please feel free to fill me.

"Please sit down first." Just as she was about to move towards the empty bed in the room the door burst open.

"Santana isn't in her room!" Rachel stopped when she saw Santana sitting on the bed. "Oh shit sticks."

Another moment passed before the door once again opened. "The nurse said she thinks she's just on a walk"

"Quinn? Seriously someone start talking before I go all lima heights on your asses." Quinn went to start telling her best friend what was going on but was stopped by Lucy.

"Holly, I think it would be best if you told her."

"Yeah g-ma, fill a girl in."

Before Holly could say anything they heard a weak voice come from Brittany. "Let me please." Holly nodded. "I'm a double agent and have been for awhile but as to what else is going on I really don't know."

Santana looked over at her best friend. "Did you know that? Did you act like you hadn't met her before?"

"No I didn't know until all this happened, and believe me I was as shocked as you are right now."

"There were only four people that knew about this and all four of us are in this room." Holly spoke in a softer manner than she normally did when they were in the office. Santana nodded, she understood but it still didn't make it easier to swallow. "We should get you back to bed dear." Santana didn't move as she turned her attention towards her girlfriend letting silence fill the room.

"Can I get a minute please." The other women in the room nodded except Holly as Quinn helped Santana into the chair next to Brittany's bed.

"Sweetheart I really think you should get back to bed." Lucy whispered something in the woman's ear that made her concede.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I wanted to but…" Brittany was cut off by the feel of Santana's soft lips on her own. "What was that for?"

"Right now I just care that you're okay."

Brittany smiled. "I'm okay because of you, but you aren't okay, Santana you're bleeding."

Looking down Santana noticed the blood on her nightgown. "I think I just pulled a stitch, its's alright."

"You should go back to bed."

"I want to stay with you for awhile."

"Glad to hear you say that," Holly walked back into the room with the nurse who promptly started making the other bed. "If I let you stay in here will you promise to stop doing laps and rest."

Santana looked from her godmother to Brittany, who gave her a stern look, "yes I promise."

That night Brittany and Santana stayed up and talked a little bit about absolutely nothing that involved work. Brittany smiled as she could visibly see Santana's eyes get heavy and her eyes start to clothes. "It's okay San, sleep I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."

**Seven Months Later – Geneva, Switzerland **

"Excuse me Professor Lopez?" Santana looked up and was met with sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked as she sipped on her espresso.

The woman smiled and sat down. "I really just wanted to tell you that I found you're lecture fascinating."

Santana put the book down that she had been glancing at and smiled back at the woman. "Wait I know you, you're that model, what's a gorgeous model like yourself doing attending lectures."

"Call me an enquiring mind, but I apologize I'll let you get back to work, it was nice to meet you." She stood up and pushed her chair back in. "Oh and the name is Brittany." With one last smile Santana watched as the model got up and walked away. She was sure there was something very familiar about the girl but she couldn't quite figure out what it was, but those eyes, she knew those eyes.

_**Six Months Ago - Berlin**___

"She should have checked in by now, this makes no sense." Brittany was pacing back and forth in the hotel room. "I should be out there with her."

"I know this sucks but Santana knows what she's doing, and she's damn good at what she does. She was so good you couldn't even figure out that her alias wasn't a real person." Rachel sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv.

Artie looked up from his computer. "Still radio silent, Brittany is right, there is something wrong. She would have found a way to check in by now."

Three hours later Quinn opened the hotel room door, covered in blood. "Quinn, Quinn are you alright?" Brittany ran to her side and helped her to the nearby chair. The girl nodded and looked down at her blood soaked hands. "Where are you hurt? Are you shot?" Brittany attempted to check the girl over.

"Not my blood." She looked up at the blonde with haunted eyes.

"No!" Brittany backed away from the girl. "No!"

"I tried to get her out but it was too late, he had her shot, right through the heart, she didn't see it coming. She always see's those things coming, when I got there she was laying on the floor, soaked in blood and then as I'm trying to get her out, water starts pouring in. I wanted to bring her with me but I couldn't, I tried. She can't be dead Brittany, she can't." Brittany moved back and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling as though her entire world had been ripped away from her. 

To be continued…

**A/N: I know, I know it doesn't make sense but for now that's the point. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

**Geneva – Present Day**

"Excuse me, excuse me, Brittany?" Santana had finished the rest of her espresso, grabbed her briefcase and took off after the super model.

She chased her for awhile before finally catching up to her outside a hotel. "I'm sorry but have we met before?" She asked once she was finally face to face with the girl.

"I'm afraid not, how long have you been following me for?"

"Couple blocks, I didn't even know I could run like that, sorry if I startled you."

The blonde smiled at her. "You didn't at all, I'm sorry for interrupting your coffee earlier. I'm sorry, I have to go though, hopefully I'll be able to catch another lecture before I leave." With that she walked away leaving the brunette stunned and confused, feeling very much like she had met the girl before despite what the model had said.

Upstairs at her hotel Brittany sat on her hotel suite floor, every time she saw the girl it got harder and harder. Somehow she had to find a way to get her back, she had to find a way to break whatever it was that had been done to the woman she loved.

_**Five and a Half Months Ago**___

When Santana woke up it was clear that she was in a hospital room. "Santana, thank god you're alright." She looked over and studied the man's worried face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man looked over at the doctor and said something in what Santana thought was Russian but she wasn't quite sure. "Do you remember how you got here?" Santana began to think, but there was nothing there. It was as though she was completely empty. She shook her head, fear slowly starting to set in. "It's okay, now that you're awake we can get you settled at home." Nodding the girl fell back to sleep, unaware of what was going on around her.

Two days later when she woke up again she found herself in a nice comfortable bed, in a small room that was nicely decorated but not too over the top. Her memory was still fuzzy as she recalled the events that had taken place at the hospital, or that she remembered taking place, whether it was real or not she wasn't entirely sure.

Finding her footing she got out of bed and spotted the housecoat lying on a chair near the door. She slipped it on before opening the door to figure out where she was. It was hard to find her footing at first so she held onto the wall to brace herself. Almost immediately the man she remembered from the hospital was at her side.

"Santana you mustn't push yourself, you were in a terrible accident."

"I was?"

The man laughed slightly. "You still don't remember?" Santana shook her head. "Do you remember who I am?" Once again she shook her head as he helped her sit down on the couch. The butler came to her side and handed her what looked to be orange juice. "You work for me, and you were on your way to an event when the car you were driving in got into a terrible car wreck before it exploded, how you managed to make it out alive I can not know."

"Where am I and who did you say you were?" For some reason Santana didn't feel right, something about her surroundings didn't seem right.

"You are a KGB agent, and you cover as an American professor. I'm Milos Karpov, you're superior." She wasn't sure why but something about that name rang a bell. "Do you remember something?" He asked noting the change of expression on her face.

Taking a sip of the juice she shrugged. "The name just sounds familiar is all."

"It will come back to you with due time, for now you should rest, I will be back later to check on you. Until then you should rest, I need you back to work sooner rather than later." He smiled at her one more time before standing up and exiting the apartment that Santana found herself in.

Once outside Karpov smiled at the doctors who were staring at computer screens. "It worked, congratulations you get to live another day. Are there any chances she may remember?"

"Her mind is strong, but not strong enough to fight off the drug. When you said your name her brain wave activity spiked, we must not bring up things that may trigger her memories. The longer she goes without piecing things together the more likely it becomes that she will never remember."

"Excellent, then even if they do find her it will be useless. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble, I want her alive."

**Present - Venice, Italy **

Santana walked the somewhat familiar streets of Venice, something about it seemed more familiar than her than only being there once. Something still didn't feel right to her, she wasn't sure why but she didn't trust Karpov. Had he been kind to her, sure, but something in her gut told her it wasn't right. She still didn't have her full memory back, so she relied on her reflexes and the more time she spent with Karpov the more those reflexes were screaming at her that something was wrong.

The man had told her that'd she only been to Venice once but as she walked the cobble stone streets, something about it seemed natural. Karpov had told her that she worked for him at the KGB, she was counter intelligence, placed in the United States as a professor. He said the choice was hers and teaching happened to be her passion so it fit her cover perfectly.

As it happened, she had an upcoming lecture to give in Venice and for the first time Karpov had let her go with no other security or back up with her. He told her that she had three days off to lecture and get reacquainted with herself.

**Russia **

"They're going to be looking for her again sir, are you sure it's wise to leave her alone?"

Karpov scoffed. "I've taken her through every building that I know her to have had a mission in and each time there was no difference in brain wave activity. I'm not worried about them, the procedure can not be reversed. They either let her go or kill her, and they won't kill her. It will be no different than the last time."

_**Los Angeles - Two Months Ago **_

"She totally kicked my ass!" Quinn huffed as she sat down in the chair across from Holly.

"Did she recognize you at all?"

Quinn shook her head. "Not in the slightest, she just whooped my ass and then handed it back to me."

Holly turned around in her chair and looked out the window, with every passing day she was losing hope that she'd ever get her god-daughter back.

**Venice - Present Day **

It had been awhile since Santana had had anything alcoholic to drink, and she could tell that she didn't make a habit of drinking often. However on this occasion she decided she owed it to herself to indulge in a bottle of wine, it was after all, Italy. Her lecture had gone according to plan, and she had a feeling that this lecture, although that was her only assignment, wasn't the only assignment being played out.

An hour later, she was staring up at the stars, trying to remember, anything, something but there was nothing there. It was like her memory had been wiped clean, Karpov told her it was the CIA that had done it but something in her told her that that wasn't exactly right. The only problem was that Karpov had yet to make a mistake to make her think otherwise, the only thing that was telling her was her gut. Ridding the thoughts of her mind she looked around at the couples walking down the street, enjoying each others company. She continued to walk the streets, that familiarity taking over. She kept circling a particular block and as she looked for any detail as to why she lost track of time.

Before she knew it, it was 3 am and the streets were now deserted. The wine bottle still in her hand she walked over to the nearby fountain. She wasn't sure why but she let her brown hair fall over her shoulders as she let it out of the clip that had been holding it and stepped into the fountain. She sat on the ledge with her feet in the water as she took another drink from the bottle.

"I don't know maybe this is someone's idea of a sick joke. Was I, am I, that bad that you had to erase my memory because I'm pretty sure I got some good in me." She was talking to the statue that sat in the middle of the fountain. She leaned her head back and took another drink before shaking the bottle and realising that it was now empty.

What she wasn't aware of was that she was being watched, the alcohol dulling her normal perceptive self. "C'mon Britt, we've got work to do, you know she's here as a distraction."

"Yeah and it's working."

"Exactly it's working." Without warning Rachel slapped her best friend, pulling the girl out of her trance.

Once realization set in Brittany's eyes opened. "What the hell Rachel!"

"We're working, get into position before you blow our cover. I'll meet you at the place in the place in a half hour."

The blonde watched her partner walk away into the night before once again looking down at the brunette standing in the fountain. Rain started to fall as the girl stood up and started dancing by herself. Brittany let out a soft chuckle and realized that Rachel was right, she was purposely being distracted.

_**Laguna Beach - Eight Months Ago **_

_"I never meant to lie to you, but I was under strict orders to not say anything." She watched as the brunette stood with her feet barely in the ocean. "Santana please say something." The girl didn't budge so Brittany decided to take a chance. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed the back of her neck. "When we first met, I didn't even know who you were, all I knew was that I was so taken by you. I don't care that they don't want us having contact, we're a good team." Then she looked down as she felt soft fingers trace over her own._

"I'm not mad, I just don't know what to think. I understand why but that's not stopping the pain. I'd just like to be alone right now, to figure things out, I'll call you in the morning, I promise." She tapped Brittany's fingers slightly as the woman let go. 

_Brittany nodded enough Santana couldn't see that she had. Leaning forward she kissed her cheek slowly and walked way leaving Santana alone to think. _

**Present – Venice, Italy **

Without thinking about her cover or the rain, Brittany did the one thing she wanted to do. Racing down the steps she ran over to the brunette in the fountain. She didn't hesitate as she cupped the girls cheek in her hand and kissed her softly before disappearing.

Santana was so taken aback she wasn't sure what to do. All she managed was to bring her hand up feel her lips with her fingertips. "Brittany Pierce." She had no idea why she had said the models name, it just came out but she hadn't seen the girl and whoever it was that had just kissed her had vanished into the night.

So she stood frozen in the fountain looking around for long moments, searching for any sign of the person who had just kissed her. The only thing she knew for certain in that moment was that her lips were still tingling and that nothing had felt that real since she had woken up in the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"A part of me actual missed fighting with you, good to have you back."

Santana tossed her hair back and grinned at the British woman standing in front of her. "You obviously weren't that good since I don't remember you at all." Her comment made the other woman smile and she wasn't quite sure as to why.

Being stuck in a cavern in South Africa wasn't the most romantic setting but being able to be this close to Santana without the girl knowing was enough for Brittany. "Maybe not but you seem to like meeting me in caves, ruining my assignments, or at least trying to ruin my assignments." As much as Brittany didn't want to hurt Santana she had no choice but to complete her assignment in order to keep MI-6 off her back. She leapt forward and started on the offensive but sure enough Santana was quick enough to block her attack. She managed to land a roundhouse kick to the woman's stomach causing her to stumble backwards. Knowing that was the only opportunity Santana would give her, Brittany ran down the narrow cavern path, eventually finding what she as looking for. A purple amethyst crystal that was no bigger than her palm.

She went to pick it up and just as she did she heard Santana yell from behind. "It's on a trip wire." Laughing she put the crystal in her backpack, preparing to engage with Santana one more time. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe you."

"You British are so arrogant sometimes."

"And you Americans are awfully conceited." She attempted to get by Santana but the girl threw her to the ground. Before she knew it she was on the ground again just after standing up, the blast knocking Santana on top of her. Both women watched as the rubble covered the entrance they had both just walked through.

"So much for being conceited, next time maybe you'll listen."

Brittany huffed, she should have known Santana wasn't joking. The brunette pushed Brittany off of her and moved over to the now wall of rubble. "Why does this seem like déjà vu?"

"I don't know maybe because this is the second time we've been caught in a cave." Santana's face remained blank. "Guess our time together wasn't that good after all."

Santana moved over into a corner and sat down, there was no point in exerting more energy than she needed, they were going to need all their energy to get out of there. Santana was sure they'd find a way, just not the way that they had come in.

"I guess we could call this our first date." Brittany said in her British accent as she sat against the opposite wall from Santana.

Santana couldn't help but laugh, she had to admit the girl was good looking but she wasn't into it. "Sorry, got my eye on someone else." With that said she reached into her bag and pulled out her small ipod shuffle before putting the ear buds into her ears.  
Brittany watched as the girl closed her eyes and as soon as she did she couldn't help but let a small smile dance across her lips. Somehow she'd find a way to get Santana back, after they got out of the stupid cavern.

An hour passed and that's when it set in to both girls that no one was looking for them, they were on their own. "How much air do you think we have down here, I've tried to calculate and my guess is about 12 hours."

"I got about 13 but we'll go with 12 to be on the safe side." Brittany answered as she watched Santana pull the ear buds out. "I'm sorry but you really brought an ipod with you?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, helps pass the time, in case inexperienced little girls trip an explosion, trapping us in a hole, 300 feet below ground, or whatever it is." She watched as the other woman shivered, the temperature had definitely dropped in the last hour. They couldn't start a fire, not unless they wanted to cut their airtime in half. As much as she wanted to leave the girl to rot in the hell she had created for them, something in Santana told her that wasn't the solution. "Come here."

"Yeah right, so you can kill me and have all the air to yourself." Brittany was getting increasingly tired and dealing with Santana's attitude was not something she wanted to deal with.

"So that we can both stay warm so we have a chance of getting out of here alive." There it was, that look, the softer side of Santana, the caring side. Taking that as her sign Brittany got up and sat down next to the brunette. Reaching into her backpack Santana grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around the woman sitting next to her.

"If we're going to get out of here, we're going to need all our strength, you should rest."

Brittany let out a weak smile and for the first time in months she locked eyes with Santana. She hoped that it would maybe trigger something in the other girl but all she got was a blank stare. On the other side of the look Santana couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was that she was feeling. Giving up she broke the eye contact and leaned her head against the rock wall, closing her eyes once again.

Later that night Santana woke up to a sleep talking Brittany. "Kylie, hey Kylie, wake up." The girl didn't budge and her words were muffled, hard to make out but Santana was pretty sure she had just heard what the girl said, 'Santana' and she said it without a British accent. Figuring she was hallucinating Santana drifted back to sleep.

Her dream played like jumbled memories and even as she dreamt she found it odd. There she was in a prison cell, freezing cold, and then warm arms around her. In her dream she opened her eyes and took a good look around and saw Kylie lying next to her as they shared a small blanket. Before she knew it the two were running down a hall and hopping onto a snow mobile before driving off. Looking back she saw a building that looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it just yet. Then she woke up. Looking around Kylie wasn't there. Jumping into action Santana grabbed her backpack and started to analyze the situation before the girl reappeared.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I found us a way out of here. See I got to thinking while you slept and it dawned on me that the crystal was meant for someone and that that someone would know the way out. Then I found it." Santana watched as the girl moved stand the crystal had been on. "Everything in here is rock, except for the crystal and this. It's a good thing we're both skinny, come on, let's get out here so I can have a nice warm shower."

Surprised Santana followed the girl down the tunnel that led them around and back up again. With a hard push Brittany pushed a metal door open causing both girls to shield their eyes as sunlight streamed in. That's when realization set in for Santana, the other girl still had the crystal. Brittany had a feeling it was coming and in a moment of weakness she lost her grip on the ladder. The brunette watched as the other woman fell, she attempted to catch her but all she got was her backpack. She heard the girl grab a hold of the ladder again but she couldn't maintain a grip and then before she knew it Santana saw the woman on the ground, unconscious. She wasn't sure why but that voice inside her was screaming again, telling her to help the woman but as she looked at her watch she saw that it was her scheduled extraction time. That's when she heard the helicopter so she swung the girls backpack over her shoulder and finished climbing. When she did she saw the helicopter land and a familiar face get out of it, Karpov.

She looked down one last time and saw long blonde hair, "Brittany," she mumbled to herself. Doing the only thing she could at this point she closed the opening with her foot so that Karpov didn't see the girl lying on the ground. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot the girl and that was a risk Santana wasn't going to take. At least not until she figured out what her dream was about last night and how Kylie's short hair turned into long hair, long hair that resembled Brittany's. For now she had Karpov to deal with.

"Did you get it?" He said as he reached where Santana stood. Nodding she handed him both backpacks. First he pulled out the crystal and smiled, then he grabbed Santana's water bottle. "You didn't drink your orange juice."

Santana looked at the bottle of liquid Karpov was holding, she had totally forgotten about it and had stuck to drinking water. "I completely forgot."

"You know what the doctor said, you must maintain your vitamin C level, you must finish it now."

The brunette nodded and took the bottle back from Karpov. She took a sip as they got onto the helicopter and once she sat down she chugged the rest of the bottle. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was Karpov's temper.

"Where are we headed?" She asked as she looked down at where she knew the door was and secretly hoped Kylie would be alright.

"Siberia."

"How'd you get this place, its in the middle of nowhere?" Santana asked, shivering as they entered the large snow covered building.

Karpov smiled. "I acquired it." The man had no idea that Santana had ever stepped foot in the building he was about to bring her into.

Something felt familiar about it to the girl, something she couldn't quite place. "I feel like I've been here before."

They both laughed it off as Karpov sent Santana off to rest. He snapped his fingers and a moment later he was on his cell phone. "Are you sure? She said it felt familiar, I will take no chances here." Even in his broken English he managed to sound menacing.

Hours later Karpov sent Santana down to the cells to make sure everything was in working order. Which meant Santana had to make sure they weren't easy to get out of. One by one, she checked the doors and windows to make sure that once someone was put in, they stayed that way.

Fifteen minutes later one of Karpov's guards found Santana face down on the floor, curled up into a ball, both hands clutching the sides of her head. Immediately he called for Karpov and backup as he picked her up and carried her upstairs. Five minutes after that Santana found herself lying on a bed and a doctor flashing a light in her eyes despite the pain it caused.

He set her up with an intravenous and soon after that she felt the pounding in her head start to decrease slightly. It was enough for her to be able to think again. "What's going on?" She asked as she looked at Karpov, hoping he had the answers.

"Shh, it will be okay, just relax." There was no way he was going to let his biggest asset suffer in pain. She was too valuable and he needed her healthy, so he looked at the doctor with a nod.

Minutes after that Santana was fast asleep. "That should keep her under long enough for the medicine to start working." The grey haired, short man answered as he put his small flashlight back into his jacket pocket. He had the guard's wheel over machines and hooked Santana up to them one by one. "See here?" He pointed to a screen that showed Santana's brain waves. "Her mind is very strong, it's fighting itself, if she goes without the medication long enough it may start leaking out information. However, I highly doubt that her mind would be able to put together the pieces of a very disorganized puzzle."

Karpov nodded. "You said that this wouldn't be a problem."

The man looked down, noticeably scared. "I did not know how strong her mind was. You must also try and avoid any place that she has vivid memories of. The more recent the memories, the stronger they are in her mind."

"That won't be a problem, we have a detailed list of the places she's been in the past year and a half."

- - - - -

"How am I supposed to do that? I've never won against her, I can't even outsmart her, did her parents have her in kick boxing when she was a toddler?" Brittany asked across the table from Holly.

Her words had made the blonde laugh. "No, but I'm sure they wish they had, she was always bouncing off the walls. From the research I've done involving the treatments they gave her it seems as though the medication doesn't fully get rid of memories, it buries them."

Quinn finally chirped in. "So what you're saying is that we have to somehow manage to bring those memories to the surface? But how?"

Holly nodded and let Lucy fill the girls in. "We need to get her alone, we need to show her some recent memories, recreate them if we have too."

"How are we going to do that, we can't get close to her." Artie asked, looking up from his computer screen.

"That's not entirely true, there is someone who can get close to her without anyone being the wiser." Holly along with everyone else looked at Brittany. "You said Santana noticed that you were a model, that's our in."

- - - - - -

"Tonight, we go out!" Karpov said as he led Santana into what was now her bedroom. A red dress laid sprawled out on her bed. "For you."

She walked over to it and picked it up. "It's beautiful, what's the occasion?"

"You've been working hard and I have some business to attend to so it will be win, win." He smiled as she looked the dressed over. "Hurry now, our flight leaves in one hour."

She nodded as he went to walk out of the room. "Wait, where are we going?"

"A fashion show, perfect place for a meeting and a night out, always after parties."

- - - - - - - -

The lights went low and instead of worrying about not falling all Brittany could think about was when she was going to get the chance to see Santana again. Taking a deep breath she started walking in her five-inch heels.

At first she thought she was dreaming as she continued to walk down the catwalk. Once she was at the end she blinked a few times, trying to stay in character, but all she could do was stare at the gorgeous brunette in the red dress sitting right in front of her. Then there it was, that smile, the smile she missed getting to see more than anything else in this world.

As she stopped and posed at the end of the catwalk their gazes met. It felt like the world stopped, there she was, right in front of her but she couldn't have her because of the goon sitting next to her. Another beat. It was a struggle for her to turn but just as she did she saw that sparkle in Santana's eye and she knew she maybe had an in.

- - - - - -

The only downside to modeling was the after parties, when all you wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed. Any other night and that would be exactly how Brittany felt, she wasn't much of the party type, at least not anymore. Rachel was right though, tonight maybe Santana would be there and even if she wasn't Brittany needed to let loose.

She didn't want to seem obvious so at first she didn't look for a while as she walked around, talking to photographers and other media, champagne in hand. She took compliments and took feedback with the poise and grace any top model should. But that was about to be hard to keep up.

"Miss. Pierce?"

She turned around with a smile and it was hard to keep it when she realized who had spoken to her. "Hi." She hoped the smile seemed genuine enough.

"Nikolai Karpov." He extended his hand and without hesitating Brittany shook it.

"Brittany Pierce." She beamed and watched his face for any trace that he might know who she really was. Nothing.

He smiled and she made note of how creepy it was. He exuded the persona of being someone that didn't grow up on the right side of the tracks. "You are a dazzling beauty." He was definitely trying to lay it on thick.

"Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed the show tonight." It was her normal routine of playing nice.

"I did very much so, ah there she is, I have someone I'd love for you to meet." His gaze fell on Santana who was making her way across the room.

Santana smiled as she got closer and noticed whom Karpov was speaking too. Brittany instantly looked around the room trying to spot Rachel who she knew was never too far behind her. She found her standing on the far side of the room talking to an old gray haired man that looked to be in his late forties. If Rachel was good at one thing, it was mingling, the girl could talk anyone's ear off. She stared at the girl as Santana approached Karpov hoping to the get the girls attention. Finally just as she was turning her attention back to Santana and Karpov she saw Rachel look her way. The girl must have realized who she was talking to because Brittany faintly saw her excuse herself and start making her way over.

"Brittany this is Santana, Santana, Miss. Pierce."

Santana extended her hand, which Brittany gladly accepted. "Please call me Brittany."

"Santana." She smiled at Brittany before giving Karpov a slight smile as she started to blush. "I'm a big fan and may I just say you are absolutely beautiful." Without knowing why Santana didn't mention their meeting in Venice. For whatever reason she felt as though there were some things that Karpov shouldn't know.

It was Brittany's turn to blush. "You are quite pleasant to look at yourself and American?"

Santana nodded. "Originally, Nikolai adopted me when I was small, he was friends of my parents." It disgusted Brittany that the words fell so easily off Santana's lips as if that was the truth but she had to keep it together.

"You two should dance, be young." Karpov insisted looking between the two girls. He really had no clue who Brittany was or that Brittany and Santana had met before. It was sloppy on his part but it just meant that they had done a good job of being discreet.

"Ahem." Rachel cleared her throat, catching the attention of Karpov and Santana.

"Hello." Karpov said as he took her hand and kissed it, Rachel was always a charmer. "Nikolai Karpov, Santana Lopez." He introduced them.

Rachel smiled. "Rachel Berry." She shook Santana's hand. "Lovely to meet you both."

"Rachel is my best friend." Brittany explained as she noticed Karpov looking between the two girls.

"Lovely people always seem to stick together, yes?" They both looked at each other, slightly nodding and continuing to smile. "I was just explaining that Brittany and Santana should enjoy some dancing."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds like a great idea, I was just telling Britt that she needs to let loose and have some fun. How about you and I go and get another drink?"

Karpov seemed to like this idea. He gave Santana a look with a small smile before following Rachel across the room to the bar.

"Come on, I love this song." Brittany grabbed a hold of Santana's hand as she led her into the adjacent room where the DJ was playing Afrojack's Take Over Control.

Santana took Brittany's hand and spun her around before placing her hands softly on the girls hips. The blonde put her hands over the brunette's as they swayed to the music before turning around in her arms so she could look at her. She needed to take in as many mental pictures as she could. Work could wait, right now all she could think of was having Santana in her arms.

They stayed dancing for a while before Santana said she needed to use the restroom. Brittany went with her and was surprised to find it completely empty. "Are you alright? You look a little pale?" Brittany noticed that she had never seen Santana look quite so white in complexion.

"Yeah I'm okay, it was just getting hot out there. Thank you for dancing…" She was cut off by the pain in her head which made her kneel to the ground in pain. The doctor said if it happened to take deep breaths and try to let it pass, easier said than done.

Before either girl knew it Brittany was at Santana's side. She tried to look at the girls eyes and noted that her eyes were dilated. "Is there anything I can do? What's wrong?"

"It'll pass." Santana said through clenched teeth, she at least hoped it would pass.

A few minutes later and the pain was clearly getting worse and Brittany realized that this was their chance. She sent Artie a text message, calling was too risky especially if Santana regained her composure and the pain passed. A minute later two men barged into the room and grabbed Santana, Brittany acted as though she wasn't sure what was going on, they couldn't be too careful. Once Brittany knew her colleagues were gone she ran out of the washroom, already crying, acting classes do wonders. Finally she tracked down Karpov and explained to him what had happened, Rachel attempting to comfort her friend.

"I don't know what happened, they just came in and took her and there was nothing I could do. We only went to the washroom because she wasn't feeling well and then it all happened so fast."

No sooner had she finished regaling the details to Karpov, he excused himself hurriedly.

The two best friends continued their act until they managed to get back to the hotel. Brittany instantly changed into more comfortable clothing, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "So she just went down in pain?" Rachel asked as she too changed out of her formal attire.

"She went pale and then she was on the ground, the look of pain on her face nearly killed me. I have never seen her like that and we've been in some pretty rough situations."

"I just hope she stays in pain long enough for us to get her somewhere safe."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, otherwise I feel sorry for leaving her with Mark and Troy."

"She'll be okay Britt, for now we just have to sit still, make sure Karpov doesn't realize what happened."

**To be continued… **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What do we do now that she's here." Quinn asked as she stood in a room watching Santana who was lying on the chair in the middle of a white room.

"I honestly have no idea." Holly said, clearly frustrated. "I tried her myself, I know how stubborn she is, without the training. If we push her it's just going to send her right back to Karpov. The woman was clearly upset and Quinn could tell by the look on her face that for the first time, possibly ever, Holly Holiday had no idea what to do. "The biggest problem is that he's used just enough of the truth to trick her mind into thinking that it's right."

"Don't say what I think you're going to say." Quinn was visibly becoming more upset and it was getting harder and harder to keep the tears in.

"I think our best option might be to let her go. She's going to fight us. I was in there talking to her Quinn and she wasn't phased. The more we fight her the more her mind is going to fight us. You know exactly how Santana is, and how she works. Once her defenses go up we'll never get in. The doctors said our best shot and her remembering is for her mind to do it on its own, when it thinks no one is trying break in."

Quinn threw the cup she was holding against the wall and watched it crash into a thousand little pieces. This was her best friend they were talking about, the girl she went to high school with, the girl she stayed up studying with. These past few months had been killing her and it was all starting to boil over. She vowed to herself, to Brittany, to Holly that if she got the chance she'd kill Karpov, they just hadn't known she made that vow. She knew that Holly and Brittany both missed the girl to but they didn't see her everyday, they didn't have the key to her house. They weren't the ones responsible for taking care of Gus in her absence. More than that no one else had ever promised Santana that they'd have her back no matter what, and that she'd never be left behind. Feeling the tears start to rise up in her she stormed out of the room, not wanting Holly to see her cry.

"Quinn Fabray you were not dismissed." Holly yelled after her as she followed Quinn down the corridor. "I know you miss her Quinn, I know it is eating you up inside, I've known you since you were a freshman in high school. I can see it everyday how much you miss her and I miss her too but if we have any shot at getting her back this is it. At least now we know that this is reversible and that she is healthy."

"How the fuck do you call that healthy?" Quinn yelled. This was no longer her taking to her superior it was her talking to the woman that picked her and Santana up when they were drunk beyond belief and the woman who was there when they graduated. This was just as much her aunt as she was Santana's godmother so on these rare occasions she got to talk to her like she was family.

"I know sweetie, I hate it as much as you do, I really do but I have to think with my head and not my heart because my heart is telling me that I would rather keep her locked in a cell than to send her back to that bastard!" Quinn saw it then, in Holly's eyes, that this was killing too.

"I'm not telling Brittany."

Holly nodded in understanding. "I'll take care of it."

Later that night Brittany sat in the same room that Quinn and Holly had stood in earlier looking at Santana. "I can't let you do that." Brittany said softly after hearing Holly's plan.

"Brittany we have no choice. I know it's hard but at least you get to see her and she likes you."

Brittany shook her head. "It's not the same, and I know how hard it is for you and Quinn and even Artie but this is different. She doesn't look at me the same way, she doesn't respond to me the same way."

"It's because her defenses are up, her body knows things that she doesn't. It'll come back to her and you're our best hope of that happening."

"How am I the best hope of that happening?"

Holly smiled at the blonde standing in front of her. "She has a connection with you, sometimes love can over power anything."

"But Santana wasn't in love with me." Brittany said sadly.

"Something in her goes crazy when you're around and I know that's not something you know but I'm telling you and I'm sure Quinn would tell you the same thing. You two have a connection that can't be changed or understood by brain wave activity, you can't measure someone's heart." Brittany nodded understanding what Holly was getting at.

"I don't trust him with her. God only knows what he'll send her into, she's expendable to him!"

Holly took a deep breath in. "I know I'm working on making finding out what Karpov is after so that I can have Quinn back her up whenever possible. I will always protect her as much as I can even if she doesn't know it."

Brittany nodded, she didn't like this idea at all but she didn't have a say in the matter. All she could do was try and get as close to Santana as possible and bring her back. "What was the point of bringing her if we're just going to send her back?"

"To make sure she was alright, to see what Karpov had really done. We will get her back, I won't rest until we do."

Switzerland – Two Days Later

Santana woke up in a hotel room. She had no idea how she ended up there or where she was now, all she knew was that her head was spinning like she had had too much to drink the night before.

Shaking her head she slowly managed to get out of bed. She walked over to the table that was in the room and found a phonebook. Opening it she read everything that was in French and realized that she was in Geneva. The last thing she remembered was being held in some white room that was far too comfortable to be a normal cell. She remembered a blonde woman trying to talk to her but the conversations were all fuzzy. Sometimes was familiar about her but she couldn't place it, like most things it was a black abyss in her mind.

She walked over to the curtain and opened them slowly, letting the sunlight peak through the room. Her eyes were sensitive and so it took her a minute to fully open them and take in the view. Once she got herself settled she picked up the phone and called down to the front desk. For whatever reason the minute the woman on the other end of the line answered the phone she was able to not only understand but also respond to her in fluent French. Apparently sometimes things just came back to you naturally. Once the woman told her how to dial out she dialed the number that Karpov instructed her to memorize.

"Santana?" She heard the worried Russian accent through the phone.

"It's me. I'm in Geneva."

"I'll be there in two hours. Keep tight."

Santana let out a soft chuckle. "You mean sit tight?"

"Yes, sit tight." She told him the name of the hotel and with that she heard the familiar click of the phone on the other end of the line end the call.

She got comfortable in bed, she was still tired and somewhat out of it. Her head was hurting like nobody's business and all she wanted to do was close her eyes. She knew if she did though that she wouldn't be awake for when Karpov showed up so instead she turned on the tv and relaxed against the headboard.

Meanwhile back in the states Brittany opened the door to her condo. It was large and spacious with high glass windows that let into a lot of light. She had bought herself the penthouse suite because she figured it was the most private and gave her the most space. When you traveled a great deal and never got time to be alone, when you came home it was all you really wanted to do. As much as she loved Rachel the woman could sometimes drive her crazy with all her annoying facts about everything. Even though it was had a lot of space Brittany had somehow made the condo feel homey, something about it seemed warm and welcoming.

Walking over to her fridge she smiled sadly as she looked at the note that was held up by a magnet. It was the one from her Christmas present that Santana had left for her. She leaned back against her counter and closed her eyes, Santana had been so close yet so far. The worst of it was that all she could do was stand behind a glass window and watch her girlfriend because the woman couldn't know that she had any part in her capture.

Reaching into the fridge she took out a bottle of water and moved into her living room where the blinds were shut letting no light shine into the room. She felt the way the room looked, black and empty. Sitting down on her couch she reached over and turned the lamp on illuminating the room but not her heart. Laying down she pulled the throw blanket over herself as she turned on the tv to watch some cartoons. Scooby Doo, Santana's favourite.

Instead of watching the cartoon her mind wandered to back to Christmas. The only time of year she really ever got to be herself, not a model, not a double agent, just Brittany S. Pierce.

New York City – Morning of Christmas Eve

_Brittany woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand she reached over to her bedside table and picked the phone up without looking at the number. "Hello." She answered groggily, barely able to speak. _

"_Hi beautiful." As tired as she still was and as half asleep as she still was her lips turned up into a smile. Nothing ever beat hearing Santana's voice in the morning. Something about it always made her smile even if it was just a high. _

"_Mmm, it's always good to hear your voice in the morning." _

_She heard Santana laugh and her smile grew even bigger. As tough as their relationship was, with having to keep it a secret from pretty much everyone they knew sometimes all they had were these moments. Hearing each other laugh, or what the other sounded like when they woke up. "What can I say, I like to start your day off on the right foot." _

"_But I always get out of bed with my left foot first." Brittany said with a grin as she leaned up on her elbow. _

_Santana laughed again. "So very, at least now I know why you're bitchy most of the time." _

"_I am never…" Brittany let herself trail off, knowing exactly what game Santana was playing. "Funny, so funny Lopez. To what do I owe the pleasure of getting to wake up to a phone call from you?" _

"_I though you should open you're Christmas present, you know the one I gave you at the train station." _

_It was Brittany's turn to laugh. "You mean the one you left for me at the train station." _

"_I partially delivered, that has to count for something." Even without seeing her girlfriend Brittany knew the exact look that she was being given. _

"_Then you took off without a trace and left me looking around like a weirdo." _

"_You are a weirdo, but you're my weirdo. So get your cute little butt out of bed, go reach under the tree I know you have in your living room and open the one from me." _

_Brittany stretched with a slight yawn causing Santana to giggle affectionately at her before she stepped out of bed. Walking towards the living room she hit a button on the wall that let made the curtains go up. As much as she wanted to run over to the tree and grab the present she went towards the window and started jumping around happily. "It snowed!" She yelled into the phone. "Like real snow!" _

_Santana laughed once again. "Would you open your present already, it's been killing me that you don't know what it is and that it's just been sitting under your tree." Without another word Brittany started ripping the wrapping paper off the box. She grumbled when she got the paper and saw nothing but an ordinary cardboard box. She pulled the box open and look down at the black pieces of coal. _

"_Really Santana, you got me coal for Christmas?" _

"_It's for your fireplace." Brittany could tell Santana was grinning on the other end of the line but she was a little disappointed that this was all a joke. "Britt Britt, keep looking." Santana said after a few short minutes knowing that her girlfriend was sitting there pouting. _

_Brittany did as Santana said and started moving the pieces of coal around. When she caught a glimpse of what looked like a small leather wallet at the bottom of the box. Reaching in she pulled it out and looked at it, it definitely wasn't a wallet. She undid the button and opened it, a single ticket falling out. Picking it up she finally saw what it was. A front row seat to see the Nutcracker for tonight's show. _

"_Santana how did you get this, it must have cost you a fortune." _

"_Don't worry about it, I just want you to have fun and a nice night to enjoy something you love without having to worry about looking over your shoulder and without having to hear Rachel bicker with herself and everyone else. Brittany stayed quiet. "What's wrong, I thought you loved the Nutcracker." _

"_I do, its just," she paused trying to collect her emotions, "I just wish you could be here to see it with me ya know?" _

"_Believe me, if I could I would be there in less than a heartbeat but even though I won't be there, I want you to have fun and let loose. Let yourself be you because you are amazing, especially when you aren't trying to kick my ass." _

_Brittany nodded. "Okay, I will but know I'll be thinking about you." _

"_Oh and Britt, don't forget to read the note. I'll talk to you later, have a great day beautiful and you sound really sexy when you wake up. Merry Christmas love bug." _

"_Merry Christmas beautiful, don't work too hard." _

"_I promise I won't, I'm even about to head out and catch some waves before I head into work." Brittany smiled hearing the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore through the phone. _

"_San, one more thing." _

_Santana grinned. "Yeah?" _

"_Thank you." _

_With that Brittany hung up the phone and flopped back down onto her bed, letting her head crash onto the pillows. She rested the ticket on her chest and smiled as the thought of going to the show. She knew Santana had put a lot of thought into the gift and she couldn't have been happier with it, unless Santana was there with her. She laid in bed for awhile longer, her eyes closed thinking about what it would be like to really wake up with Santana. It was then that she remembered Siberia and what it felt like to hold Santana even though she had no idea that it had actually been her. The way her breathing steadied when slept and how her features softened like the world they lived in didn't exist. _

_Later that night Brittany checked herself in the mirror once again. She wore a simple black dress made her eyes look bluer than they already were. She had curled her hair in a way that gave it a slight wave and let it cascade over her shoulders. Her make up was simple, just enough to make her look fresh even though she was still exhausted from working so hard lately. Grabbing her purse off the hallway table she took one last look around her condo before she turned the lights off. When she got home she knew it'd be Christmas and that in the morning the Christmas feeling she had had all month would cease to exist like it always did on Christmas day. All the excitement would be over with in a matter of hours and though it seemed a little strange Christmas day was her least favourite day of the holiday season because it meant she had to wait another year to get that feeling again. _

_The feeling of warmth and happiness. The way she could walk the busy streets of New York City and have people smile at her that would normally never even look her way. The decorated store windows and the smell of fresh snow. New York was beautiful anytime of year but in the month of December there was just that extra little special something about it that made her happy. _

_As she made her way down the familiar street she noticed a little extra pep in her step even though it was a bit frosty outside. Thankfully with the snow fall the temperature had warmed slightly, cutting the harsh, bitter cold winter breeze that made it feel like you were cold inside. Brittany found herself humming Christmas carols that seemed to change whenever she passed another choir. Santana was right she did need this night to unwind and be herself without all the distractions her life brought. _

_When she had finally found the energy to get up from her bed earlier that morning she opened the envelope that was attached to her present. _

I didn't just get you a ticket to a show, I made you reservations at Mangia Mangia for 8 p.m. The reservations are in your name, although I know you probably go there so regularly that they know exactly who you are. After the show, I want you to head over to Rockefeller Square and take in the lights, make the most out of tonight love bug. Merry Christmas

_- Lots of love, Gus xoxo _

_She smiled to herself as she walked at Santana calling herself Gus, yet again. She didn't understand it and though she had asked Santana why Gus the woman never gave her a straight answer. She stopped outside the restaurant, it was a fair size and some what elegant yet not snooty or uptight. More than anything they had the best spaghetti ever and the place and quickly become one of Brittany's favourites after she had found the place years ago. _

_After giving the maitre de her name she was escorted to her table where she was brought a class of her favourite white wine right away that came with a small note. Santana had definitely covered all her bases and Brittany couldn't wipe the perma grin off of her face. _

_If I recall this is your favourite and I want nothing but the best for you tonight and every other night. Hope you enjoy dinner beautiful . _

The letter wasn't signed but it didn't need to be, Brittany knew who it was from and that was all that mattered.

_A few minutes later her waiter came by to take her order, spaghetti and meatballs of course. Even though it was quite busy her food came quickly, which was a good thing because she was starving. She looked around at the couples and families enjoying their dinners while soft Christmas music played through the speakers. _

_As she started mix her spaghetti around, blowing on it a little so that it would cool down quickly she was as a single spotlight shone on the small stage that she had never seen anyone use. A woman stepped out onto the stage as she took her first bite of food. Even while she chewed there was a smile on her face as the woman started to sing softly. Brittany had to admit that the woman's voice was heavenly and sensual all rolled into one. _

Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas list.

Brittany looked up at the woman again and though she was sitting further away from her she could tell the woman was beautiful but even her beauty didn't compare to Santana's so she continued to eat, not paying the woman any more attention than listening to the song being sang. When the song ended everyone clapped as the woman walked off stage.

Once Brittany had finished eating the waiter came over and took her plate and wished her a goodnight and a Merry Christmas. "What about the bill?"

He smiled at her. "It seems as though that has been taken care of already."

Shaking her head slightly with a grin Brittany thanked the waiter and stood up, putting her coat back on. Santa baby was now playing in her head on repeat and by the time she had hailed a cab she was sure she had gone through the lyrics at least twice.

"Where to miss?" The cabbie asked as Brittany closed the door and put her seatbelt on. She looked up from her phone and gave him the address. "Off to see the Nutcracker?"

Brittany nodded, as she looked out the window at all the lights, people walking and people last minute shopping.

Twenty minutes later she paid the cab driver and stepped out of the car and looked up at the theater. Inhaling deeply, enjoying the crisp winter air she made her way inside. The usher led her to her seat just as the lights started to dim. She hated being late but dinner was too good to eat in a rush. In her mind she had made perfect timing.

As she sat watching the show she was baffled as how Santana figured out she'd like it. The woman didn't know her love of dance, it had never come up and when they were at the ball Brittany had made sure to mess up a few times so that no one knew how good of a dancer she actually was. Lost in her thoughts and the dancing she hadn't paid attention to the woman that had just sat down next to her. Her attention was fixed on the stage and when the woman said a polite apology Brittany nodded and smiled without taking her eyes off the dancers.

"Lovely night for a show isn't it." The woman whispered in her ear a little closer than Brittany would have liked, but she understood because it was quite loud in the room and hard to hear anything other than the music. There was a small break on the stage so Brittany took the opportunity to turn her head and smile at the woman. Turning her head, her mouth fell open and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"But…" She let herself trail off as she watched the smile grow on Santana's face.

"You didn't think I'd let you go to a show on your own did you? I'm not that cheap." She whispered in her ear a little louder than she had before and it gave Brittany chills, the good kind that you didn't want to stop. Reaching over she took a hold of Santana's hand and tangled their fingers together on her lap as their attention went back to the show.

The only problem was now that Santana was here Brittany was having a hard time focusing her attention on the stage. She kept turning her head to take in the look on Santana's face. Never had she seen her features be so soft, so at ease, and so beautiful.

When the curtain dropped and the lights went on signaling intermission. Santana stood up and Brittany was waiting for her to walk away before she did the same but instead Santana stuck her hand out for Brittany to take a hold of. Santana smiled as she saw Brittany's eyes light up. "You aren't running off?"

Santana shook her head no. "You have me for the entire show. Crowded places are amazing, especially when you're home in California enjoying a nice family dinner."

"Wait how did you get here, I heard you this morning on the beach?" Brittany asked as they made their was towards the main entrance to look around at the souvenirs.

"Flights from California to New York aren't that long. I left just after I got off the phone with you, had plenty of time." Santana smiled at her as they stood close together and walked around. "Did you want a glass of wine or anything?"

Brittany thought for a second then smiled. "Only if you have one with me."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Santana whispered in her ear making the woman laugh slightly.

"You know it."

They walked towards the bar and waited in line before ordering and heading back to their seats. "How was dinner?"

"Absolutely amazing the food seemed better than normal and they had some live music which was the cherry on top of it all."

"Oh really? How was that?"

Brittany smiled as the lights started to dim again. "Incredible, she had one of those voices you feel like you could listen to for hours."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it."

"Thank you, for everything." She leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek lightly as the room went dark and the stage lights came on once again.

The two women held hands for the entire rest of the show and at one point Brittany had laid her head against Santana's shoulder. She was pretty sure in that moment she had never been more comfortable and more in awe of the performance going on in front of her. Something about having Santana around made everything that much better.

As the show was coming to an end Brittany felt Santana's hand pull away and a kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas beautiful, enjoy the lights and have a great rest of your night. Thanks for an awesome Christmas eve."

By the time the lights turned on and the dancers took their final bow Santana was gone. A part of Brittany felt heart broken that her girlfriend couldn't stay the night but she was also thankful at the huge risk Santana had taken to be with her even for a couple short hours. She waited for her turn to exit as she pulled her coat on and did it up. Taking the gloves out of her pocket she made sure to put them on before heading back out into the cold.

The theater wasn't too far from the square so she decided to walk. The store windows were all decorated beautifully and she loved getting to enjoy them. She let her mind wander off and dream about what it would be like to walk down the street with Santana. The other woman would probably laugh at her in an utterly adorable way, either that or she'd be more into it than Brittany was. For whatever reason as she let her mind think it over she decided that it would be the latter.

As she got to the square she noticed how busy it was and smiled at the trees filled with lights and the choir singing. People were skating and enjoying the weather even though it was quite cold. She stood in the middle of the square and spun around slowly making sure to take it all in. She always tried to enjoy every moment, with the line of work she was in you couldn't take the small things in life for granted.

"Excuse me miss, did you know that you were standing under mistletoe?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not seeing as though I'm outside." Brittany said with a slight laugh as she turned around towards the person that was talking to her.

"I'm pretty sure you are." Brittany's eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around the person's neck.

"How do you keep sneaking up on me Lopez?"

Santana smiled. "Perks of the job I guess." Santana wrapped one arm around Brittany's waist as she looked up causing Brittany to do the same.

"In public?" Brittany asked finally taking in Santana's appearance, the light in the theater hadn't done her justice.

Santana nodded. "In public."

Without wasting another moment Brittany cupped Santana's cheeks in her hands and softly kissed her girlfriend. They kissed for long moments as Santana moved her other hand that had been holding the mistletoe up and rested it on Brittany's hip.

"Best Christmas eve ever!" Brittany grinned as they pulled away.

Looking down at her watch Santana grinned. "Come on we better get you home before Santa Claus comes."

Brittany laughed loudly as she picked Santana up and spun her around. "You're the best."

Shrugging with a smile Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "I know."

They walked back to Brittany's condo causing Santana to look up at the building before they walked in. "You live here?" Brittany nodded. "Right super model and all." Brittany laughed as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Brittany it's beautiful." Santana said as she walked into her girlfriends apartment. The woman had put Christmas lights up everywhere and there was a big tree in her living room.

"It's alright I guess." Brittany said as she took Santana's coat off for her.

"What's that look for?" Santana asked as Brittany led her into the living room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to change into something more comfortable and watch some cartoons, I think Rudolph is on, ya know the old one." Santana gave her a knowing nod.

"I'd love too."

Brittany was beaming as she led Santana into her bedroom. The blonde disappeared into her walk in closet as Santana sat down on her bed. "Comfy?" Brittany asked when she stepped back into the room.

"Very." Santana winked as Brittany handed her a pair of pajama's.

"Get dressed and I'll meet you back in the living room." Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Santana emerged from the bedroom and moved towards the couch where Brittany was sitting. Brittany had turned on the fireplace and the tv. "Come here." Brittany said softly causing Santana to sit closer to her. Shaking her head Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and brought her down on top of her. They laughed and giggled as the show started. They laid on their sides as Brittany wrapped and arm around Santana's waist holding her close, pulling the throw blanket onto them from off the back of the couch.

A half hour into the movie Santana felt something crush her feet at the end of the couch. She nearly jumped into action right then and there as she looked towards where her feet were. "What the hell is that!" She said as she saw a round silhouette.

Brittany laughed and turned on the lamp. "That's just Lord Tubbington." The cat made his way up the couch forcing his way between the two women. "Aww San look he likes you."

"How do you know that, because he just crushed my foot?"

"No because he's purring and he never purrs when someone else is around. Especially Rachel, he really doesn't like her."

Santana turned over so that she was now facing Brittany and Lord Tubbington. "Really? Hmm, I think we'll get along just well then Tubbs because between you and I, Berry can be a little much." Brittany just shook her head as she picked the cat up and set him on the back of the couch where he laid down.

Twenty minutes later the movie ended causing both women to get up and stretch, there was still ten minutes to midnight. The channel the cartoon had been on started to play Christmas music causing Brittany to take a hold of Santana's hand and spin her around. She led her around the couch to the open floor where she wrapped her free arm around Santana's waist. Lucky for her Santana followed her lead with ease as they started to dance around the room. Unlike the last time they had danced like this Brittany made no mistakes, she never hesitated, her movements were fluid and elegant.

"Have you taken a few lessons since the last time we met like this?" Santana asked with a grin on her face as she continued to follow Brittany's lead.

Brittany shook her head. "I've been taking dance lessons since I was three years old, Kylie is the one that needs lessons not me."

"Since you were three?" Santana asked as Brittany twirled her around.

"I've always loved to dance."

Santana grinned. "I suppose I did well with your Christmas present then." She was a little surprised herself.

"Yes you did."

Brittany stopped abruptly and pulled Santana closer. "Merry Christmas." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

A few minutes later they found themselves cuddled up in Brittany's bed with Lord Tubbington lying at their feet. "Are you really going to stay the night?" Brittany ask as she felt Santana move closer towards her.

"That was the plan unless you don't want me too."

"I absolutely want you too."

Santana smiled against the back of Brittany's neck. "I figured you might say that."

**Present **

It was the first time they had spent the night together since the night they shared in the tropics. Nothing beat waking up that morning in Santana's arms and getting to open a couple presents before they both had to head home to their families. With the thoughts of being in Santana's arms again on her mind Brittany fell asleep for the first time in days. She would stop at nothing to get Santana back.

**To be continued… **

**A/N: This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written! I don't know why but I just couldn't stop writing it, apparently I'm in the Christmas spirit already haha. Hope you all liked it, I thought it was time for some fluff **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This one is for a friend, you know who you are. Consider this your congratulations haha. Hope you all like it, and that is doesn't disappoint. Chapter 14

"How are your headaches?" Karpov asked her as he got her comfortable in their living.

"Minimal compared to what it has been. What's going on? Who took me and why?" She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to tell her. "Tell me, or I'll find out for myself."

He huffed, he should have known that he couldn't get away that easy. "CIA. I don't know what they wanted with you or why they let you go." In all honesty he was legitimately confused as to why they just let her go.

"Um, what happened to Ms. Pierce, is she alright?"

Karpov once again nodded. "She's alright, she was shaken but they did not harm her." He wanted Santana to be angry with the CIA but he didn't want that angry to compromise what he had planned.

"What's next?"

"Next I have my doctors look at you then we take business." Santana nodded, she was quite amped to get back into the swing of things. She wanted nothing more than to make whoever took her pay, especially when she was having a good time with Brittany.

Once Karpov left the room he moved into his office and picked up the phone where he started carrying on a conversation in Russian. "Find out what the hell they did to her and find out now!" With that he hung up the phone only to dial another number. "What did you find out about Miss. Pierce?"

"She's clean sir." The man on the other end of the line answered in Russian.

"Are you positive?" He didn't want to take any chances with Santana and Brittany was a big one.

"Yes sir, we checked and checked again. The only time they had met was at one of Santana's lectures."

Karpov nodded with a sinister smile. His plan was still intact.

An hour later Santana woke up on a bed in a room with white walls. It was not at all comforting and after the last couple days that she had had white walls were starting to piss her off.

Taking a deep breath she heard the door open and a doctor walked in with Karpov followed closely behind him. "Santana, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." Was her only answer as she started drinking the juice the doctor handed her. Once she downed the whole glass her head started to feel better. "What's in this stuff its like magic."

"It's a vitamin blend." Karpov answered as he moved to his side. "Come on, Orlov will help you to your room." He snapped his fingers and the guard entered the room and took a hold of Santana's arm, helping her up. "You have a clean bill of health, rest now." She nodded and let Orlov help her to her room.

Once Karpov was sure Santana couldn't hear him he looked at the doctor. "What did they do?"

The doctor shook his head as he looked over Santana's charts. "Nothing sir, they didn't do a single thing. Maybe they realized that this can not be reversed."

"No tracker, no anything?" The doctor shook his head 'no'. "Good, you get to keep your life today then."

**Two Days Later – Berlin **

Santana hit the clutch as she shifted gears, the roar of the engine filling her ears. Even though she was working the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins was better than any other high she could ever get. Something about being behind the wheel of a sports car made her feel free. She had found herself second-guessing everything lately and the only time she felt at ease was behind the wheel. She let herself go into autopilot and it made her feel like she was normal. The only other time she felt normal was when she was hanging out with Brittany. Something she hadn't done since the night she was taken. More than anything she was made as hell for that night because it had ruined her night.

Clearing the thoughts from her mind she took a look at the speedometer before hitting the clutch and shifting gears once again. She made herself focus on her job, the itchiness of the purple wig she was wearing making it sink in that she was, in fact working. She started to slow down as she reached her destination. A strip of deserted road between a few abandoned buildings that hadn't been used since the war. It wasn't until she got closer that she saw that the street was lined with modified sports cars, ready to get a piece of the action.

She found a place to park her car and watched with a smirk on her face at the looks on the guy's faces when she stepped out of her car. There was nothing better than busting the male ego, especially when it came to something that they thought they excelled at. She flipped her hair and smiled as she closed the door and walked around to see what the competition was going to be like.

Walking from under the hood of one car to another she didn't see anything that would even remotely give her a run for her money. She figured that most of the cars were there as spectators, not racers. She had spent the past couple weeks fixing up her Nissan 370 Z after pleading with Karpov to let her do it. There wasn't much else to do out in the middle of Siberia so she was thankful to have the car to work on.

In all honesty though she didn't know what Karpov was up to. Her objective was to find and talk to a man named Alexi. Apparently he was going to deliver something to her, what she didn't know and how to find him she didn't know either. Karpov had told her that he would find her but to be careful because the guy was a snake.

"Hey you." Santana turned around and look at the blonde standing in front of her.

"You talking to me?" She asked giving him an irritated look.

He nodded in response and started to walk away, causing her to follow him back the way she had just came. "Want to tell me what the hell you want?" She yelled as she chased after him.

"Is this your car?"

She nodded. "What's it to you?"

"You've been invited to race."

"Oh really? By who?" He pointed towards the car that was pulling up to the line. The driver rolled down his window and smiled at her.

"Karpov was right, you are beautiful." The man's thick German accent sent a chill down her spine. This man was definitely a snake and oddly enough reminded her of Karpov.

"I'm not here to play games, you have something for me."

Alexi nodded and held up the disc in his hand. "You win, you get."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him before smirking and getting into her car. "Let's do this." She said to no one but herself as she pulled her car up to the line. He must have thought she was a stupid woman that didn't know anything about cars because he was clearly trying to hide the fact that he had nos in car. Shaking her head so laughed knowing that the nos he had wasn't set up the right way and that he'd be lucky if he didn't blow himself sky high.

He roared his engine a few times which only made her laugh. She knew that he was trying to intimidate her and she hoped that he was arrogant enough to think that it had worked. "Silly Karpov, sending a woman to do a man's job."

She revved her engine and waited for the 'go' signal. The guy that had tracked her down waved his arms in the air before dropping them, telling both drivers it was go time. Santana hit the gas before hitting the clutch and shifting gears. Her car took off leaving Alexi in her dust, literally. She was half way to the finish line when she saw his car fly by her, she laughed as she turned her radio up. The thought of the German man laughing, thinking he had her beat was amusing to her. She hit the little red button on her steering wheel and held on as the nos pumped through her car causing it to accelerate.

As she passed the little orange car she looked over and gave the man a little wave. Looking out of her rearview mirror she grinned as she watched the man bang at his steering as if it was the cars fault he had lost. Once she crossed the line Santana got out of her car and walked over the where Alexi had just pulled up. With a hand on her hip she put out her other hand. The man handed over a flash drive, which Santana made sure to inspect.

"Put it into the computer and let me see it." She was definitely using her bitch tone and she knew it was working. Alexi took the drive and put it into the computer he had in his car. A list of information came up that Alex didn't quite understand just by glancing at them. She stuck her hand back out and the man put the drive back in her hand. "Great doing business with you, the next time you pull a stunt like you just did though and don't give me what you're supposed up front will be the last day you take a breath." Her voice was ice cold and it felt odd to talk that way but Karpov had insisted that she used to use that tone frequently.

As she got back into her car, stashing the drive in her bra pocket she drove her car back around to where the main group of cars still were. A smile crept its way onto her face as she stepped out of the car and heard the applause and cheers. "Thanks for getting rid of that guy, feel free to stay for as long as you want. We can't stand that guy!"

"Anytime." She smiled as he shook her head. "What's his deal anyways?"

The man shrugged. "Just a low life, my name's Chuck."

"You American?" Santana asked as they walked to what she figured was his car.

"Yeah, you too?" She nodded. "Cool, what part?"

It should have been an answer that she gave right away without giving it any thought. "All over the place really, I'm a professor by day so teaching takes me all over, I don't really have a settled place."

"Really, you're a prof?" She nodded with a grin. "You don't look like the type."

"We all have our secret obsessions." Winking at him she said a polite goodbye before walking away. If she was here she might as well check out the scene, she had been cooped up for way too long with no one to talk to outside of Karpov and his body guards.

She walked around talking to people about their cars and about her car. Nothing had really caught her eye and she was actually getting pretty bored. She almost walked by the car but something made her snap out of the world she was living in and back into reality. "Nice body." She whispered, thinking that it was only to herself.

"Thanks." The woman that was standing over her car turned around and wiped her greasy hands on her pants. She had a great figure and Santana was definitely blind sided. The crop top that the woman was wearing didn't help either, she looked flawless.

"I was talking about the car. What the hell are you doing here?"

Brittany smiled and gave Santana a wink. "Pretty sure you were looking at me, ya know the last time I saw you, you left me lying at the bottom of hole in the ground. You're such a lovely peach." She made sure not to falter on her British accent as her comment dripped with sarcasm.

"Like I said what are you doing here?"

Brittany had to laugh, Santana was always consistent. "Fixing up my car, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Santana took the opportunity to walk around and check out the car in further detail. "2010 Camaro SS with a hemi engine that isn't anything but looks. Midnight blue, cold, kind of like your personality."

Laughing Brittany moved aside so that Santana could look under the hood. "Not too bad, but I've seen better."

"I saw that piece of garbage that you drive and I'm pretty sure this is better!"

"Want to put your money where your mouth is sweet cheeks?" Santana grinned and put a hand on her hip.

"Let's do it." Brittany looked around before spotting the person she was looking for. "Chuckie boy, time for a real race." She yelled across the street and immediately his eyes lit up once he saw who was about to go at it.

Fifteen minutes later Santana and Brittany had their respective cars at the line and ready to go. Chuck was about to signal their start when they heard the loud ring of sirens pierce through the air. They heard several shouts of 'Cops!' in different languages and before anyone knew what had happened they were all speeding off in different directions.

"Fuck!" Santana cursed as she started to drive off. She had to admit that she liked the little battle/rivalry her and Kylie had going on. It was fun to her even though it shouldn't have been anything but business. As she was driving through a small town after finally getting away from the cops she saw a familiar blonde walking down the road in a brown leather jacket. It was then that she heard the sirens as she watched the girl start running.

She knew that she should just keep driving but it was all just too tempting. She pulled down the alley wall she saw the woman run towards and sure enough there she was. The shocked expression on her face was almost enough for Santana to start crying from laughter as she threw the passenger door open. "Get in!" She yelled causing who she thought was Kylie to get into the car as she sped off just as the cops were rounding the corner.

"Taking me somewhere to kill me?" Brittany asked only half seriously.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have just run you over." Santana quipped with a grin that Brittany found it hard not to smile at. She loved smart-ass Santana just as much as she loved loveable, cuddly Santana.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as she put on her seat belt.

Santana looked over and took a glance at the woman that was now sitting in her car. "Cabin a few hours away, north Germany. I have a feeling those cops weren't after street racers out in the middle of no where."

"I was thinking the same thing, best to lay low for a little while. Thanks for picking me up, makes my night a little bit easier."

"Consider it pay back for you getting us out of that damn hole in the ground."

Brittany nodded, this wasn't anything more than payback. She knew that that was why but her heart hoped that Santana might have had another reason deep down. "Even we are then."

A few hours later Santana put the car in park. In front of them was a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Fresh snow covered the ground, trees any just about everything else. Looking over at her passenger she saw the woman starting to wake up, she had dozed off a couple hours into the trip. She wasn't sure why every now and again she'd look over at the woman sleeping and she couldn't help but to admire just how beautiful she was.

"You awake finally?" She asked, trying really hard to use an irritated tone but she knew it didn't come off as bitchy as she wanted it to.

"Yeah, sorry been a long traveling day. Where the hell are we?"

"I told you a cabin in north Germany!" Santana grumbled as she got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the truck. Walking up to the front door she heard the crunching of footsteps on fresh snow behind her.

"Yeah a cabin, not lost in the woods."

Santana just rolled her eyes at the comment and let them both in. It was freezing inside and Santana could only hope that there was some pre cut firewood in the fireplace. She flipped on the light switch and looked around. Nothing about the place looked familiar and Karpov had told her that she had used this location on a few occasions to lay low. Sighing more audibly than she cared to she moved towards the fireplace as Brittany took her coat off and put it on the coat rack.

"There's some wood but I doubt it'll last all night. Apparently I wasn't supposed to end up here for too long but shit happens."

Brittany let out a small laugh that she instantly wished she hadn't. It was just so hard for her to remember that Santana was her enemy once again and not the girlfriend she once knew.

There wasn't too much to the cabin. A small kitchen, a sofa chair and a double bed. For right now though it was the only place they were for sure safe. "I'll sleep in the chair you can have the bed." Santana said as she got the fire going.

"It's your cabin, I'll take the chair."

"Do you always have to argue with me? Just take the damn bed, not like I'm going to be able to sleep with you in the same room ready to off me at any given moment!"

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes. "Likewise doll face." Reaching behind her back Brittany took out the small pistol that had been tucked between the waistband of her jeans and her back. She set it under the pillow on the bed before she laid down and looked up at the ceiling.

An hour later Brittany rolled over and saw how uncomfortable Santana was on the chair. "Come and share the bed, I promise not to shoot you in your sleep." Without arguing Santana got up and moved onto her side of the bed, putting her own gun under her pillow. The fire was still burning but it was getting significantly colder.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning Santana woke up to a freezing cold room, complete darkness and no fire. It took her eyes a second but when they adjusted to the dark light she realized how close she had gotten to Brittany. She wanted to move but she was too tired and far too cold, being that close to Brittany was at the very least giving her some warmth.

The next time she woke up, an hour later, it was clear even in her groggy state that her head was on Brittany's chest. Their legs were tangled under the blanket and her cold nose was barely touching Brittany's neck. Still she didn't move, she felt safe and secure, like nothing could touch her. It didn't make sense to her so she reasoned with herself that the only reason she was feeling that way and not moving was because body heat was the best source of warmth. For the time being that was more than enough reason to stay put.

"You're telling me you woke up and she was cuddling you?" Rachel asked from where she sat on her bar stool.

Brittany took a swig of her beer. "Yeah, it was almost perfect aside from the fact that she can't stand me, wants to kill me and doesn't remember a damn thing."

"We'll get her back." Quinn said softly as she put her beer bottle down. The look of sadness on her face couldn't be concealed. "This is the first time I've really heard you talk about her."

Nodding Brittany took another drink. "No, I don't. Her and I decided that telling you guys anything would only hurt you if something happened and we didn't want that."

"Quinn makes a point Britt, maybe you do need to talk about her because I can see you starting to give up." Rachel pointed out, leaning away from Brittany slightly, scared of what the other woman's reaction would be.

"I don't even know what to say, I just miss her."

"Let's get out of here, the bar is just depressing me." Rachel nodded at Quinn's comment causing all three women to get up from where they stood.

They were about to go their separate ways when Quinn turned back around and called out to Brittany. "If you do need to talk about her, or want too. You know the number, just call, and don't hesitate." Brittany nodded and continued to walk next to Rachel in the opposite direction Quinn was walking in.

Santana laid in her bed tossing and turning, she had been having trouble sleeping for a while but it seemed to just be getting worse. The doctors said it had to do with her memory loss and that when she was sleeping her brain went into over drive, trying to heal. Or at least that's what she had taken from the long winded explanations they had given her. Everything always just seemed so real and so vivid in her dreams. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought that she was more alive when she was asleep than when she was awake because when she was asleep everything seemed to feel right.

Sometimes her dreams were nightmares and she'd wake up in cold sweats, unable to catch her breath for several uncomfortable minutes and some nights, like tonight they were amazing and beautiful dreams.

"_Are you asking me out on a date Santana?" _

"_Yeah I am, I did promise on the island that I would take you out once things started to calm down." _

_Brittany grinned from ear to ear, the most perfect and beautiful smile Santana had ever seen. "Consider me in then, you just tell me when and where." _

_Two weeks later Brittany found herself ringing the doorbell to Santana's house in a small town somewhere in South Carolina. "One second." She heard Santana yell through the door and if she hadn't known any better she would have sworn Santana sounded nervous. _

"_Hey beautiful girl." Santana smiled as she opened the door. She was wearing faded blue jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places and a white lacey tank top that made her caramel skin stand out just a little bit more. _

"_Hi pretty girl." It was their thing, one of them said beautiful causing the other to say pretty, it was dorky and sweet but to them it was just the way it was supposed to be. The best part of it all was that they knew the other was being completely honest when they said it, it wasn't just some throw away line, even though it had started out that way in the beginning. _

"_Come on in." Brittany nodded and moved inside as Santana closed the door behind her. "Nothing too fancy but its nice to get away sometimes." _

_Brittany smiled knowing exactly what Santana meant as the brunette took her jacket and hung it up. "It's gorgeous." _

"_I know you are." Santana said with a laugh, Brittany only shook her head. She was used to Santana's witty and flirty comments. Sometimes there was just no use in arguing. _

"_Please tell me I'm right when I say I smell BBQ ribs?" _

_It was Santana's turn to laugh as she led them both into the living room. The lights were dim, candles were scattered and lit across the room giving it the perfect glow. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." Nodding Brittany moved towards the couch that was in front of the coffee table and sat down. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, making a memory. Even though that still barely knew each other she didn't want to forget what her first time at Santana's house was like. _

"_Beer or wine?" Santana asked as she poked her head around the corner. _

"_Hmm, you choose." Brittany answered watching Santana disappear again. It took her a minute but Brittany finally decided to get up and walk towards where she had just seen Santana disappear. The smile that was one her face grew ten fold as she saw the woman standing in her kitchen pulling two beers out of the fridge. She stood watching for a couple more minutes as Santana reached into the oven and took out the ribs. _

_Without wasting anymore time Brittany walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, letting her hands fall lightly onto her hips, her finger tips barely grazing the exposed skin where her jeans and shirt met. "That smells amazing." She whispered in her ear as she leaned her head over the woman's shoulder. _

"_You did say you loved ribs, and I did say I'd make them for you so I'm glad you think they smell good or we might have a problem." The both giggled, it was like they became little school girls with crushes when they were around one another. _

"_I did say that, need any help?" _

_Santana turned her head slightly. "I told you I would cook so go sit down and relax. I know that's hard for you but too bad." She laughed as Brittany pulled away. _

"_If you insist." Brittany winked as she walked back towards the kitchen. Santana leaned her head back and took a deep breath. That woman was definitely going to be the death of her in a way that was too good to be true. _

_No more than five minutes later Santana emerged from the kitchen with a couple plates in her hand. Turning her head towards the tv she laughed when she saw that Brittany was watching a hockey game. "Really hockey?" Brittany nodded as she turned her attention towards Santana helping her put the plates down onto the coffee table. "I'll be right back, dig in." _

_When she came back Santana was holding napkins and two beers. She set it all out on the table and moved around to sit on the floor in front of it next to where Brittany was sitting on the couch. Uncrossing her legs Brittany moved down off the couch and sat down next to Santana. "Thank you for doing this." _

"_Don't thank me yet, you haven't tried it." Santana joked as she took a sip of her beer. She normally didn't get nervous, especially not on dates but for whatever reason she had to admit that the nerves were getting to her a little bit. Brittany was amazing, she was funny and smart and she could play the game just as well as she could. _

_Fifteen minutes later both women were still eating and laughing. The tv was still on but neither of them was paying much attention to it, they were to engrossed in each other to even care about what the score was in some hockey game that didn't really matter. _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" Brittany asked putting her bbq covered hands up slightly. _

_Santana shook her head, trying not to laugh as she finished her last rib. "Nothing, nothing at all." _

"_What is it?" Santana said nothing, she just bit her lip and finished the rest of her beer. "Please tell me I do not have bbq sauce on my nose right now?!" Again Santana said nothing, stifling a laugh. "I told you this is why I don't eat ribs in public." _

"_We're not in public." Santana corrected her as she wiped her hands off on her napkin. _

"_I'm not eating them alone or at home with my family so close enough." _

_Not being able to hold it in any longer Santana let out a loud laugh. "I also told you that it would be adorable and it is. Come here, I'll get it off for you." Like the adorable dork she was Brittany moved her head forward and tried to rub her nose against Santana's. "I didn't say I wanted it on my nose." They both laughed as Santana's hand reached up, her palm barely cupping Brittany's cheek as she wiped away the bbq sauce lightly with her thumb. Their eyes locked and Santana felt the familiar feeling of butterflies swarm in her stomach, butterflies she was sure only Brittany could give her. _

_Moving her hand away Santana stood up and grabbed the plates off the table, along with the beer bottles. When she disappeared around the corner once again Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A smile crept across her face and she couldn't quite figure out what was going on, and why Santana made her feel the way she did but she had to admit that she liked it. _

_A minute later Santana walked back into the room, a bottle of wine in hand with two glasses. "Wine?" _

"_Sounds good to me, even after that beer." _

"_I know its not a great mix I just thought it was more date like." _

_Brittany shrugged. "I might be a model but I'm still a normal girl and I love beer. But don't even think about taking that wine bottle anywhere." _

_Santana sat down next to her once again and poured the wine into two glasses. Handing one to Brittany she picked the other up for herself. "To whatever life has in store for us and to having a beautiful woman who doesn't stop making me smile." _

"_To us." Was all Brittany added before they clinked glasses and sipped on their drinks. _

_Sometime after their third glasses of wine Brittany's head wound up resting comfortably in Santana's lap. "Comfy?" _

"_Very." Was all Brittany said as they continued to watch old cartoons. _

"_Watch your head love bug." Santana said as she stood up from her spot on the couch and moved towards the tv stand. _

"_What are you doing? Get back here!" Brittany said with a pout that Santana could see in her head without even having to turn around. _

_Santana waved her hand slightly getting which only made Brittany laugh at her slightly. "Ah! Here it is." She put the movie into the dvd player and moved back towards the couch. _

"_Finding Nemo!" Brittany squealed in excitement as she saw the title of the movie appear on the screen. "You are too cute for your own good sometimes." _

"_That was the plan wasn't it? Ribs and Finding Nemo?" _

_Brittany shook her head no causing Santana's expression to change to one of confusion. "You're missing something." _

"_I am?" _

_Brittany nodded and slid back against the couch. "The most important thing actually, the cuddling. It can't be a cuddle date if there isn't any cuddling involved." _

_Looking up, acting like she was thinking Santana smiled as she looked back at Brittany. "I suppose you are absolutely right." _

"_I believe that's two for me now and zero for you." _

"_Yeah, yeah. I told you I like a challenge didn't I?" _

"_Oh hush and come here before I get salty." _

_With that Santana burst out laughing. "Really B, salty? Do you have to use that word like that?" The other woman just smiled and opened her arms up. "Cuddling it is, even though you say some of the funniest things some times." _

_Without another word Santana moved so that she was lying down in front of Brittany. Both their heads resting on the couch pillow as Brittany's arm found it's way around Santana's waist. It didn't feel heavy or like dead weight, the way cuddling like this normally felt to her. It felt right, like they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Her heart fluttered as she felt Brittany's eyelashes graze the back of her neck and her warm breath on her skin. In that moment she was pretty sure that nothing had could be any better. _

_They laughed through the entire movie, and then laughed some more because the other was laughing. On some occasions they even laughed at how cute the other was when they said the line before it was said in the movie. Some time in between then and when the movie finished they had polished off the bottle of wine, both girls feeling a little tipsy. _

"_You can stay the night if you want, I don't want you driving home. I can call you a cab though if you want." Santana said as she got up from the couch. "Why are you looking at me with that damn adorable pout of yours?" _

"_Come back here." Brittany pouted as she patted the now empty space on the couch in front of her. _

_Santana shook her head no as she turned off the television. "How about we go for a small walk?" _

_Closing her eyes Brittany thought for a moment before standing up and walking towards where Santana now was. "A walk sounds good." _

_Ten minutes later Brittany found herself walking out onto a dock. It was quite and peaceful out, the only noise was the sound of crickets and other wildlife going about their nightly routines. She followed Santana's lead and sat down at the end of the dock next to her. She had to admit that it was a beautiful night and going for a walk as a night cap had been the perfect idea. _

_Santana leaned back on her hands and looked up at the star covered sky. They were bright, beautiful and peaceful. The moon was full and bright, allowed both women to see each other perfectly even in the midst of the darkness. "I like to come out here and think, whenever I get a chance. No matter where I am, whether it's here or home in Laguna the stars and moon don't change. They're always there no matter what, and even when it's cloudy I know that above those clouds this is what it looks like. I know its weird but its gives me a sense of peace. I'm not going to lie, I've definitely had my moments when I've looked up at the nights sky and wondered if you were looking at it too." She wasn't sure why she had just spilled her heart out to a girl she barely knew but it just sort of happened. _

"_It isn't at all weird, its adorable and I really wish you would stop being so damn cute." _

"_Yeah, why's that?"_

_Brittany looked over at the woman sitting next to her and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Because I shouldn't like you, not with our jobs but I do and you just keep making it harder and harder to stop liking you." _

"_Maybe I don't want you to stop, maybe I want you to start." _

_The grin on Brittany's face grew. "Maybe I already have started and maybe, just maybe I've looked up at the moon and hoped you were looking at it too." _

_They stayed looking up at the sky for a little while longer because both women started to yawn. Their busy lives meant they never got as much sleep as they wanted and probably needed. "Let's get you to bed." Santana stood up and put her hand out for Brittany to take, helping the other woman up. _

_On their way back to Santana's house Brittany had once again taken a hold of Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together for the second time that night. Before they went inside Santana kissed the back of Brittany's hand and smiled. _

_Ten minutes after that they were cuddled up in Santana's bed. Both of their eyes feeling heavy and tired, but neither could bring themselves to actually close their eyes and sleep. Santana's head nestled into the crook of Brittany's neck, her arm was sprawled across the blonde's waist. Her fingertips were barely scratching over her hipbone and up and down her side. Brittany had both her arms wrapped around Santana, holding her as closely as she could. Without thinking Brittany leaned her head down slightly and kissed the top of Santana's head, causing the woman to lift it from its resting spot and look into her eyes. Leaning forward Santana placed a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead and then the tip of her nose before laying her head back down in the exact same spot it was moments before. _

"_And I'm the tease?" Brittany questioned as she rubbed Santana's back. She felt the other woman nod in response. "That's so not fair." Santana didn't have to look up to know that Brittany was pouting and she couldn't look up because she knew if she saw that pout she'd crumble and give the blonde pretty much whatever she wanted. "Every first date needs a goodnight kiss." _

"_When we're both sober, then I'll kiss her." _

"_We aren't drunk though." Brittany countered. "Besides it's not like we haven't kissed before or have you forgotten about our little get together on the island?" _

_Santana smiled into Brittany's neck, the woman certainly was good. "I didn't forget but this is different. That doesn't feel like it was real life, this does so no kissed for you until we're both sober." _

"_Fine." Brittany huffed as she pulled Santana just a little bit closer. _

_Santana wasn't sure how long they'd been lying in silence for but for whatever reason she had the sudden urge to lean up and kiss Brittany's cheek. She got a hum of approval before lying her head back down. "What you feel is what you are, and what you are is beautiful." She whispered softly into Brittany's ear. Unbeknownst to her giving the other woman a stomach full of butterflies. _

"_I leave beautiful to you." She heard Brittany whisper back in a somewhat raspy tone that Santana found to be incredibly sexy and cute all wrapped into one. _

_The next morning they woke up in the exact same position they had fallen asleep in. Santana felt Brittany absentmindedly rub her back as she lightly ran her fingertips over Brittany's palm in random patterns. "Mm, good morning beautiful." Brittany whispered so quietly that Santana couldn't believe she had actually heard her. _

"_Good morning pretty girl." _

"_Have I thank you for last night yet?" Brittany asked with a lazy smile as Santana moved her head up so that her chin was leaning on Brittany's chest. She nodded in response, unable to speak as she looked into Brittany's piercing blue eyes. She was mesmerized by them and couldn't look away. Never in her life had she seen someone more beautiful and perfect. _

_Without wasting another moment she leaned forward and let her lips lightly graze over Brittany's. The butterflies started up in her stomach again as Brittany's lips started to kiss her back. It was soft and slow but incredibly sweet. Instinctively Santana's hand moved from Brittany's hip to her cheek. She lightly ran her thumb over her jawbone before brushing the hair back from Brittany's eyes. They kissed for long moments, with no sense of urgency or eagerness. When their lips finally parted Santana could feel the tingling sensation that Brittany had left on them and with one more shared look, their lips connected once more. _

"That was our first date." Brittany said from where she sat on the rooftop of an old warehouse with Quinn. "I've been on a lot of dates and that one by far will never be topped."

Quinn watched as the errand tears ran down Brittany's cheeks, and now more than ever she wanted to get Santana back, not only for herself but for Brittany. It was clear that whatever the two of them had was real and she though she didn't know Brittany very well she didn't want it all to get taken away from the woman because of their job. Some things in life were more important, and some things couldn't be explained, they just were and trying to fight them was the single most stupid thing anyone could ever do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I know I shouldn't but I miss you." Santana said into the phone from where she stood on her back porch look out at the ocean. "I don't know why but I can't stop smiling. Every time I think about you I just get this goofy looking grin on my face."

"_Why shouldn't you?" Brittany questioned in a naïve tone, as if there was no possible reason as to why Santana shouldn't miss her. _

_Santana laughed a little, this was one of the things she liked about Brittany. "Our jobs, traveling, distance. It's not fair to you for me to like you and miss you like I do." _

"_I'm the only one that can judge what's fair to me and if that's the case then I'm not being fair to you by liking you as much as I do and missing you the way I do." Brittany leaned back on her couch and pet Lord Tubbington. "Even Lord Tubbington agrees that you should let me make my own choices and I choose to like you. Actually I didn't choose, it just happened and there is nothing wrong with that." _

"_What about the distance and our jobs?" _

_Brittany shook her head on her end of the line. "The distance sucks but I'd rather like you from 3000 miles away than not like you at all." _

"_Why are you so adorable?" _

"_You bring it out in me." Something about the way Brittany said had it, the way, her tone was so real and honest that it Santana felt a good shiver take over her body. "So when are you coming out to New York so we can have our second date?" _

"_Oh there's going to be a second date?" Santana asked, glad that Brittany couldn't see the gigantic smile on her face. _

"_Absolutely, I told you if you made me bbq ribs, it was the way to my heart. Now you're stuck with me." _

"_I think I'm okay with that." Santana's phone beeped causing her to pull it away from her ear and look down at the number. "I'm sorry Britt Britt, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later though and I hope you have a great day beautiful girl." _

"_You too, be safe pretty girl." _

Russia – Present Day

"Santana can you go and check the vault." Karpov asked her as she stood up from where she was sitting with a nod. The vault was nothing more than Karpov's title for the cells that were in the basement.

As she walked down the halls, passing the guards, she nodded at them all as they nodded back. For the most part they all spoke Russian and while she was fluent in it, it felt foreign to her to speak it the way they did. As she got closer to the cells she felt the cold breeze come from down the hall. She'd only been down there once and it was very briefly. Karpov had opened the door told her it what it was and moved on. She couldn't understand why Karpov suddenly wanted her to check out the cells unless there was someone down there that needed to be checked on.

"You've got to be kidding." Santana groaned as she looked into the last cell in the hallway. The sweater she was wearing wasn't heavy enough to keep the cold chill from creeping into her bones as she shook her head at the woman in the cell.

The woman sat up on the bed she was curled up on and looked over at Santana. "Should have known I couldn't trust you." She spat out.

"I gave you plenty of time, not my fault you suck at your job."

"Save it, you set me up, so much for paying me back."

Santana just shook her head. She really hadn't set Brittany/Kylie up but she couldn't help it if the girl got picked up on her own. "Whatever, use the blanket before you freeze to death." She said as she opened the cell, knowing that there was no way the woman inside it was going to try and attack her. She picked the blanket up off the floor and threw it at the woman as she got a little closer to the bed she was lying on.

Without warning she dropped to the floor, clutching her head in pain as images of herself lying on the same bed flooded her mind. The pain had never been this bad before as the images played like a roll of film on the back of her eyelids. Brittany took this as her opportunity to get up and make her move. Without hesitating she ran out of the cell and down the hall the same way she had the first time she escaped from the building.

Brittany was halfway up the staircase up the when she heard the high pitch scream that she knew was Santana's. After that she heard the sound of boots running down the hall. She hated seeing Santana in pain and she only hoped that the woman was going to be all right. Sure enough as she made a right at the top of the staircase she entered the garage where there was a line of snowmobiles. Even though Karpov had taken over the complex nothing had changed since the last time she found herself in the garage.

Back downstairs the guards were helping Santana to her feet, her hands still clutching at her head. "Upstairs, the garage, you'll find her there. Go!" Images of her and Kylie escaping on a snowmobile entered her mind as she almost fell back over.

When Santana woke up she found herself lying in her bed. Getting up she tried to shake the cobwebs but they just wouldn't go away. That same feeling you get when you have a head cold and everything seems fuzzy, like you're never going to get better was exactly how her head felt, just with more pain. She thought it was best if she laid back down and once again almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

In the room next to hers unbeknownst to her Karpov was staring pointedly at the doctor. "Why is she like this?" He asked, his tone cold and aggressive.

"It seems as though she had a memory. She told the guards that they could find the woman that escaped in snowmobile garage. When they got there one of the snowmobiles was missing, are you positive she's never been in this building before?"

Karpov slammed his fist down onto the next in front of him, the anger building quickly within him. "She has never been here, it was not in her records that she was ever in Russia!"

"She is the best of the best though, maybe something was missed along the way."

He shook his head. "I do not make mistakes! What kind of damage did the memories cause?"

"Nothing that I can see of. She trusts you so make sure you assure her that the memories were nothing more than an illusion. It could be possible that it was a similar circumstance but from the research I've been doing, her levels seem to spike when she's here. Like her mind is fighting where she is, telling her it's not right." Karpov nodded as he left the room without another word. He needed her alive and well to finish what he had already started.

C.I.A Headquaters

Artie rolled into Holly's office without knocking on the door. Before she could scold him for doing so the look he had on his face made her think twice. "I know why he wanted Santana."

"What?" Artie simply nodded as Holly reached for her phone.

Ten minutes later Holly, Artie, and Quinn were sitting in their meeting room with Brittany and Rachel on video chat. "I've been trying to figure out what he could possibly want with her. Going over records and the tapes from when Santana had gone with him too meetings. He wanted her because she is the only operative to ever break into the Kremlin and come out alive."

"I was with her, why not come after me?" Quinn asked, recalling the mission they had gone on two years prior.

"She's the one that got into the room though, I don't even know how she managed to do it. He found out somehow and that's what he was planning the entire time Santana was with his escort. He was talking about her and we had no idea. His visit to the states was about finding out as much as he could about her life."

"I'm going to kill that bastard myself!" Everyone looked over at Holly and saw how red her face had gotten.

"Not if I get to him first." They heard the sound of Brittany's sad voice come through the speakers. Though her voice was sad her blue eyes looked more like steel than anything else. It was as though something inside of her had snapped.

"What is he planning then?" Rachel questioned trying to sort of how they could get Santana back.

Artie shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, I'm still working on it but whatever it is, it has something to do with something in the Kremlin."

"Gee that's helpful." Quinn's snarky comment earned her a glare from Holly and Artie both. "What? I want my best friend back and we've been working on everything but that!"

Before anyone could try and calm Quinn down Holly surprisingly spoke up. "She's right and that's my fault, Santana should be our main priority. How did getting caught on purpose go?" She asked looking toward the screen.

"Pretty well. As soon as she walked into the cell she got head pain. It was really hard to see her like that but at least we know that we can trigger memories."

"I gotta give you credit, I don't think anyone has ever got caught on purpose." Quinn said as she gave her Brittany a thumbs up.

"She's still in there, she's still the woman we all care about, I just hope we can get her back before it's too late."

One Week Later – Russia

"What do you mean you're moving me to New York?" Santana asked as she stood in the middle of Karpov's office.

"That's where you lived before your accident. The good doctor thinks it'll help with the headaches and nose bleeds. Not to worry I'll keep you updated on everything here and you'll still be working."

Santana shook her head. "I don't know anyone in New York."

"You'll be fine, it might make you feel better. Besides we have work in New York and it'll be easier to take down the C.I.A for what they did to you if you're in the country." Santana nodded, to New York it was.

Four days later Santana found herself standing in the middle of her apartment. She'd love to say that everything was as she left it but she couldn't remember. She still had the feeling that something was off, like she was living someone else's life and not her own.

She walked around the apartment, taking it all in. There were a few pictures of her and Karpov and her parents but even seeing them didn't spark anything in her. The only thing that felt differently was that there was less pressure in her head. It was as if it wasn't fighting itself as much anymore, trying to remember something it could. Maybe she was finally home, and though she didn't know it her mind felt more at ease. Little did she know it was simply because she had absolutely no connection to the apartment, to the pictures and the memories they supposedly held.

Sitting down on her couch she reached for the tv remote and turned it on. She flipped through the channels, she couldn't remember the last time she had watched tv either. Russian television wasn't very good and Karpov normally kept her pretty busy. She settled on the music channel, and instantly felt herself relax. Russian music also wasn't her cup of tea. It wasn't bad but it wasn't what she was used to and something about listening to music now put her at ease.

It had put her so at ease that she woke up an hour later to the sound of her doorbell. Grabbing her gun off the table to crept towards the door and checked to see who it was. A man in a suit stood in front of her with a large box with a red ribbon on it. She waited a minute before opening the door, hiding her the hand her gun was in behind it as she smiled at the man. He handed her the package with a smile before leaving. Closing and locking the door Santana moved into her living room and set the box onto the table, putting her gun next to it.

Inside the box was a purple dress with a note on top of it. _Enjoy yourself at the Guggenheim. Take in all the art, it's beautiful. – Karpov_. Under that was a ticket to the show at the art gallery in a couple days. Santana shook her head as she pushed the box back on the table. She should have known better than to think that Karpov would give her any time to actually settle. Before she could relax on the couch again her cell phone rang as if he knew she was thinking about him.

"Hello."

"Santana how is my favourite person doing today, all moved in?" She looked over at her still unpacked suitcase.

"Getting there, thanks for the dress."

She knew he was smiling on the phone as he chuckled, it gave her a cold chill but she shook it of. "Very good, tonight you go out and have fun, tomorrow night you work. There is going to be an ancient statue at the gallery, I need it. It's very important we get it."

"Understood."

"Under the dress, you'll find a blackberry that has all the information in it that you need. Once you check it make sure you throw it out right away, it's set to self destruct, can't be too careful with you being on American soil."

"Of course."

As soon as she got off the phone with Karpov she looked under the dress and found the blackberry. Plugging her headphones into it she listening to her assignment. She was to acquire a small wooden looking Mayan statue that was no more than a foot tall. As always she didn't have the why or how just that she it must get done and that the piece would be on display at the Guggenheim. Immediately after she watched the video message she tossed the phone into the metal wastebasket. Sure enough a few moments later it sparked and shut off.

Stretching out her neck she moved over to the fridge and opened it. To her dismay it was completely empty. "Looks like I'm going grocery shopping." She mumbled to herself as she put her coat and shoes on.

As she walked down the busy New York streets something about it felt vaguely familiar but not quite normal. It was as though she had walked these streets before but not to the point where it felt like home, but definitely closer to it than when she had been in Russia. She tried to remember as many of the stores that lined the streets as she could in case she needed something quickly. That's when the neon sign stood out to her that read arcade in big bold letters. Glancing inside she smiled at the kids playing the games and a few adults as well. She kept walking until she came across the grocery store.

For whatever reason it felt comforting to be back in the US, she felt like she had never felt in when she was in Russia. She always felt like Karpov was watching her every move. Though she was sure he was still keeping tabs on her, it felt different in the best possible way. Opening her apartment door she walked right into the kitchen to put the groceries away. She had made sure to pick up a case of beer as well, if she was going to relax today she was going to do it with a couple beers.

As she flipped through the channels on her tv she shook her head when she passed by something on the history network. "That is entirely inaccurate." She shook her head at the tv then at herself. It was frustrating that she remembered everything about her education and could still teach others yet she practically needed someone to teach her on who she was. She was about to turn off the tv when the new Victoria's Secret commercial came on. The commercial itself was no good but the eye candy wasn't bad at all. Especially when the last girl turned around. Santana's mouth dropped as she paused her tv and looked at Brittany dressed in nothing more than a sexy push up bra, leopard print underwear and a pair of white angel wings. "She's definitely an angel. Ugh! Why do I keep talking to myself as if someone is listening?" She shook her head at herself as she turned off the tv, frustrated. Finishing her beer an idea struck her. Karpov had told her to enjoy herself today and she could see no better way to enjoy herself than the idea that had just struck her.

Twenty minutes later she stood on the sidewalk and looked up before walking in through the double doors. She figured there was no better way to have some light hearted fun than to go to the arcade and spend countless amounts of quarters on games that probably weren't all that good. In those twenty minutes though she felt like such a kid and it was the best feeling she had felt in a long time. It was effortless and didn't require much thought which was exactly what she wanted, to turn her brain off for a little while and relax.

"I've got next game." She heard the woman's voice from behind her and saw a hand put down a quarter on the pinball machine she was playing.

"Might be awhile I'm pretty good at this."

"Santana?"

Turning her head quickly she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes. "Brittany!" Instantly she felt her smile grow as she stopped paying attention to the game and looked at the woman in front of her.

To be continued…

**A/N: So sorry about how long it's taken me to update but unfortunately life has been busy and I haven't had time to sit down and write. Hopefully there will be more a lot sooner than this one. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are you doing in New York?" Brittany asked definitely shocked to see Santana standing in front of her.

"I live here, what about you? Do supermodels always hang out in arcades?"

Brittany leaned her head back and laughed. "This one does, little kids don't care much for models, so it's a nice escape and I live here too. How long have you lived here? And sorry about not calling after everything that happened. How are you by the way?"

"Well this kid definitely cares about supermodels." Santana said pointing to herself making Brittany laugh once again. "No worries, I've been really busy and I'm actually feeling much better. Chronic migraines, been getting them since I was little. I've always lived here but I just moved back, I was doing work in Russia, teaching at Moscow University."

Brittany nodded taking in all the information she could. The sound of the ball loading back onto the spring brought both women out of their glances. "Looks like it's my turn." She grinned and hip bumped Santana out of the way.

"I always thought of you as a Southern California type of girl. House on the beach, sun kissed skin, preppy boarding school cheerleader."

Santana let out a laugh as her and Brittany both shifted gears on their stationary car seats as they played a racing game. Both women were looking more at one another than at the screen but they still somehow ended up being in first and second place. "Nope New York City born and raised. I take it you live around here?"

"Yeah over on fifth and Madison Ave and it looks like I just won." Brittany threw her hands up in the hair and smiled.

"You're like five years old." Santana pouted.

"But I won and you're a sore loser." Brittany grinned and something about it made Santana's head hurt. The pain started behind her eyes and moved backwards. She tried to shake it off but couldn't so she just sat in the car seat with her hand gripping the clutch. Brittany went from laughing to worry mode immediately as her hand rested on Santana's arm. "Try and take deep breaths and think of something that makes you happy, a place where you can be alone and by yourself." Those were the instructions the C.I.A. doctors told her to give Santana if she ever had an episode again. She watched as Santana breathed in deeply, listening to her instructions.

"Try and think of a nice beach, light waves rolling onto the shore somewhere far from here and far from the pain." Brittany watched as Santana nodded slightly. Slowly her hand started to release its death grip on the clutch.

An hour later Brittany was walking Santana up to her apartment. As they got into the elevator Brittany watched as Santana pushed the 15th floor. "Penthouse?" She questioned as she turned from the elevator buttons to Santana.

"Yes ma'am." The elevator doors opened and they both walked out and towards Santana's front door. "Can I at least give you the tour for taking care of me and walking me home?"

"I guess that'd be alright." Brittany watched as Santana pushed the doors open. The apartment was spacious and had a lot of glass windows. It didn't feel like Santana at all, it felt cold and sterile. She guessed that was the way Karpov wanted it.

"What do you think? Pretty awesome right?" She had never really experienced the cocky side of Santana and it was showing a little and if she was being honest she really didn't like it.

"It's very nice, but I actually have to get going. I have a shoot in the morning so this girl needs her beauty sleep. It was nice running into you, maybe lunch sometime next week, I know this great restaurant just down the street from here if you're interested."

Santana nodded. "Yeah that sounds good." She walked the blonde to the door and opened it for her. Brittany hugged her lightly before pulling away and moving towards the elevator. "Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"How did you know how to get my headache to stop back at the arcade? Even the doctors have a hard time doing that."

Brittany thought for a minute about how to explain it all before back towards Santana. She reached out and took her hand pulling her towards the windows in her apartment. "This view is beautiful and amazing right?"

Santana nodded as she looked out at the busy streets and the lights on the buildings. "New York is beautiful."

"It's gorgeous but for some reason when I say New York I don't associate you with it, it doesn't feel right. I see you on a beach over looking the ocean with a dog running around. I took a shot in the dark at the arcade and I'm just lucky it worked."

"How did you know what to say though?"

Brittany took a deep breath and looked out the window. "After the last time it happened at the club I couldn't explain it so I did some research." Santana gave her an odd sort of look that made her start to scramble, she had to be careful. "Okay so I did a google search and it said that sometimes what people need is to be in a place that's far away from the pain. The beach seemed like a good place to be so I went with it and it worked. But I really do need to get going. I'll call you." Brittany once again headed for the door and before she closed it she looked back and saw Santana staring out the window. "You have a really nice home Santana, have a good night."

"You too." Santana said as she turned around only to look at her front door. She turned back around at the window and stared off into the city lights. Something about what Brittany had said made sense to her, she didn't feel like it was home.

After twenty minutes of staring she moved into her bedroom and got ready for bed. While the bed didn't feel comfortable like the apartment she didn't feel like her head was going to explode and more than anything else that was the most important thing. She just had to figure out what was triggering them and the best she could come up with was Brittany she just had no idea as to why.

"What do you mean she's here in New York?" Quinn asked as she started pacing in their make shift office.

"I ran into her at the arcade, I went to go and clear my head and there she was sitting there."

Holly shook her head as she too tried to wrap her mind around what Brittany was saying. "That means she's here for the artifact too. As much as I appreciate all your talent it is going to be hell to try and stop her."

There was not a single person in that room that disagreed with Holly. They all knew and understood how talented Santana was at her job. They sat in silence for a few moments, each person thinking about how they were going to get through this.

"I've never won, when it comes down to head to head I have never beaten her, she's always gotten the upper hand somehow." Brittany's voice cracked as she tried to maintain her composure, running her fingers through her hair, trying to get herself to breathe.

"Her biggest asset and biggest weakness are one in the same." Quinn finally said as she sat back down in her chair. "You may not have ever won but she's never gone up against all of us together. I have always had her back in one capacity or another since we were teenagers. She works well alone but its also a weakness, she's at this alone and we have each other. We know how she reacts and how she moves, its not going to be easy but we have each other and if I know Karpov he's sent her in alone."

"She's right, Brittany I need you on your A game for this one, we have to remember that this just isn't about us and Santana, this is about the bigger picture."

Santana slipped into the back hallway and removed her apron. It was easy to blend in at these galleries since no one knew anyone. As long as you seemed to have a purpose they let you in and you're free to roam around as if you owned the place.

She crept down the hall and slipped into the last door on the left. She had spent the week memorizing the lay out of the building and it's blue prints. As she was running down the hall she heard the faint sounds of footsteps up a head of her.

"Excuse me miss where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this." A brief look of confusion crossed his face before Santana hit him on the side of his head, right on his temple knocking him unconscious. "Damn I still I got it."

A few minutes later she found herself sneaking into the room where the artifact was supposed to be. Looking around her mouth almost dropped as she looked at the boxes that lined the walls and the floor. It was going to take her forever to find out which box the artifact was in. Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing and she felt like something was missing. All she could think about was Pocahontas, over and over again the name kept replaying in her head. Shaking it out she started to go through the boxes. That's when she saw the shadow in the middle of the room move. The lights in the room were dim at best and she was surprised she hadn't noticed the figure before.

Reaching into her boot she pulled out her gun and started to move forward. Karpov had told her to acquire the figurine using all means necessary. Using her gun wasn't typically her forte but in this scenario when she was behind enemy lines and all alone she couldn't risk not being cautious.

"Put the freaky little statue down." Santana ordered, her gun pointed right at the woman standing in front of her. "I should have known you'd be here."

She heard that familiar chuckle and the British accent that followed. "Put down the little girl gun you're holding and maybe we'll talk."

"Sorry sweet cheeks I just don't have time to talk to you tonight, you got two more seconds put the gun freaky thing down."

Brittany stood her ground, even though the look in Santana's eyes was freaking her out. She knew what was about to happen so she set the statue down. Just as she did she saw Santana's arm swing at her. Throwing her left forearm up she blocked the punch and went on the offensive. They traded kicks and punches, knocking each other down and letting the other get back up in the process. They knew neither had the time for this tonight, so they fought a little harder. Brittany had managed to knock Santana's gun away from her and out of reach in the process.

As they broke apart Brittany watched as Santana crossed the room crawling on the floor. It all happened so fast that not even Santana was entirely aware of what was going on. All Santana saw was the gun on the floor and before she knew it she was reaching for it. Turning over onto her back she shot up at the woman she had been fighting with.

A moment later she saw the woman hit the floor in front of her. The wig she had been wearing had come off during her fall and flowing blonde hair cascaded over shoulders. "Brittany." She whispered as she looked the woman over only to notice another blonde lying on top of her. She watched as Brittany rolled over and looked over the blonde that had pushed her of the way. Even in the dark room Santana could make out the other woman's face. Images of red and white cheerleading outfits, the beach, and cereal boxers crossed her mind. "Quinn." It barely came out before the room went dark, her gun fell to the ground as the pain in her arm became more apparent. She barely opened her eyes long enough to see the blood seeping through her white shirt.

TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"She remembered you Quinn, she remembered." A single tear fell from Brittany's eye as she sat with Quinn in the helicopter. She was putting pressure on her wound, trying to get the other blonde to stay awake. "Stay with me a little while longer, we're almost at the hospital."

"What happened?" Holly asked as the doctors ran Quinn down the hallway of the hospital.

"Santana shot her, well she was trying to shoot me but Quinn pushed me out of the way." The look of panic was evident on Holly's face even though she tried her best to hide it. "There's more." Holly stopped walking and looked at Brittany. "Quinn shot Santana, I didn't see where the bullet when I just felt the gun go off and watched her fall."

"Did you leave her there?"

Brittany looked down with a saddened expression on her face. "We did, I'm sorry I wanted to make sure she was okay but Quinn was bleeding out and…" She was cut off by Holly's hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing, if you had done anything else it would have jeopardized everything. Quinn is a great shot and I can tell you with complete certainty that if she shot Santana she didn't shoot to kill. And if I know Santana, she's already out of the building and getting the wound attended too. She's gotten out of much worse, believe me. I know this is a bad time but did you get the artifact?"

Brittany nodded. "We got it but there's even more that's more important than the artifact."

"What can be more important than that?"

"Before Santana passed out, she remembered Quinn. She said her name, and this look of recognition crossed her face."

"She remembered her?" Brittany nodded as Holly's face went blank. It was clear the woman didn't know how to take the news. "I don't know whether that's good or bad. I mean its great that she remembered her but bad because she knows her name so she could go after her too."

**Two Weeks Later**

She stood in front of the building with her arm in a sling, hair up in a neat bun and large over sized sunglasses on her face. She took a deep breath as she entered the building. As she walked up to the front desk she couldn't help but notice the way people looked at her, like they had seen a ghost. Looking around everything looked so foreign to her but something in her felt at ease and safe for the first time in a long while. Not the same kind of safe she felt when she was with Brittany, something more than that, something real. It was an odd sensation being that she was technically in enemy territory but amongst all the looks none of them were malicious.

"Hi I'm here to speak to Quinn." She said to the secretary hoping using a last name wouldn't be necessary.

"One moment please." Santana nodded as the woman picked up the phone and relayed the message to whoever was on the other end of the line. A moment later a blonde woman walked off the elevator and towards her. Her palms instantly started to feel a little sweaty though she didn't know why, she never cracked under pressure.

"Santana Lopez, Holly Holiday, please follow me." She stepped aside and pointed her arm towards the elevator. Nodding Santana followed her, never looking over her shoulder. She had made sure that Karpov thought she was still in New York though it was quite hard with all the guards he had watching her.

After going up to the 30th floor Holly ushered Santana into her office. The rest of the floor was empty. It seemed out of place, like the office wasn't meant to be there, or maybe that was the point.

"Please sit down, make yourself at home." She noticed that Holly was having a hard time looking her in the eye and she couldn't understand why. "What brings you here today Miss Lopez?" Holly got right to the point as Santana sat down.

"I need answers and I think you have them but I'll only speak with Quinn."

Holly nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Why Quinn?"

"That's for her to know."

"You'll have to understand that I can't just let you roam around my building, for all I know Karpov could have sent you here to take me out."

Santana looked Holly over and noticed how relaxed the woman was. "If you though that you wouldn't be so relaxed but I can assure you that isn't my business today. Besides that I'm a little incapacitated at the moment." She pointed to the sling her arm was in.

"Except I know you can shoot perfectly well with your other hand." Santana tried to hide the shock from her face. It was true, she didn't have a shooting hand, her right was a slightly more accurate but her left was just as good. "What brings you here."

"I want answers, I told you that."

"Ask the questions, because I'm not letting you near Quinn without some more information. Unlike the man you work for I care about my employees Miss. Lopez and I don't have time for small talk so if you don't mind getting to the point of this visit."

"My memory was taken from me by your people and I want to know why I suddenly remembered Quinn when I remember no one else, not even my own parents. So we're clear that doesn't make me weak it makes me a more equipped and able employee because I have no emotional connection to anyone."

Holly nodded and stood up. "It's about time."

Santana wanted to ask what she was talking about but decided against it. She didn't want the other woman to know just how many questions she had. This time when they got onto the elevator they went all the way to the bottom parking level, through a set of doors and down a staircase. When they entered through the next set of doors they were somehow outside. The confused look on Santana's face made Holly smile slightly. "The mind can be deceived quite easily." Suddenly Santana stopped walking causing Holly to turn and look at her. "Miss Lopez?"

"Why are there no guards? At any point I could have taken you out without even blinking and you don't have guards around? Is that American ignorance of stupidity, not to be rude."

"Not to be rude, you don't know as much as you think you do." Holly looked up at a camera and smiled. "I'm not scared of you Miss. Lopez, you aren't the only one here that knows how to shoot a gun."

They continued to walk and Santana had to admit that even though this woman was the enemy she had was fond of her. She enjoyed a woman who didn't take anybody's bullshit but was still classy enough to wear a pair of respectable heels.

It became clear as they continued to walk they had entered the CIA's medical wing. Holly stopped outside a door and knocked softly. When she heard the voice from inside she opened the door and smiled at the blonde sitting in the bed, her arm in a sling too.

"Santana Lopez would like to speak to you if that's okay."

"Come to finish the job since you have such a shitty shot." Normally Santana would have a snarky come back and want to rip the girls head off but she couldn't. Seeing the woman lying in a hospital bed brought on feelings up hurt not anger. "It's okay Holly, I can take it from here." Holly smiled one last time at her and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. Santana stood still, close to the door, not wanting to get too close. "You wanted to speak to me, speak. Before I change my mind."

"Why do I remember you?"

"How do you know you remember me and it's not something we planted in your memory."

"It was too vivid, too real. There's a difference between the way things feels, don't insult my intelligence."

"We grew up together." Was all Quinn said, she didn't want to push Santana to remember, it had become clear at this point that if she was going to remember it had to be on her own.

Santana took a deep breath and tried to figure out where to go with the information. "Where did we grow up?"

Quinn thought for a minute about to go forward. "Meet me here tomorrow morning. I'll explain more."

"It was him wasn't it, that took my memory, it wasn't the CIA."

"What makes you suddenly say that?"

Santana looked at Quinn lying in the bed and then out the window behind her. It was all so similar that it made her head start to hurt a little bit. "I'm starting to get a headache, I'm starting to think every time I get one it's because my mind is trying to tell me something." She searched Quinn's reaction and she almost missed it but she caught the slightly smile. It didn't play across her features but in her eyes. It was as if she had an unwritten code with the woman and she had to know why.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow and I promise I won't kill you." She held the piece of paper out to Santana who moved closer and took it. Looking at the address she crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the trashcan. "The guard will escort you out unless you have other business to attend too."

With that Santana opened the door and let the guard escort her out of the building. She wasn't sure if she could wait until tomorrow morning to talk to Quinn. The woman had answers and she wanted them, badly.

TBC…

**A/N: Finally, we're getting somewhere. I promise that this time the update will come quicker, unfortunately with the holidays I was quite busy or this would have been up sooner. I know it seems a little scattered but I promise it will make sense. Hope you all liked it and had a very happy holidays. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Santana stood on the pier and looked around, Quinn was nowhere to be found and it was so busy that she'd be lucky to run into her randomly so she stood and waited. She looked down at her watch as she leaned against the railing over looking the water.

"Sorry I'm late I wanted to make sure I wasn't being followed. Can never be too certain, not that I don't trust you but I don't trust you." Santana nodded without looking at Quinn.

"Why did I remember you?"

Quinn shrugged. "That I don't know, but I do know we grew up together."

"You said that already. I came here for answers not the same shit I got yesterday."

"First you need to tell me where you got the nerve to walk into a CIA building."

Taking a deep breath Santana gripped the railing, this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. "Karpov has been keeping me in the dark and something hasn't felt right for awhile. I swear I'm not trying to screw with you, I just want answers and he's not giving them to me." She turned her head and looked at Quinn who looked back at her.

Without another word Quinn nodded, as if she saw something in Santana that the other woman wasn't aware of. "Can't believe all this time we thought Brittany was the key and it turned out to be me." Santana knew Quinn wasn't really talking to her but was just thinking aloud. She also wanted to know how Brittany played into all of this but first she had to figure herself out. "We've been best friends since the 5th grade when you moved in with your aunt and ended up at my school, after your parents died." Looking around Quinn backed away from the railing. "Let's go for a walk." As she started to walk away Santana followed her and adjusted her shirt and baseball hat.

They ended up walking along the beach, kids were running by them splashing in the water as their parents watched on. It was good and busy, just the way they liked it. "Karpov said my parents were Russian."

"They were as American as any person could get. Your dad was a lawyer and your mom was a cop for a long time."

"Then why the hell would the CIA take away my memory?"

Santana watched Quinn for her reaction. The blonde woman's gaze turned towards the water as she inhaled deeply. "It wasn't the CIA, it was Karpov that erased your memory. We picked you up to see if we could figure out what he had done. Do you really think if the CIA wanted you dead that we'd have let you go? You of all people know nothing about that makes sense and is to our benefit."

Something about what Quinn was saying made perfect sense to her. She had always felt off when Karpov spoke about her before her 'accident'. Her training told her to be cautious of what Quinn was saying but her gut was telling her that this was the real truth. "Who is he really?"

"Russian terrorist. He wants to start another Cold War, or at least that's what we think he wants." Quinn still barely looked at Santana as they talked and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Why won't you look at me? No one is around."

Biting her lip Quinn faced her old friend. "Because somewhere buried in you is my best friend and I don't want to push you. I'm just thankful that you're asking questions whether you believe me or not. I think its all a little weird and rushed and I wouldn't put it past Karpov to set the CIA up like this. That and I can see the pain you're in from your headaches."

"I've come to realize that my headaches are triggered by recognition of what's real and what's not. Everything you've just said are things that I've been thinking for awhile now." It was now that Santana looked around and noticed that the beach goers were far off in the distance. The only things around them were sand, water and a house.

Nodding Quinn reached into her pocked and pulled out a set of keys. "I don't expect you to believe anything I've just said and I don't want to bombard you with more than the basics. I also don't know if I can trust you or not even though I do want too. I'm sure wherever you're staying is off the grid but if you want more answers then they're in that house. Do what you want with it, either way its yours." She handed her the keys before starting to walk off.

"Quinn!" The woman turned around. "Sorry about you're shoulder."

Santana watched the other woman nod. "Likewise." She watched as the blonde walked back towards the pier before looking up at the house in front of her. She looked at the keys in the palm of her hand, unsure of what to do with them. Turning back around to look at the water she sat down and watched the waves crash against the sand in front of her.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there staring out at the water but the sun was starting to set and the pain in her head was starting to ease up. The keys were still in the palm of her hand. A part of her believed everything Quinn said, the other part didn't want to believe that she could be played so badly by a Russian idiot.

Getting up she looked back at the house in front of her and then again at the keys in her hand. She came here for answers and she was going to get them regardless of what was in that house. She walked towards the porch and up the steps, taking a deep breath she reached for the doorknob and unlocked it. She pushed it open and the let smell of the home invade her senses. The pain it caused in her head almost made her double over in agony. Swallowing it she took another deep breath and listened to the waves. Sure enough it helped enough for her to move forward.

Looking around the house she took in all the pictures, her and Quinn, her and the blonde woman from the CIA among others. The whole place felt more homey, this was who she was. A California girl born and raised, it was no wonder to her as to why New York never felt right. They were complete opposites. She continued to look around the house, picking up pictures and studying them, hoping for another memory but nothing came. Until she came to one of her and Quinn graduating university. She sat down on the couch with the picture in hand.

Her breathing became irregular as the memory flooded her. They were making funny faces at the camera and at each other. She remembered someone yelling at them, telling them to let her take at least one serious picture. The vision of blonde hair and the same stern look she received yesterday when she entered the CIA was looking back at her. Her mouth got dry as she sat the picture back down on the table. The realization that everything Karpov had told her was lie dawned on her in that moment and the pieces that didn't fit before now fit perfectly.

She moved through each room in the house quite the same way. Touching pictures, smelling blankets and pillows until she ended up in her bedroom. She opened the drawers and closet looking through her clothes. The person that Karpov had made her was the complete opposite of the girl in this room. As she laid down in her bed she felt how comfortable she was, there was no way the CIA could have possibly made this up. The blood started to boil in her veins as the rage set in. Not only had Karpov taken her memories and made her his little minion, he took her away from the people she knew and from everything she'd seen, everyone she loved.

Somewhere between thinking about killing Karpov and trying to remember more about her life she fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of cabinets closing downstairs in the kitchen. Picking her gun up off her chest she made her way downstairs, trying to ignore the pain. Having one arm in a sling had its serious downfalls. As she rounded the corner to her kitchen she saw Quinn sitting at her table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Holy shit what the hell are you doing here!" Quinn yelled before lowering the gun she was holding up at Santana as she looked at the woman standing in front of her.

"This is my house isn't it?"

"I didn't think you'd still be here and yes this is your house Lopez. Sorry I'll leave."

Santana just stood there nodded, she really didn't know what to say or how to act. "It's fine really." She said as she watched Quinn get up and push her chair in.

"It's okay Santana, I'm sorry again. Force of habit, take care of yourself."

Later that afternoon Holly was sitting in the briefing room with Brittany, Rachel and Quinn discussing their next steps in dealing with Karpov. It was at that moment that Holly got a call from her secretary. "Santana has decided to let herself walk into the building. We probably should have changed her clearance." Holly said as she stood up and moved towards the door to let Santana in.

"Sorry, we tried to stop her."

Holly held her hand up and let Santana enter the room. "You have a really big pair of balls don't you walking in here like you own the place." As Santana stepped into the room she spotted Brittany who instantly looked away from her and spun around in her chair. "You could have been shot right on the spot."

"Gut feeling that that wasn't going to happen. I went with it. I'm here to make a deal with you. Privately."

"We're in the middle of something." Holly said sternly, her hand still on the doorknob. Santana didn't budge causing Holly to sigh.

"He could have at least made you forget you're stubborn." Rachel joked as she moved towards the door. "What, too soon?" She asked as Brittany and Quinn glared at her.

Santana waited for everyone to leave before she moved towards the desk in the middle of the room. She didn't sit down even after she watched Holly do so, something about it didn't feel right.

"I want to help you take him down. He needs to pay for what he did and I'm going to help you do it."

"Oh?" Holly was intrigued, as much as she wanted to believe what Santana was saying she had to be smart too. "How are you going to do that."

"By becoming a double agent, he'll never see it coming and it's clear at this point the only way to take him down is from the inside. There's only one condition though."

"What's that?" Holly asked as she leaned back in her head.

Santana took a moment before speaking. "Quinn is my go to. She's the only one I really remember. You and her, that's it. I'm still figuring this all out, I can't deal with the rest of it right now."

Holly nodded. "Done." Sure the woman was skeptical but it was her god daughter standing in front of her and she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Santana wasn't playing her.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So sorry about the lack of updating this fic, I recently got a new job so it's been a little hectic, my apologies and I'll do my best to update much faster. ** **Chapter 19 **

"Where have you been?" Karpov asked her with that menacing tone he often used.

"Hiding out, ya know since I got shot getting you this." Santana held up the statue that she was supposed to recover from the museum.

Instantly Karpov's face lit up with excitement. "Where have you been since then?" He asked, still focusing on the artifact that was no in his hands.

"Laying low trying to heal, or is that not acceptable?" Her attitude was definitely in full swing. "Thanks for making sure I have proper medical care while I'm out here too. Do you know how long it too me to find an appropriate safe house?"

Karpov looked up at Santana and for the first time she saw what she had been missing. He didn't care about her, he only cared about his asset. "I'm sorry Santana, what do you need? Is your shoulder healing well?"

"It's fine, what I want to know is why I keep risking my ass for stupid shit!"

"With time Santana, it will all make sense."

"Zmey." Was all Santana said to him before turning around.

Karpov shook his head. "What is wrong with you, so temperamental lately."

"I don't know maybe it's because you left me in this country with no protection, no safe house. All I do is hang out in this apartment or work out which I can't do right because I got shot getting you some figurine."

He laughed only the way he could, dark and cynical. "I appreciate what you did, for now I need you to rest that shoulder before your next assignment. It will take you to great heights so I need you to be at your best."

"Now you're Dr. Seuss, fantastic."

"I don't know who that is but I am leaving now to head back to Russia. I'll make sure you have more access to the things you need." He went to walk out the door before he turned around to look at Santana. "And Santana you are looking much better my dear. Rest, be safe."

Once he was out the door Santana let out the laugh she had been holding. She could no longer take the man seriously, that and she wanted to kill him. It was hard to manage her urges but she figured for the time being laughing was better than murder.

Santana walked through Central Park and took a seat on a bench that over looked a skating rink. For a brief moment she stopped paying attention to her surroundings and focused on the people in front of her having fun. It wasn't until she felt someone sit down next to her that her senses kicked back in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without looking at the person.

The blond shrugged. "I came to check in on you, since I can't exactly pick up the phone and call."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I always know where you are, when you aren't trying to hide. Eyes and ears everywhere."

Santana nodded. "I didn't take you for the stalker type."

"I never took you as the bitchy type, wait you've always been the bitchy type, never mind."

"How cute you have jokes."

Quinn laughed and crossed one leg over the other. "How are you doing, really?"

Santana shrugged and took a deep breath. "He showed up today and it took everything in me to not kill him. I'm having a really frustrating day, I just want to remember who I am, now more than ever."

Quinn didn't say anything in response she just nodded and looked in front of her at the skaters. "What, no comment?"

"There's nothing I can say that will make it better, it sucks and that's the best way to put it."

Without thinking Santana turned and looked at Quinn and smiled, something she hadn't really done in a long time. "I can see why I kept you around."

"I'm awesome and I know it. So what's the deal with you and Brittany?"

Before Santana could answer her phone started to ring. Taking it out of her pocket she huffed as she answered it. "Yes zmey? Okay." With that she ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Zmey?"

"It's Russian for snake, fitting isn't it?" Quinn laughed in response and nodded slightly. "I have to get going, he's sending me to the Himalayas to get something, I don't know what yet. I'll keep you updated." With that Santana stood up and walked away leaving Quinn to sit alone.

The entire walk home she felt as though she was being followed so when she got closer to her apartment she stepped inside a coffee store. She was so focused on getting away from whomever it was that was following her that she bumped into someone from behind.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry."

"Not a problem."

When the woman turned around Santana nearly ran out the door she had just walked in from. "Rachel!"

"Santana."

"What are you doing here?" The cold tone that she found herself using so often was evident in her words.

"I live here, now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Hey Rach, there you are, I've been looking all over the place for you." The sound of that voice made the hairs on the back of Santana's neck stand up, in the best possible way. As mad as she was at Brittany for lying to her something about the woman always made her feel electric.

Without thinking Santana said the first thing that came to her mind. "Were you following me?" It made Brittany do a double take as she processed not only who was standing in front of her but what the woman had said.

"Despite what you may think not everyone in your life is lying to you. No I wasn't following you, I happen to live in this city and have long before you ever moved here. You have no right to be so mad at me either so do us all a favour and leave."

"Fine." Santana said as she started to make her way to the door.

"Fine."

Santana didn't want to be mad at Brittany but she couldn't help it. The woman had never even hinted that she had known her before the accident. With her newly acquired information she just didn't know who to trust and for so long Brittany had been the only person she could talk to. Now she wasn't sure what to say to anyone, the only person she was even remotely comfortable with was Quinn. She had no idea who she really was or who to really trust. More than anything she couldn't trust herself and that's what scared her most of all.

"Why the hell do I keep running into her?" She huffed as she slammed her apartment door closed. It was as though no matter where she went in New York she either ran into Brittany or was reminded of her in some way.

There she was two days later climbing a steep incline of ice and snow. She was held up by a cable and an ice pick nothing too fancy, just enough to get the job done. Not the best workout for someone recovering from a gunshot wound but duty called. Needless to say she was less than impressed with her 'boss'. Hanging off the side of a mountain wasn't exactly something she did for fun, at least not that she was aware of and if she did, she was glad she didn't remember.

All Karpov told her was that there was something in a cave at the top of the mountain that he wanted, some sort of rock. She had no idea why and she didn't question it, all she wanted to do was get it over and done with so she could bring him down. Now not only was she pissed off, she was cold and cold was something that she really didn't like being. It was one reason among many that she hated being in Siberia, aside from the obvious.

She struggled but once she reached the top of the mountain it became clear where she was supposed to find the rock. She couldn't really call it a cave it was more of an inlet but there it was, a crystal shaped rock sitting on neatly cut out ledge. Taking a look around Santana made sure that no one else was going to get in way. It was honestly the last thing she needed right now. Grabbing the stone she slipped it into her backpack before starting her descent. She was getting somewhat nervous as the once sunny skies were turning to gray. The last thing she needed was to get stuck in an avalanche or a snowstorm.

That's when she saw the blue figure start to move across the mountain face towards her. "Are you kidding me?" She huffed to herself, she was really in no position to fight anyone. She continued to move down the mountain, trying to move as quickly as she could without being reckless.

She couldn't help but notice the person starting to get closer and closer to her. Once the figure got closer she saw blonde hair peaking out from underneath the helmet. The next thing she knew she was face to face with the figure as they move continued to move downward. "What the hell are you doing here? I made it very clear that I would only do this if Quinn was my go to."

"Unfortunately for Quinn you tried to shoot me so she can't exactly climb a mountain right now! Come to think of it you shouldn't be either but I'm not going to try and stop you. I don't like this anymore than you do, you want to be a bitch be my guest. I'm sorry for trying to protect you, so if you want to be pissed about that then go right ahead. Give me the stone and I'll give you the replacement, then we can go about our merry ways."

"Feisty today aren't you? What happened to sweet innocent Brittany."

"I never said I was sweet, or innocent and when someone that you love tries to kill you any sort of innocence you may flies out the window."

"There's a landing down there I'll meet you and we can make the exchange." She really wasn't in any sort of mood to fight.

Fifteen minutes later Santana stepped down onto the ledge where Brittany was waiting for her. "Let's just do this and get it over and done with."

"Fine by me."

With that said Santana took the stone out of her backpack and handed it to Brittany who gave her a seemingly flawless replica. Not another word was spoken as they both got ready to continue their way back down.

They didn't speak even as they made their way down, both hitting the same ledge at about the same time. Santana was trying her hardest to keep up with Brittany even though it wasn't a competition, it was in her nature to win and right now she wasn't. On the other hand Brittany was purposely slowing herself down so that she could keep an eye on Santana. She could always tell when the other woman was hurting and her shoulder was definitely bothering her.

Santana was just about to lower herself down the next part of the mountain when they felt the ground shake underneath their feet. It all happened so quickly, the rush of white and tumbling rocks, the sheer force of movement almost swept them off their feet. Then everything went black. Without thinking Santana had pushed Brittany so that they were against the rock face. Both women put their arms around their heads even though they had helmets on. It only lasted a minute and then it was over. They both turned around to look at what had gone on behind them. The newly fallen snow was going to make it much more difficult for them to get down but at least, for now, they were safe.

"You okay?" Santana asked as she looked over at Brittany.

"Yeah, you?"

Santana nodded before a sharp pain in her head hit her so hard that she fell to her knees. The images were sharp and painful. At first all she could hear in her head was the sound of an explosion, it was so vivid that her ears started to ring from the memory. She saw herself running forward and lunging at someone. Brittany. Opening her eyes the memory faded away.

"Santana?"

"I'm fine." She said and she stood up and dusted the snow off her pants. "From now on, only Quinn or I go rogue."

Without asking Brittany just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want." She just moved towards the edge of the cliff and went over. Brittany was done taking the heat, she understood Santana's stance on trust but this was pushing it. Looking up she saw Santana start to make her down as well. They had at least an hour and half to go before they hit the bottom.

About a half hour in Brittany looked up to see Santana stopped and massaging her shoulder. Brittany shook her head and continued at her own pace. Ten minutes later she looked up and saw Santana doing the same thing. It only meant one thing, it meant that Santana was in a lot more pain than she was letting on.

"Santana slow down! Take your time and let your shoulder rest." Of course the other woman didn't listen, instead she picked up her pace.

Santana shook her head at Brittany's words and kept going. She was paying far too much attention to speeding up that she forgot about the pain in her shoulder. It would have been a great thing had she realized how weak it was getting. That's when it happened, she felt her rope start to move as the snow shifted and started to settle. Then she felt herself start to fall she tried to reach onto the mountain face as she held onto the last bit of rope.

She took a deep breath as she continued to free-fall. Closing her eyes she tried to think of a way to get out of this but she knew it was a straight fall. Then she felt something grab on to her arm. She smacked into the rock causing her to open her eyes and look up. "I got you, its okay." Even in that moment she couldn't deny how pretty Brittany was, the woman was a godsend, an angel, especially in this moment.

**TBC… **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Since I got a snow day from work… you all get an update haha. Hope you like it and thank you all so much for sticking with this story. ****Chapter 20 – Two Weeks Later **

After two weeks of constantly working, whether it was for Karpov or teaching at NYU Santana finally had a night where she had nothing to do. Any normal person would try and make up for lost sleep but not Santana. Instead she opted for a movie, desperately wanting to be in anyone else's world except her own. Right now where she was in her own world was miserable. She hated having to pretend to like Karpov and she hated that she couldn't remember who she was and most of all she hated that she was alone. The only person she could talk to was someone she wasn't allowed to be seen with.

It had also been two weeks since she had gotten back from her mountain trek and needless to say she started taking it a little easier on her shoulder after that. She didn't want to admit it but Brittany was right, she was pushing herself too hard and it didn't take anyone to really know her to see that. So, a movie it was. She settled on The Notebook, it was showing in a small theatre not to far from her apartment. Normally she'd never pay to see a movie that had been out for so long but she had nothing but books in her apartment.

She chose the last show of the night, figuring it would be the least busy. As she bought her ticket she found it somewhat ironic that she was going to see a movie about someone who couldn't remember their own life.

By the time she walked into the theater with her popcorn and drink in hand the previews to new movies were already playing. She was only late because she surveyed the perimeter about four times before finally entering the theater and then did a clean sweep once she was inside. The last thing she wanted was one of Karpov's men watching her cry like a little girl while watching a sappy movie.

As she settled into her seat at the back of the theater she hadn't realized that there was only one other person sitting there. It wasn't until half way through the movie that she noticed the other person. Taking a good look, now that her eyes had adjusted to dark lighting, she shook her head. Setting her popcorn onto the floor she moved the few rows ahead and sat down next to the woman. "I thought I said I only wanted to talk to Quinn, is that not something you understand?"

Startled Brittany nearly jumped out of her seat and put Santana into a headlock but her senses eased once she heard the woman's voice. "Santana, always a pleasure." Her tone was cold and she hoped that helped cover how shaky it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching one of my favourite movies, so if you don't mind, Noah is about to take Ally out on the canoe."

Santana shook her head. "Look Karpov hasn't told me anything so there's nothing to say, I told Quinn I'd contact her when I find out what he's up to but so far I haven't so just back off."

"I'm sorry that you think my entire world revolves around you but it doesn't. I know good and well that you only want to talk to Quinn and that's fine, I respect your boundaries now respect mine and back off. Go be queen bitch elsewhere."

Santana looked over at Brittany and realized that woman was telling the truth. Her body language said that even in the dark. Getting up she moved back to her seat and picked up her popcorn. She really had to figure out these rage issues and why she was getting so angry. She didn't know much about herself but she knew that she normally had more control, except when it came to Brittany.

Once the movie ended she got up and made her way to the front of the theater. She knew Brittany was right behind her so to make up for being a bitch she decided to hold the door open for the woman.

"Thanks." Brittany said as she made her way out the door only to stop a few feet a head of it. Santana looked out at what had caused Brittany to stop and she too stopped moving forward.

"There was only a dusting of snow when we went in." Santana said as both women looked out at the snow-covered road in front of them.

"Hope you walked." Brittany half laughed as she looked at the cars that were snowed in.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, thankfully."

"Here I thought we had gotten enough snow a couple weeks ago, I guess it's following us around."

Santana couldn't help but laugh and she had to admit it felt good to just let her body do what it wanted. "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched Brittany walk out into the middle of the street. The woman started to spin around in a circle with her arms out and head looking up at the sky.

"Dancing, what does it look like? You're free to go, no one is keeping you here." Brittany continued to move around, clearly dancing to the beat in her head.

In that moment Santana had no idea what compelled her to move forward towards the blonde. Her body had taken on a mind of its own as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. Something about it felt off as they started to move until Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist causing Santana to wrap her arms around Brittany's neck. That's when it clicked and their bodies took over. They swayed in silence, catching each other's glimpses every now and again before looking away. They heard a truck honk its horn at them making them both run back towards the theater. They laughed for a minute before something snapped in Santana again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was."

"It's okay, thanks for the dance. Have a good night Santana." With that the world they had come to know was back in full swing. Santana started to walk away in the opposite direction before something boiled over inside her.

"I know you've been to some of my classes, and then you're here. Too many coincidences." Brittany stopped and turned around and looked back at Santana.

"I happen to love the way you teach and I have since before I actually knew you. So no it's not a coincidence that I'm in your class but that's all it is. I find your lectures inspiring, it has less to do about you and me and all of this and more to do with you being a good educator. As for tonight, I'm pretty sure I was the one that was here first Santana. I was the one that was sitting comfortably when you walked in. Maybe you should think about that before you keep accusing me of things you don't understand." With that Brittany turned and walked away leaving Santana to walk home and figure out what had just happened.

Opening her front door Santana threw her coat onto the rack and moved into the kitchen. She desperately needed a bottle of wine. Actually she needed something far stronger but she thought that'd be a bad idea. Pouring the biggest glass she had she moved into her living room. Her place still didn't feel like her own but she knew that if she redecorated that it would tip Karpov off and that was the last thing she needed or wanted. She moved towards the giant windows and looked down at the snow covered city as she took a sip of her wine. After a few minutes she moved back towards her living room and that's when she saw it sitting there on her coffee table. A safe.

Moving forward she grabbed the note that sat on top of it. 'Found this and thought you may want it'. The note was typed and on ordinary white printer paper but she had a feeling she knew who it was from. Sitting down she set the paper onto the table beside the safe and looked at it carefully. She spun the wheel a few times to see if anything came back to her but nothing did. Picking up the piece of paper again she read it over to see if she missed something the first time around. Turning the sheet over she laughed and shook her head. 'No I don't know what the code is, you're shit out of luck.'

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried the first three numbers that came to mind. 9-15-12. _Click. _She sat shocked as the safe opened, she truly had no idea where those numbers had come from but she wasn't complaining. She pulled out the contents and set them on the table. There wasn't much inside except for an account book, a teaching contract that was well since expired and three sets of keys.

She set all the paper back inside and looked the keys over. Each had what looked like a serial number printed on them. It took her two hours and the whole bottle of wine to decipher her own code. The numbers on the keys were co-ordinates. So much for taking it easy she thought to herself. Getting up she picked up her phone and called the only number she could think of. The pizza place on 22nd and Queen.

"Hi Joey's Pizza how can I help you."

"Hi there, can I get a medium Hawaiian for delivery." Without another word the other end of the line went silent for a few moments.

"Hello?"

"It's me, thanks for the present."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. What can I do ya for tonight and sorry I'm not into the booty call thing, we only did that in high school."

"Wait what?" Santana asked, not believing she had just heard what Quinn had said.

The blonde laughed. "Kidding, kind of, but that's a story for another time. What's up?"

"I found keys in the safe with co-ordinates on them."

"You need access to a plane."

"Yep."

"JFK in an hour. With this weather you better hurry up and pack."

Santana nodded even though Quinn couldn't see. "Thanks." Was all she said before she hung up the phone.

**Two Days Later **

Santana stood with her small backpack next to her staring up at a quaint little house somewhere in South Carolina. She didn't know the exact town since she had simple jumped out of the plane a mile away. She had flown out to Seattle when she left New York only to find herself back on the east coast when she flew into Maine. Now here she stood at the front door at yet another one of her properties.

As she walked in and took a look around she had to admit, even to herself that this had to be her favourite. It was way more worked in and welcoming. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, wanting to remember the smell. For a second she thought she could smell ribs but when she opened her eyes the thought and smell drifted away.

She had every intention of falling asleep in her bedroom but once she laid down on the couch she didn't want to move. She was exhausted, her body was exhausted and the couch smelled really good. She grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest, taking in its scent. It smelt so good, yet so different. None of her other things smelled this way. She closed her eyes only for them to shoot open. She knew where she had smelled that same exact scent before. In her dream. It came back to her slowly, making Brittany ribs, watching a movie, walking down a dock and waking up together in the morning. The only problem was that even though the memory was there, the feelings weren't. It felt like she was watching a movie, not living her own life.

**Three Months Later **

Artie steam rolled into Holly's office almost out of breath from how fast he'd been pushing his wheel chair. It wasn't like him to not knock so when Holly looked up and saw the look on the man's face she got up and closed the door behind without reprimanding him.

Before Holly could ask him what was going on he was shoving a folder in her face. "He wanted her so that he can set her up!"

"What?" Holly opened the folder and started searching through the paperwork.

"He's using her to frame the American government, he wants to start another cold war. There's no better agent than here to get all his dirty work done and it makes for perfect cover. It's a win win for him."

"This is just fucking brilliant!" Holly yelled as she threw the folder against the glass window of her office. The sudden outburst made Artie jump out of his chair a little.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure it out, he's been really good at covering his tracks."

Holly shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Call Quinn and get her in here so I can talk to her myself. The three of us are going to have to figure this one out."

"What about Brittany and Rachel?"

"I'll call them myself, calling them in here would be too risky. For now we need to tell Quinn." Artie nodded and rolled out of the office to call his partner.

Five minutes later, Quinn was running into Holly's office. "What's going on, is Santana okay, Artie said it was important."

"How did you know it was about Santana?" Holly looked at Artie who put his hands up in the air.

"I know when something involves my best friend, what's going on." Over the next five minutes Holly explained the situation to Quinn and handed her the file that she had cleaned up after throwing it.

"You've got to be shitting me! Holly what are we going to do?

"Protect her, for now that's all we can do."

**To be continued… **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Santana laid on the uncomfortable bed and looked up at the ceiling. It had been months since she had been in Russia and she couldn't say that she had missed it. She just wanted all of this to be over even if she never got her memory back she wanted to at least be free. This place never really did feel real to her and now that she was back she could see why. Not only was it cold outside but inside as well, the mood in the whole place was dreary at best.

Feeling restless, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep knowing Karpov was in the same vicinity she crept out of her bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants. She tossed her hair up into a bun and made her way to Karpov's office. Seeing that his light was on she knocked on the door and in no time at all he told her to come in. Sitting down on the other side of his desk she looked at him as he looked up from his computer.

"Can't sleep?" She shook her head no. "The doctor can give you something for that if you want." She shook her head no again.

"I want to know what's going on, why am I here?"

He smiled and it chilled her to the bone. "I need you to go to Dubai and take care of this." He handed her the folder that was sitting next to him.

Santana reached across the desk and opened the folder. All it contained was a picture of a man, more specifically, a Prince.

"What purpose does this serve?"

"He's a threat and we take care of threats, nothing more than that."

"When do I leave?"

Karpov looked at his watch and then back up at her. "In twelve hours, best to go see Anton if you can't sleep so he can prep you with the right tools for the job."

Nodding once again Santana stood up and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. She made her way down to the basement and searched for Anton. She finally found him sitting on a stool looking over something.

"What are you working on today?" She asked with a smile, she had been found of Anton since day one.

"Santana! When did you get back?" He asked her in his thick Russian accent as he looked up from his gun.

"Couple hours ago. Zmey told me to come down to get fitted so what toys do you have for me?" This was definitely her favourite part of her job, getting to try out new guns and other techy gadgets that made her life a million times easier.

"Let's go have a look." He smiled as he stood up leading her off down the hall in order to find her the right equipment.

Once she was back in her room she picked up her phone so that she could let Quinn know what was going on. She wasn't too much of a phone person so she didn't feel the need to check it all the time and normally it wasn't a problem. Except right now. As she looked down at her phone no words had never been scarier. No Service. "Shit." She cursed a loud, knowing that she was going to be riding alone on this one.

**Dubai **

Santana fixed her red wig as she stood in the elevator as it descended into the depths of the water. An underwater hotel wasn't exactly something she was thrilled about but she figured she also loved a challenge. She made her way towards her bedroom, it was on the third floor, which she was thankful for. It meant that she didn't have as far to go once she needed to get out of here.

Making her way into her room she did a clean sweep to make sure nothing was planted. Not only from any possible enemies but from her biggest one of all, Karpov. She set her suitcase on her bed and pulled out her cell phone. Once again the words No Service appeared at the top of her screen.

She turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table and looked out the gigantic window. She stood stunned at the sight before her. The coral was bright and almost electric, the fish were beautiful and everything else fit together so perfectly. She had to admit that hotel was one of the coolest things she had ever seen. It wasn't everyday you got to live underwater and see how everything really was under the sea.

Finally snapping out of her daze she turned towards the bathroom and flipped the lights on. She took the wig off and set it on the counter before turning the water on. The bathroom was a fair size. She stretched her neck as she undressed and stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over her skin.

She was so caught up that she didn't hear the door of her hotel room open and close. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the person creep into the bathroom. By the time she saw the glass door sliding back it was too late.

"Easy, it's just me. What the hell are you doing here?" Brittany asked her as she stood in front of her getting soaking wet.

"What the hell! I could have killed you and ugh do you mind?" Santana motioned to the fact that she was stark naked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Nothing I haven't seen before and this is important. Quinn has been trying to get a hold of you. Again, what are you doing here?"

"How many times do I have to specify that Quinn and only Quinn is my handler?"

"I'm not here as a handler, I'm here for modeling business. I do have other jobs you know, I have some semblance of a life outside of you."

"Okay then why are you in my shower?"

"Why are you here?"

Santana could see that Brittany wasn't going to back down so she decided it best to let the woman know what was going on. "Karpov wants my to kill the Prince, I don't know why."

Brittany reached up and rubbed her temples. "Shit." She mumbled as she took a deep breath. "Karpov is trying to set you up. He wants to start another cold war."

"Why, what logic does that have?"

"We don't know, Artie is looking into it but for now all we know is that you're expendable to him. As soon as he gets what he wants you're no longer needed, I came here to warn you."

Santana nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"At first the facts were hazy, then you went off the grid, we assumed you went back to Russia."

"I'll figure it out. You should go."

Brittany made her way out of the shower. "Be careful Santana."

"Wait, how did you know it was me?" Santana got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I'd know you from anywhere, I learned that lesson awhile ago."

With that she watched Brittany leave. Shaking the thoughts from her head she got herself ready to attempt to get into the party the Prince was throwing. She put on her wig and a skin tight, revealing black dress. The four inch with diamond studs on the back rounded out her look as she walked out of her room. She to the elevator and took it down to the 6th floor. There was a single door with a keypad attached to it, only people invited to the party had the code. Santana unfortunately was not one of those people. She reached into her purse and grabbed the napkin she had put in it before she left her room. She held it up against the keypad and rubbed over it softly. Pulling the napkin back she saw the oil marks from the keys, only on the ones being touched. Smiling she tried a combination of the number, the light flashed red. Putting in a different combination she smiled when the light turned green and she heard the door unlock.

She turned the handle and walked through the door. She had to admit this Prince definitely knew how to throw a good party. There were people everywhere as the music pulsated through the speakers. Scouting the room she spotted Brittany working the floor without Rachel. She thought it was odd that the shorter woman wasn't with her but realized that it probably was modeling business if that was the case.

Santana took the room in and gauged the lay out, everything was as it was on the blue print she had studied on her flight. She moved around the room, taking to people and introducing herself. After two hours she had finally had enough so she made her way up onto the second level. People were starting to leave giving her a better shot at the Prince. The hardest part was trying not to be seen by Brittany but she was certain that the blonde knew she was there.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out her handgun. Moving around to the other side of the balcony she hid behind a pillar and took something else out of her purse. She smiled at Anton's invention as she added the scope and then the extended barrel to the gun in her hand. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, aiming her shot. Everything started to fade away, the sound of the music was now a faint whisper in the back of her mind and there was no one else in the room except the Prince. She closed her eyes and then opened them, focusing her sight. She squeezed the trigger but was hit with force, knocking her aside making her unable to tell if she had completed her mission.

The sound of people yelling and guns going on brought her out of her daze as she saw blonde hair fall over her shoulder.

"What the fuck!" Santana yelled as she pushed Brittany off of her.

"Shut up and shoot." Brittany rolled to side pulling her gun out in the process. Ducking behind the pillar she shot off a few rounds towards the Prince's bodyguards giving Santana cover to move from where she was lying.

Swallowing her pride Santana moved towards Brittany as they made their way downstairs. They snuck behind a few tables and were almost in the clear when one of the bodyguards saw and shot. Thankfully they were both aware enough to move out of the way. For some reason Santana decided to look behind her at the glass. The bullet was wedged next to her missed shot. As if the world was in slow motion again she saw the glass start to crack as the bodyguards kept firing. Brittany finally looked back at her then the glass. If Santana was a mind reader she was pretty certain the only thing going through Brittany's mind was 'oh shit'. They moved as fast as they could, laying down cover fire as they went, trying to make sure all civilians were out of the room.

Brittany had managed to make her way to the door after taking down one of the guards. Santana watched over her as she got the few remaining guests out. The last person was running through the door when Santana heard the glass shatter. Water started to rush in sweeping Santana off her feet. She didn't see much in the whirlwind but she did see the guards run for the door as it closed. Looking around she was officially alone as water continued to fill the room.

"Come on, up here." She looked over and saw Brittany standing knee deep in water on the stairs. She reached her hand out so that Santana could grab on to it. Brittany pulled Santana up and as soon as the woman got her footing they ran as fast as they could, trying to outrun the water.

Getting to the stop they ran down the balcony and up a fire escape. "Where are we going?" Santana asked as she looked down at the water rising quickly.

"Vent, leads to the surface."

"Get a move on then." Santana hurried her as the water continued to get closer and closer.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves on the first floor. They hit the ground running. The flood had caused the emergency lights to go on, leaving the hall dark except for the few row of flashing lights.

"Stairs." Santana yelled over the sound of the alarms blaring through the halls.

Brittany pushed the door open, grabbing Santana's hand in the process to pull her in with her as the sound of gunshots rang out over the alarm.

"Why are you always around trying to mess up everything I do?" Santana screamed as they raced off hotel property and down an alley.

"I just saved your skin again, or did you think you were going to get out of that one alone too?" Brittany yelled at her as they stopped running.

"I didn't ask for your help and I believe I saved your ass back there too not to mention it's partially your fault that it happened in the first place."

"I'm not even on assignment, I was here on modeling work but thanks for being an arrogant asshole!"

Santana had never seen Brittany so worked up and she had to admit that even soaking wet from head to toe Brittany was beautiful, especially when she was all fiery. "Just stay away from me then, especially if I'm such an arrogant ass!"

Brittany started walking away in the opposite direction. She grabbed a scarf out of one of the shops that lined the alley and left a 20 dollar bill in it place. She wrapped it around her head as she walked away, still feeling Santana's gaze on her. "What! I'm doing what you want and walking away so why are you staring?"

"You deserve better than me and better than what I can give you so you need to move on. Walk away! I don't just mean right now I mean from me completely, I'm broken Brittany and I'm probably never going to be fixed. I remember that night at my place in Carolina. The memory is like watching a movie, I don't feel anything except sadness because I can't love you the way you love me. The way you look at me kills me more than anything else."

"The way I look at you?" Brittany slowly walked back to where Santana was standing.

"You look at me like I'm some amazing person, like I'm the best thing you've ever seen and I can't handle it. I don't know how I didn't see it after Karpov, probably because I wasn't looking but I can't deal with it. Move on and make a life for yourself, one that I can't give you. I can't feel but if I could know that…"

Brittany shook her head. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"

Santana nodded and didn't say another word. She saw Brittany's lip quiver and she knew she had to finish what she had started. "I don't feel anything anymore, at least not the feelings I should feel for you. The last time I felt something was a kiss on the cheek I got in Italy. I'm sorry Brittany I really am, I tried and for awhile and I thought it was there but then as soon as I found everything out, I just I can't it's gone."

"Got it, loud and clear, don't worry I'll make sure we won't work together again either. Consider it done." With that Brittany walked off into the darkness.

In that moment Santana would have given anything to feel something in that moment but all she felt was relief.

**CIA Headquarters – 6 Months Later**

"There's something I have to tell you before the meeting." Quinn nervously shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"What is it?" Santana urged her on as they stood in a corner just outside the office they had to be in.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Brittany is engaged."

"Excuse you?"

"Brittany is getting married Santana."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

"Put the spoon down and back away from the cake batter!"

Santana looked behind her from where she stood at the kitchen counter. She put the spoon down but didn't move. "Hey Q." She continued to hum the song that was playing.

"Take it you aren't holding up too well."

"What makes you say that?"

Quinn shrugged and moved forward, dipping her finger into the batter and eating some of it. "You're baking, eating the batter and listening/singing to Motown. Those are Santana signs of being upset."

"Are they?" Santana asked genuinely wanting to know.

"They are, you've been doing it since we were little."

"Oh." Santana moved off the counter and put the dishes in the sink. "I didn't know that."

"Have you spoken to her?" Santana shook her head in response.

"I told her to move on, I have no right to say anything. I still don't remember and I'm still not in love with her like I used to be. It's better this way, it's just, weird." Quinn nodded. "I don't know how to explain it Q, she's just had my back and I've given her a lot of crap about it when she was only trying to help."

"Honey right now what I think you're feeling is guilt. It'll be okay, I haven't talked to her much but Rachel says she's happy. On the flip side its nice to see you in your kitchen again, I've missed coming home to this."

Santana shot her a look and then rolled her eyes. Ever since Dubai she had been visiting her house in L.A. Something about it soothed her and helped with her headaches. Karpov had told her to lay low for a while after she told him what happened. She told him that someone had started firing before she got the chance and the place ended up getting flooded. It was the half truth so he believed her, knowing that she never missed a shot when she took it.

"I feel like something is missing though but I don't know what." Quinn knew exactly what it was but that wasn't something she wanted to spring on Santana yet.

**1 Week Later **

Santana was back in New York since Karpov had called. She didn't want to tip him off as to where she had been hiding out so she got on the first flight back to the city. She hadn't heard from his since but she was being especially careful now that she knew he was trying to set her up. She found herself wandering through Central Park, it was easy to get lost in the crowd and that was exactly what she wanted right now. She grabbed herself a latte off one of her favourite carts and roamed around for at least two hour before heading back in the direction of her apartment.

Looking up she realized that she was near Brittany's. She stopped and looked up at the woman's building that was in front of her. She had so many conflicting emotions when it came to the woman. She knew that she had told her to move on but something about it still felt off. A part of her was happy for the woman, the other part of her wondered what would have been if she had regained her memory.

When she refocused her attention she realized that she hadn't done anything to congratulate the woman that she had supposedly once loved, and if she was being honest she could see why. Knowing what she did now though she couldn't let herself fall for the woman again, not with their history. She felt as though the woman deserved so much more than what she could offer her and though she was still sad she was happy for her. She started to put together a bouquet of random flowers, adding in a single daffodil, knowing that it was Brittany's favourite. They had had the conversation when they had hung out at the arcade and Santana hadn't forgotten.

She walked towards the cashier and handed her the flowers as she wrote down Brittany's address. _'A happy flower for a happy occasion – Congrats'. _ She handed the piece of paper to the cashier and waited to pay. As the cashier walked away to put everything today she saw something running towards her out of the corner of her eye. Looking down she saw the dog running at her at full speed, its leash dragging beside it.

"Hey there little guy." Santana leaned down to pet him noticing that his tail was wagging at full force. The dog almost knocked her over and started licking her face. "Gus." She mumbled as she held the dogs face in her hands staring at him. Flashes of him running along the beach crossed her mind. Images of her picking him up at the pound when he was a puppy, them laying together on the couch watching tv and running together at night all flood her memory.

"Excuse miss, miss?" The cashier was calling her, finally snapping her out of the daze she was in. Without looking Santana handed the money to the cashier as she continued to pet the dog that was patiently sitting in front of her.

"Octavius!" Santana looked up when she heard the woman yelling.

"Quinn?"

Quinn stopped and looked at Santana, shocked to see the woman in front of her. "Hey." She took a deep breath as Santana stood up.

"What are you doing in New York, clearly not meaning to see me?"

"Work stuff, we've been staying at Rachel's, who lives down the street, you know her and Brittany are attached at the hip."

Santana nodded. "Why do you have my dog."

Quinn froze. "Wait, how did you know…" she trailed off before a smile crept across her face. "You remember him!"

"He's what I was missing the other day wasn't he?"

Quinn smiled. "I think so. You really remember him?"

"Everything, the day I picked him up, how mad I was that someone would just leave him on the side of the road, the way he curls up in bed with me, just everything."

"Good, than you can take him home. All he does is whine."

"Seriously?"

Without another word Quinn picked up Gus' leash and handed it to Santana. "It's been real Octavius."

"Why do you insist on calling him that?" Santana asked in a huff.

Rolling her eyes Quinn laughed. "Mostly to piss you off and technically that's his real name, or has it been awhile since you've watched Cinderella?"

"I'm aware of that smart ass. Now get out of here before someone spots us together."

Later that day Brittany made her way home from Rachel's after getting a little bit of work done. The news that Quinn had run into Santana with Gus and that she remembered them caused a small fire to light in Brittany's stomach. It felt like her body had gone numb for a few minutes before she finally took a deep breath and let it go. She was getting married and she should be happy not only for herself but for Santana. At least she was remembering certain things and people that mattered to her. Even if she didn't remember her she wanted nothing more than for Santana to at least get a small part of herself back.

Opening the door to her condo she immediately saw the flowers sitting on her kitchen counter. Smiling she walked into her kitchen and picked them up, putting her purse on the counter in their place.

**New Orleans – 1 Month Later **

"Sorry miss I didn't see you standing there."

Santana half smiled, the man didn't bump into her hard. "It's quite alright." She said in a southern accent, trying to speak above the jazz band playing in the background. "Aren't you that model?"

He had a sheepish grin on his face. "Sam Evans, nice too met you and sorry again I'm just in a rush to meet my fiancé."

"No need to apologize, go get your girl." They smiled at each other before they both walked off in opposite directions.

Fifteen minutes later Santana sat down at a table across from Quinn and Artie. "Which one of you wants to tell me why we're here?"

"We have some people to protect, that's all I can tell you for now." Quinn said as she sipped on her drink. "Besides it's been awhile since we've been in New Orleans."

"Yeah please don't try and get Mardi gras beads again Quinn." Artie joked causing Santana to laugh.

"Please don't, I don't want to see those mosquito bites."

Quinn's mouth hung open at her co-workers comments. "Excuse you Artie, but I did not! As for you, shut up and enjoy the music."

"My nine o'clock, blue suit, grey tie." Quinn and Artie both looked over in that direction at different times. "He's trouble, I remember seeing him in Dubai."

"Karpov knows you're here right?"

Santana nodded. "He said it'd be good for me to enjoy myself, basically just recon stuff which means he's probably trying to frame me."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"For now I say we make the most out of our night." Artie grinned as he downed his drink.

Almost as soon as the words left Artie's mouth the jazz band that way playing stopped and the owner stepped up on to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of the night that we leave the stage open to all of you. Now this ain't no karaoke bar but we do love when ya'll get on up here and give it a whirl. So if you're feeling it either come on up and talk to the band or sign up over at the bar."

"Santana you should totally sing." Artie said as he started to wheel himself away from the table.

"I don't know about that, we're working."

"Work and play baby, work and play."

Santana looked at Quinn for help but all she got was a shrug, "I think he's right, you should get on up there, perfect for our cover."

"Fine, you know what, I'll do it!" Santana got up and headed towards the stage. She whispered something to the band making them grin. Grabbing the mic off its stand she started to sway with the music. She knew she could sing, it was something she figured out when she had started singing while cleaning her gun in Russia not to long after the accident.

"Jambalaya and a crawfish pie and a filé gumbo, 'Cause tonight I'm gonna see my ma chère amio." Instantly people stood up from their dances and started clapping along with her. It didn't take long for her to get into it like she had performed her entire life. Looking up from the crowd she saw Brittany's blonde hair walk through the door in a purple sparkly dress. She locked eyes with the woman and smiled as she kept singing, except now she found herself singing to her.

For her part Brittany tried to look away without smiling as she looked up at Santana singing. Not only was she shocked to see the woman standing on stage in front of her but she was shocked at how well the woman sang. Most importantly she smiled as she watched the woman dance around the dance, she hadn't seen her so care free in a long time and she had to admit that she enjoyed it. It took a minute for it all to click in but something about the sound of Santana's voice was familiar and it brought her back to Christmas. Santana had been the singer at the restaurant that evening, which explained why she had gotten chills, kind of like the ones she was feeling right now.

It ended all too soon though as Santana put the microphone back on its stand as the crowd clapped and cheered. Without thinking Santana walked over to the bar where Brittany was standing. Maybe it was the bit of alcohol or maybe it was the feel good vibe she got from performing but she was in a really good mood and she figured she should congratulate Brittany in person.

"That was amazing! And thank you for the flowers." Brittany beamed as Santana stood in front of her in her skin tight red dress.

"Thank you, and how did you know those were from me?" Santana asked as she tried not to check Brittany out.

Brittany let out a small chuckle as she reached for the drink the bartender had just brought her. "I just knew." It was then that Santana noticed the large diamond that found itself a home on Brittany's ring finger.

"Nice rock." She said even though she didn't think the ring really said Brittany, it was a little too ostentatious for Brittany's normal taste but it was still gorgeous.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself."

Thankfully before Santana could say anything more they were interrupted. "Hi, sorry I'm late, I got lost and then dropped coffee all over my white shirt on my way here the first time." Santana watched as the blonde kissed Brittany's cheek causing the woman to smile at him.

"Santana this is…"

"Sam." She said in her southern accent. "Sorry about the shirt."

"Wait you two know each other?" Brittany asked looking between them.

Sam and Santana both shook their heads. "Not really, I bumped into this lovely woman on my way here, hence spilling my coffee on my shirt, it was totally my fault. Sorry I didn't get your name."

"Santana." She said as she swallowed her pride and stuck out her hand to shake his. "Anyways I must be getting' back to my friends, it was lovely meeting you Miss Pierce, you really are more beautiful in person."

**TBC… **

**A/N: This is really just more of a filler chapter and before you all kill me this idea was set long before glee went and messed with everything. All I can say for now is have a little faith and I'll try and update again asap. I guess you can say I'm a little bit of a proud momma since I was inspired by my own puppy to write one into the story. Also thank you all so very much for your reviews and pm's. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**1 Hour Later **

"What is it?" Quinn leaned over and asked Santana as people were mingling about the bar.

"The guy over there looks really familiar but I can't place it."

"I'm on it." Artie said before either of them could ask him. They waited a minute before they heard him speak again. "Boris Karlenko, he works for Karpov."

Quinn looked at Santana but the woman shook her head. "No I've never seen him there."

"Why is he so focused on Brittany? He's keeping his gaze in her direction at all times." Santana took a look over in Boris' direction and noticed that Quinn was right. That was until another man came up behind him and shook his hand.

"That's one of the Prince's guards. Something shady is definitely going on and I'm in no mood for it." Quinn noticed how darks the woman's eyes were getting and knew that it wasn't a good sign for anyone that crossed her.

"You think Holly sent us down here to keep an eye on Brittany because she had a feeling this was going to happen?"

Santana nodded. "I think that's exactly why we're here. Karpov is testing my loyalty to him and he's going to use Brittany to do it."

Twenty minutes later Quinn and Santana had split up and were casing the room in case anything happened while Brittany was enjoying the show. "Clear." They both said as they passed by one another at the bar.

"Not clear." Santana mumbled to herself as she saw the Prince's guard pull his gun out. She bee lined for Brittany. Tackling her to the floor she heard the sound of gun fire went off.

"Sam, where's Sam?" Brittany started to freak out as Santana looked around the room. "He went to the washroom, now I don't know where he is. I have to go find him Santana."

Santana shook her head. "I'll go find him, you have to get out of here. Do you have your piece on you?" Brittany nodded, trying not to let the tears well up in her eyes. "I promise you I'll get him. I'll lay some cover fire, get Q and get out." The tone in Santana's voice sent a chill down Brittany's spine and she knew the woman was not joking.

Santana counted to three on her fingers before she pulled her gun out and started firing back in the direction of the shooters. Brittany made a break and Santana saw the two blondes duck under the bar and make their way out of the room. She stopped firing and waited to see what the next move was going to bed. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair rounding the corner and before she could make her move she watched Boris grab Sam and drag him out of the restaurant.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself as she chased after them. They made their way outside into a van and she could only watch as they drove off. Looking around she spotted a motorcycle that would do exactly what she needed it too. Pushing its owner out of the way she hoped on and sped off after the truck. She weaved in and out of traffic being careful not to be seen by the van. It lead her to a small cabin in the heart of the bayou. Away from the city and away from anyone that would hear gunshots or screams for help. She got off the bike and waited for the men to take Sam out of the van.

Back near the hotel Brittany waited with Quinn. "Where the hell could they be!" Quinn growled at no one in particular.

"Let's go check out the lounge and see if we can figure something out." Brittany said as she started to walk back towards the lounge.

"They'll be okay Britt, Santana will keep Sam safe." Brittany looked over at Quinn with a sad expression on her face. "It's not him you're worried about is it?" Brittany shook her head.

"No, she'll do anything to keep him safe. I know she feels like she owes me something because she can't remember but she doesn't."

"We have a problem ladies." Artie looked up at them from where he sat in his wheelchair.

"What?" They said in unison.

"That guy laying over there isn't the Prince's body guard. It's the Prince. I'm pretty sure Boris was acting as his bodyguard."

Quinn looked off into the distance trying to collect her thoughts. "Let me guess, Santana was the one that shot him." Artie nodded. "Fuck! Now Karpov has everything he wanted."

"Who the hell are you?" Sam questioned as he sat hidden in the trees.

"Right now the person who's trying to save your ass so do us all a favor and zip it trouty mouth." Even in the dark Santana could see him gulp. She knew she could be quite scary when she wanted to be and right now she needed the fear of all things evil to be in Sam so that he'd do whatever she told him too. "Move." Santana yelled at him and pushed him into the water as bullets started to fly past their heads. "Swim towards the shore over there." Santana yelled at him as she laid on her back and fired back. A few minutes later she too jumped into the water and swam to where she told Sam to go.

"Grab that boat over there and help me pull it into the water."

"You realize this is the bayou right, there are alligators in that water!"

Santana looked over at Sam, her eyes narrowing. "I'm aware, that's the point, it means they won't try and swim after us."

"Got it." Sam whispered as he grabbed the small paddleboat and helped Santana get it into the water.

Ten minutes later Santana heard the faint sound of a small motor coming in their direction.

"Get down and stay down!" She instructed the blonde as she too got low in the boat and steered it off to the side. Sure enough a minute later she saw the boat go by. "Keep quiet."

Taking her gun out she aimed it at the boat as it slowed down looking for them. She was aiming for the motor but instead she hit the side of the boat. Still it was a good enough shot. Santana watched as the men started to panic and dive over board. The boat was going to go down sooner or later and they all knew it. She took another shot causing more water to leak into their boat.

"Stay here, I'm going to take care of this." With that Santana jumped into the water and swam towards the sinking boat. Sam watched as she climbed aboard and held the gun at Boris' head. "Who sent you here?" She asked so calmly that it was eerie.

"None of your business." He said in his thick Russian accent.

"I know you work for Karpov, why does he want me dead?"

Boris took a deep breath as if he was going to tell her something but all he did was laugh. "Have it your way then." With that she pulled the trigger. Boris now laid limp on the bottom a bullet wound square between the eyes. As the boat started to sink more and more Santana got off and swam back towards Sam.

"Is he…" Sam trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Fish food? Yep."

Standing by the ambulance Santana watched as the paramedics checked Sam over. They had tried to look at her but she told them she was fine just cold. So they gave her a blanket to wrap around herself but what she really wanted was to get back to her hotel and change in to warm dry clothes.

"Thank you Santana, you just saved my life." Sam snapped her out of his gaze once the paramedics were done with him.

Santana shook her head. "Don't thank me, I did it for Brittany I wouldn't ever want to see her upset or hurt. You owe your life to her, not me. In return you better treat her well and if you ever hurt her, I'll hurt you. That's not a threat, it's a promise!" He nodded in understanding. "Oh and if you tell her about this conversation consider that a breach of agreement, it has nasty side effects."

"What happened to your accent?" She rolled her eyes and was thankful to see Brittany walking up to them.

"Models." She huffed to herself as Brittany got closer.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Sam and gave him a hug. "Thank god." Santana smiled at Brittany and moved away from the couple.

After a minute she let go and said something to him that Santana couldn't make out but she watched as he started to walk away. Without warning Brittany walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "I was so worried." Brittany said as she continued to hug Santana.

"I'll always protect the people you love if I can help it." Santana lightly hugged Brittany back.

Brittany leaned back slightly so she could take Santana in. "Then protect yourself, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. If you weren't wearing this vest you'd probably be at the bottom of the bayou and I can't have that."

Santana nodded in response, she wasn't expecting that to come out of Brittany's mouth. "I'm just glad Sam is okay, he seems like a good guy." Santana said as

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, vest or no vest Santana. Promise me."

"I promise." Santana had to admit she was a little confused at Brittany's reaction. She thought she'd be grateful and leave it at that not get mad at her for saving the kids life. Santana laughed inwardly at the reaction she'd get from Brittany if she actually called Sam a kid out loud.

"Sam's throwing us a party in Venice, we have a run way show and he thought it'd be a nice place to have a party. You're more than welcome to come, if you want that is. I don't want you to feel excluding from things because of everything."

Santana nodded and smiled at her. "I'll see what my schedule looks like. You should get him home and try to explain things to him, I'm not sure I did a great job." With one last smile Santana walked away.

"If I'm being honest Santana I just want one more dance with you before I let go." Brittany whispered and she was pretty sure that with all the commotion Santana hadn't heard her.

**Russia **

"Hey, what are you looking for?"

Karpov looked up from his desk drawer and gave Santana a weak smile. "Oh nothing, just paper work."

Santana shook her head. "You look like shit zmey, maybe it's time for a vacation."

"I think you may be right. Business deal went south, that is all, nothing that can't be handled."

"Okay well if you need anything I'm back for the next two weeks to lay low." He nodded.

"It is good to have you home Santana." He smiled at her before he went back to looking through his office.

Smiling over her shoulder as she walked out the door. "It's good to be here."

An hour later Karpov made his way down the hall towards Santana's room. "Santana dinner is ready." He said coolly as he opened the door to her room. His eyes widened in shock as he found it completely empty except the bed and night table. Walking towards it his heart dropped. His gun was sitting on the table with a note next to it.

'_If you want to kill the snake cut off its head when it's not looking.' _

"Sit down." Santana ordered from the bedroom door. Her gun was pointed directly at Karpov who followed her orders. "Next time you decide to mess with me, think again."

"You remember." He realized.

"I remember enough to know I'm not Russian and I was smart enough to figure out who I could turn too. You shouldn't underestimate the strength of loyalty and love. Thanks for trying to set me up though, it really helped solidify what the CIA was trying to tell me."

"How did you get my gun."

Santana smiled. "You went out and I took, that simple. Now the Saudi's think you killed one of their Prince's not that I did and you're evil henchmen Boris is sitting at the bottom of some alligator's stomach in the bayou.

"Anton what are you doing standing there! Stop her!" Karpov yelled at the man that was now standing behind Santana.

"Is it true, were you trying to set her up?"

Karpov shook his head no. "Of course not! I would never do that."

Anton shook his head and looked between Santana and Karpov without saying a word. "You need to get out of here now. The Saudi's are on their way, it won't be much longer and I don't want you getting caught up in the cross fire."

"Why, why are you helping me." The younger Russian asked her.

"For all the times you helped me. Now go."

"What about him?"

"Oh he's not going anywhere."

"You're going to die!" Karpov spat at her and then the sound of gunfire rang through out the room.

**TBC…**

A/N: So sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation so I haven't had access to a computer. I know terrible excuse right. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews wanting me to update. I hope to have the next update posted much quicker than this one was.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

"She's not coming is she?" Brittany asked Quinn as they stood near the bar in the elegant ballroom.

Quinn shook her head. "I honestly don't know Britt, I haven't talked to her in two weeks. I have no idea where she is. Last I heard from her she was going to Russia to deal with Karpov but I haven't heard from her since."

"Is she okay? How could you not have heard from her!"

Quinn let out a laugh. "Careful Britt you're love for her is showing."

"You didn't answer the question."

"That's because I don't have an answer and I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to freak out at your own party."

_Two Weeks Ago _

_As soon as the shot was fired Santana grinned as she watched the pain take over Karpov's features._

"_What was that about?" She turned and looked at Anton who was still holding his gun up. _

"_He was an ass." Anton said in his thick Russian accent with a smile. "I did a little research the last time we spoke. I found out what he did to you and he deserves more than a bullet in the leg." _

_Santana smiled at her one friend in Russia. "Thanks now lets get the hell out of here before we're toast too." _

"_Ladies first." Anton moved to the side of the door way and let Santana out before him._

_Once they made their way back to Moscow Santana gave Anton a final hug goodbye. "If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me." She smiled as he kissed both her cheeks. _

"_Take care of yourself pretty lady and if you need anything don't be a stranger." With that they headed off into the crowd. _

Present – Italy

The party was starting to wind down in the early hours of the morning. The music was progressively getting slower and the more Brittany looked at the clock the more upset she found herself becoming. Her and Sam hadn't spent a whole lot of time together as they were both thanking guests for coming. She couldn't lie and say that she was having a terrible time because she wasn't. The ball was spectacular, beautiful and elegant all rolled into one but it just didn't feel like her.

She took a deep breath and felt a little dizzy, so she shook it off as she walked up the staircase and stepped outside on to the balcony to get some air. She watched the boats out in the water. It was a calm night, the air was perfectly warm and it reminded her of the night Santana had brought her to her house for the first time. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that she shouldn't be thinking about another woman when she was getting married but the thought of never knowing what her and Santana could have been would haunt her for a lifetime.

It was then that she saw a small yacht pull up to the dock. It was a beautiful boat and she wondered whom it belonged too. "Hey, you alright?" She smiled as she turned around and looked at the man she was going to marry.

"Yeah just a little over whelming you know?"

He nodded. "Come dance, it'll help you feel better."

Back downstairs Quinn stood next to Rachel at the open bar. "Free alcohol, I may be able to get behind this kid."

Rachel shook her head. "At some point you and Santana have to stop calling him some kid, his name is Sam and he makes Brittany happy."

"Yeah but not as happy as Santana does."

"Did." Rachel corrected her causing Quinn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm mad at her anyways."

"Why are you mad at Brittany?"

Quinn rolled her eyes again. "I wasn't referring to Brittany, I'm mad at Santana for disappearing and not telling me. Since you mentioned it, I am pretty pissed at Brittany for giving up on her though. Santana never would have given up on Brittany, no matter what she told her."

"Truth be told, I agree with you but at the end of the day I just want to see them both happy. Santana needs to find herself again and who knows maybe when all is said and done and they're old and gray they'll find each other again."

"Brittany is to loyal for that, you and I both know this is it and I'm okay saying that it fucking sucks." Quinn took in Rachel's expression the light bulb went off. "You don't like him do you?"

"I never said that Quinn."

"You didn't have too. Does she know?"

Rachel shook her head. "No and she won't ever know. Do you know how hard and long she looked for Santana when she thought she was some Russian girl. Or how many nights she cried herself to sleep when we couldn't find her. I'm just glad she's not crying anymore, don't mistake that for me being over the moon."

"Over the moon about what?" Quinn and Rachel both turned around startled and ready to grab their guns. "Easy, I promise not to hurt you, at least not today." Santana laughed as she smiled at her two friends.

Without thinking Quinn wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and pulled her in to a tight hug. "Thank god you're okay, you scared me half to death!" She smacked the woman's arm as she pulled away from her.

"I had some unfinished business to take care of and then I had to stay low for awhile, off the radar." Before she could continue with her conversation Santana spotted Brittany dancing with Sam across the room and for some reason her heart sunk a little. "I shouldn't be here."

"I don't know how you are because I know you liked her after the whole memory voodoo." Rachel gave Santana a quick squeeze. "Go dance with her."

"No I don't want to interrupt." Neither woman said a word in response they just looked at her like they were going to kill her if she didn't move her ass.

Quinn and Rachel watched as Santana moved across the ballroom floor. "I hate how good looking she is." Quinn laughed as Rachel nodded in agreement.

"It's definitely not fair, that's for sure."

"She has some guts I tell ya." Quinn said as she watched Santana walk up to Brittany and tap her on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" She asked politely, a small mask covering her face enough so that Sam couldn't figure out who she was.

"Not to be rude but I'm just dancing with my f…"

Sam was cut off when Brittany turned away from him and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "It's fine we'll finish our dance later." She smiled over her shoulder at him as she smiled back and nodded. Brittany watched as he walked away before leaning further into Santana.

"I didn't think you were going to come."

"To be honest, I wasn't going to."

"I would have understood." Brittany said as they swayed with the music.

Santana tilted Brittany's chin so that they were now looking at one another. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Britt. I will always be here for you, no matter where, no matter what."

They held each other close for long minutes until the song eventually ended. Brittany had to admit that she didn't want Santana to let go but when she looked into her eyes she knew she didn't see the same woman that she had met in France. Nonetheless she still loved her and she had a feeling she always would.

"Have a lovely evening." Santana smiled at her and Sam who has just walked back towards them. "Thank you for the dance Miss. Pierce."

Brittany watched as Santana walked away and out the front doors of the ballroom. "I'll be right back." She didn't bother to look at Sam as she took off after her once girlfriend. Once she made her way outside she lost Santana in the sea of people that were exiting the room. She caught a glimpse of the woman as she scanned the crowd and quickly turned her head back in that direction only to see Santana get onto the small yacht she had seen earlier.

Two hours later Brittany found herself walked around Venice with her high heels in her hands wandering the streets. She had left Sam to sleep in their hotel room and went out to get some air but some air turned into an hour walk. She didn't know where she was going or where her feet were leading she just let herself go.

Finally she stopped and looked around at her surroundings. A house caught her eye and then a docked gondola. Her heart stopped as she turned back towards the house. The lights were on and she could swear she saw Santana standing in the window. In that moment she was brought back to that night in Venice, they're first real date as they had both called it. A night that, unbeknownst to them then, changed everything.

1 Week Later – California

Santana took a deep breath in as she walked bare foot a long the beach just outside her house. Now that Karpov was taken care of she could breathe easy again and try to get her life back. Brittany had been right back in New York; something about being near the beach suited her. She watched Gus run along the beach and play in the sand as she made her way up to her deck. She leaned down onto the railing on her forearms and smiled as she watched the sun start to set. This was home, she could feel it, she didn't need memories to tell her that. She had promised herself that from here on out she was going to make new memories and stop worrying about trying to get past ones back. What mattered was that she was alive and free.

She was so focused on Gus that she hadn't seen the woman that was walking towards her, not until she stood at her deck steps. Blonde hair glistening in the evening sun, in its natural wavy form.

"Brittany. What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be getting married tomorrow?" She stood frozen as the woman walked up the steps and moved towards her.

She could sense how nervous the blonde was but she couldn't figure out why. Not until she felt cool, soft lips brush against hers. A gentle hand came up to cup her cheek softly as she was pulled into the slightly taller woman's arms. The world stopped and for all Santana knew it could have ended right then and there because she was to consumed by what was going on. Her heart felt like it stopped and everything else faded away, in that moment all she could feel was Brittany's lips on hers.

Before she could speak she watched as Brittany pulled away and ran down the beach. She brought her fingertips up to her lips and stood wide-eyed at what had just happened. "It was you."

**TBC**…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25** New York – One Month Later

Brittany sat in her condo cleaning out some old boxes. She wasn't really thinking, just cleaning. She hadn't spoken to Santana since she had kissed her and she didn't think she would. It just wasn't Santana's style. The sad truth was that no matter how many times she would kiss Sam for the rest of her life it would never feel like any kiss she ever shared with Santana. Maybe it was the hint of danger that was always present when they kissed or the way it made the world slow down if even for a few short seconds. Whatever it was there was no way it could ever be duplicated.

Christmas was just around the corner and Brittany's tree was already up, Lord Tubbington currently sat underneath it as though he was the only present Brittany would ever want. She smiled as she looked over at him and realized that she didn't have any tinsel on the tree. Otherwise the cat wouldn't be sitting where he was, he had a fear of the stuff, even though most cats liked to eat it, it just seemed to scare him. Getting up from where she sat going through boxes Brittany moved towards her closet. She grabbed a bunch of boxes from the very back and brought them into the living room. She set out some of the decorations and looked through old Christmas cards that she couldn't get rid of for sentimental reasons.

As she was pulling out a bunch of cards one fell to the floor, a piece of paper falling out of it as it did. Brittany sat the rest of the cards on the table and leaned down to pick the fallen card up without looking at it. As she set it down on the top of the table she noticed the other piece of paper on the floor. Picking up her hand started to shake as she realized what it was.

_Merry Christmas love. Part of your present can't fit in this card so instead it's a promise. I promise to take you to the next Goo Goo Dolls concert here in New York. I don't know when it will be but I know that we'll be together so hang on to this piece of paper because it's your ticket in. ;) _

_Xoxo – Gus _

Tears fell from Brittany's eyes, ones that she didn't know even existed anymore as she put the piece of paper back into the card. Lord Tubbington got up from where was sitting and sat on her lap. Brittany leaned back on the couch, mindlessly petting the cat thinking about how excited she had been when Santana had given her that card.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open and Sam walk in. "Hey babe, how's decorating?" Brittany didn't answer so he tried again. "Babe?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, good good. What's got you so happy?"

"Well…" He trailed off as he happily sat down next to her. "I just had lunch with Rachel and she gave us an early Christmas present. She was really excited about it actually, more so than she normally is."

"Okay well show me what it is?" Brittany tried to sound enthusiastic but she was scared it wasn't showing. Lucky for her Sam was oblivious to the fact that she was lost in her own mind as he pulled the envelope out of his back pocket.

Brittany took the envelope once he handed it to her and gave it a once over to try and determine what it was before she opened it, it was always more fun that way. Opening it up she flipped the small pieces of paper over. Her mouth dropped open and she really didn't know what to say.

"They're for this weekend, Rachel said you were free."

"Yeah, I am I'm just I haven't seen them in years I can't believe she got me, us Goo Goo Dolls tickets."

"No offense you don't seem too happy?" He questioned as he took in her bewildered expression.

She looked up at him and smiled. "No I am, I just had no idea that they were even going to be in town."

"You've been busy planning a wedding and getting ready for Christmas."

Brittany smiled and looked down at the tickets again. "Thank you for understanding, wait don't you have a photo shoot this day?"

He nodded. "It should be over before show time and if its not, I'll leave."

"You can't leave work, we have a wedding to pay for remember." She laughed.

"Okay, tell you what, you hang on to both tickets and if I can't make it take Rachel." Brittany turned her body and hugged her soon to be husband. "Sorry to leave so fast but I gotta get back to work, I'll talk to you later."

Brittany smiled at him as he got up and left. "Life just really likes to fuck with me." She said as Lord Tubbington walked back over to her. He meowed at her as she stroked his head and scratched behind his ears. "I'm glad he's not going to make it too but doesn't that make me a terrible person?" The cat stopped purring at looked at her as if to say no.

Saturday had finally rolled around and even though Brittany knew she should be excited she just couldn't bring herself to be. Everything about her favourite band now only reminded her of the one person in the entire world that she wanted and couldn't have. It broke her heart just a little bit more knowing that she had tried everything and that their love wasn't enough to undo the hard wiring that Karpov had done. She knew it was selfish that she was jealous of Quinn but she couldn't help it. Knowing that Santana remembered Quinn and not her hurt in a different way. She knew they had grown up together and that friendship is a bond that was hard to break but their love was supposed to be unbreakable too. A big part of her hoped that sometimes Disney got it right and that one kiss was enough to break an evil curse but she was so wrong. Life gave her a rude awakening that it just didn't work like that, life wasn't about fairy tales and happy endings, especially with the business she was in.

Sure enough, as expected Sam's photo shoot ran late and even though she knew it was terrible Brittany was glad she was getting to go with Rachel and not Sam. For one it meant she didn't have to pretend to be the happiest person in the world and for another it wouldn't feel like a part of her was cheating on Santana.

Three hours later as Brittany was singing away to one of her favourite songs the person standing next to her brushed against her. They immediately apologized as Brittany was turning to look at them. That's when she saw her, or thought she saw her, standing by the bar smiling at her was Santana Lopez. Then in the blink of an eye she was gone and Brittany wondered if it was just a figment of her imagination. Turning back towards Rachel her best friend gave her a weird look.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing I just thought I saw Santana."

Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, I know how hard this must be for you I just didn't want you to miss them and regret it later."

"I know, thank you." Brittany wrapped one arm around her shorter friends shoulders and leaned into her as they both started singing again. The image of Santana smiling at her was stuck in her head but instead of letting it make her sad she let herself be happy because she knew if Santana was there that would be the exact look she'd be giving her.

3 Months Later

The snow was piled high in the park but it was a rather warm night for the season. Brittany sat in a small chair that was set up watching the big screen as the movie played. Every Saturday night a movie played in the park, sometimes it was old, sometimes it was new. It had turned into a tradition for her to come out and watch a movie, no matter the time of year to get away from her own life for a little while. It was her thing and not even Rachel knew exactly where she went some Saturday nights. Normally she loved every minute of the movie except this week, this week it was a movie that hit a little too close to home.

She sat as she watched Channing Tatum's character lose the love of his life because she couldn't remember who he was or the love they shared. She thought about Santana and that even now after so much time had passed she still loved her with all her heart. She had only seen the woman in passing ever since they shared their last kiss. It was too hard to even look at her without her heart breaking yet at the very same moment it felt like if her heart beat any faster it would pop out of her chest. It was all more than she could handle, which seemed sort of funny considering she could handle almost dying every time she went to work.

"I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart we will always find a way back to each other."

Brittany's breath hitched as she looked at the person who had just spoken a loud. Standing there in a red pea coat, a black scarf wrapped around her neck and even in the darkness Brittany could see the woman's pink frosty nose.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"I found this park when I was living here, became sort of tradition and I figured since I was in the neighborhood I might as well check it out. What brings you here on a Saturday night?"

"I've been coming here since I moved to New York, I found it one night just after the big move and I've been hooked ever since."

Santana gave her a soft smile. "Oh this is for you." Santana held out the cup she was holding in her hand. "I thought I saw you so I got you one too, it might be nice for this time of year but it's still cold out. It's not coffee, just hot chocolate, I do at least know that much about you."

Brittany smiled at Santana's attempt at making a joke. "Thank you. You're welcome to stay and watch the movie if you want."

"Love the movie but it's a little to cold out for me and why watch a movie on memory loss when you live it every day. Enjoy the rest of your night Ms. Pierce."

She wanted the words to come out, she had so much she wanted to say. She wanted to reach out and grab her and tell her to never leave again but instead Brittany said nothing, she was frozen in place. She hoped that she had at least smiled but she wasn't entirely sure. "Thank you, for the hot chocolate."

Santana turned around and smiled that amazing toothy grin of hers. "You're going to make a beautiful bride. Take care and stay warm." Santana raised her cup as she turned and started to walk away, once again leaving Brittany stunned.

Santana had her headphones in and the volume on high as she ran barefoot down the beach. Her head had been a foggy mess lately and she figured that she could use a good run to help sort it out. After a good 15 mile run Santana found her self bend over in an attempt to catch her breath. She had seriously been slacking on her work out regiment but sometimes real life got in the way.

"I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness. And to have the patience that love demands. To speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they're not. To agree to disagree on red velvet cake. I vow to live within the warmth of your heart and to always call it home."

Turning around Santana nearly spit out the water that she had yet to swallow. There standing on her neck was Brittany Pierce, well Brittany Evans as of 36 hours ago.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"You remember. I don't know how I didn't place it that night in the park or sooner for that matter. We were sitting in a small restaurant in Venice after we went and saw The Vow. You wrote the vows on a napkin to prove to me that you had memorized what Channing Tatum's had said because I said there was no way you could remember all that after a twenty second clip. So you wrote it down on a napkin and told me to put it away until the movie came out on dvd. I was packing for my honeymoon and going through old purses when I found it tucked away in a zipper pocket inside the purse. I was going to throw it out until I recognized that the writing wasn't mine. Rachel didn't get me those tickets, you did and I didn't imagine you at the concert, you were there. It wasn't just a coincidence that you were in the park that night. I should have felt it the second you gave me that warm loving smile as you were leaving that night. I should have stopped you and looked at what was right in front of me. You remember."

Santana wasn't sure who Brittany was trying to convince by saying it the way she did. "What about the wedding and Sam?"

"You remember."

"I vow to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart we will always find a way back to each other. I remember, I remember everything. Wanting to kill you when I thought you were Kylie, the first time I met Lord Tubbington, I remember the way your eyes sparkle so fiercely when you're mad even though you're as badass as they come. I remember loving you from the moment our eyes locked and I remember never wanting to let you go even if it got me killed."

Without waiting for another second Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and held on to her tighter than she had ever held on to anyone in her entire life. "I remember that it was you that kissed me in Italy so long ago when I was standing in a fountain hating my life because I couldn't remember a single aspect of it. I've always felt you, because you are my heart."

"I couldn't get married, I couldn't marry someone that wasn't you. I realized I'd rather be alone than pretend that what I felt for you wasn't as real as I thought it was."

"It's the realist fairytale to ever exist. If we aren't star crossed lovers I don't know who is. You really didn't get married?" Santana asked as she set Brittany back down on the ground.

"Someone once told me that all that matters is the kiss. That the person you grow old with should be able to sweep you off your feet with the tiniest peck. I couldn't marry him, especially after I realized that you remembered. No one will be better for me than you are my little Gus Gus."

Santana leaned down and covered Brittany's lips with her own as she pulled the woman in closer. It may not have been the fourth of July but it seemed as though fireworks were going off in both their heads. Hands started to roam as the kiss went from sweet and romantic to fiery and electric. Before either girl could tear themselves away Santana picked Brittany up and began walking up the steps of her back porch. She slid the back door open with her foot as tongues battled for dominance.

After ten minutes of making out against various pieces of furniture Santana had finally gotten them to her bedroom. She laid Brittany down on the bed and slowly reached for the hem of the other woman's shirt. Pulling it over her head and tossing it aside she straddled the woman of her dreams as they moved towards the head of the bed. Brittany's hands were tangled in Santana's hair as the blonde pulled out the elastic that was keeping it up.

"With one kiss you saved me from the depths of my own hell."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana again as they leaned their foreheads together. "Fairytales do come true, even for a pair of badasses like us."

"I vow to remember this moment for the rest of my life." Santana whispered in her ear before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Reaching up Brittany touched Santana's cheek ever so lightly but enough to get the woman to look at her. "And I vow to kiss you everyday so that you never forget again."

**The End**

**A/N: I'm terrible with endings but I hope you all liked it and thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and remember that fairytales do come true For anyone that doesn't know the vows that Brittany and Santana say to each other are from a movie called The Vow which stars Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams. It was just to perfect to not fit into this fic. **


End file.
